ATF 3: Ascension
by ARtheBard
Summary: JJ, Emily and their loved ones are refugees in the woods around East Alleghany. Mercenaries and their own kinfolk have taken the town. But the rebellion is strong. The rebellion is tired of living in the dirt. It is time to take back their town. But will all of our heroes live to return home?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Sorry it's been so long but work has been crazy this year. I really, really need to win the lotto or a long lost rich relative needs to find me and set up a trust fund for me. :o)**

**Working on #69 and #70 in the other series as I finish edits on this one. Should at least get y'all through Christmas with stories. I hope. **

**Enjoy!  
>AR<strong>

* * *

><p>JJ can't even speak. Roz chuckles and shakes her head<p>

"You always were such a conversationalist, Jenny."

The older blonde reaches down. JJ lifts a shaking hand and takes the burn- scarred hand. Roz pulls her up and into a hug. JJ clings to her, not even able to cry she is so deeply in shock. After a few minutes JJ eases back and stares into blue eyes she never expected to see again.

"How?"

Roz strokes a hand over JJ's cheek. "I had been on outer border patrol so I was wearing body armor. Bullets that hit me still hurt like hell, though. I saw you, Jenny. I saw your face and…and I swear I tried to let you know I was okay but I just couldn't breathe or move or…I am so sorry." She takes a deep breath and continues. "A couple guys saw me go down and knew I'd be helpless. They dragged me into a nearby house and promised to come get me. Last one out looked back and smiled at me, saying 'See you in a bit, Jareau.' I guess…that's all the assassins heard."

"They thought you were me."

Roz nods. "Yeah, they did."

"And you never said a word, did you? You never told them the truth."

"You're my baby sister, Jenny. Fuck no I didn't tell them the truth. Two assassins died in that house. One was a blonde." Roz takes a deep breath. "I had already joined the resistance. I had seen what Father was doing to this town and I wanted to help stop him. One of the assassins was getting ready to slit my throat and said that now Zeke won't have to worry about his dyke daughter. That's when I punched him in the throat. No one calls my sister a dyke."

JJ manages a grin. "Always standing up for me."

Roz nods. "Always. Anyway, while he was trying to recover I pulled a knife and killed the woman, who was stunned. They assumed I was near death. I killed him while he was still trying to catch his breath. But then I knew I had to make it look like I was dead. Otherwise Father would have more sent after you and he would do something to make sure they succeeded." She looks away. "I disfigured her and…and put my necklace on her. Then I used the stuff they had brought with them to torch the place. I knew the body would be unidentifiable."

"Except for your necklace," JJ concludes. Roz nods. JJ pulls her into another hug. "Thank you. God, Roz, that's not enough I know but thank you. And thank you for being alive. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Jenny." She looks beyond JJ to Emily, who seems wary of this turn of events. "And you must be the infamous Emily Prentiss: bane of my father's existence and one of the two greatest lights in Jenny's eyes."

JJ turns and extends a hand to Emily. Emily takes it and steps closer. "Emily, this is Roz." JJ groans and rolls her eyes. "Gee, that was dumb. You probably already figured that out."

Emily lifts a brow. "I'd suspected."

JJ smiles and turns back to Roz. "Roz, Emily is my fiancé. She is fully in support of the resistance and she has given me a third light in my eye. She has a son and I love him as much as I love Henry."

Roz smiles and it seems to actually touch her eyes for the first time. "Henry. God, I missed that little mud puddle with feet." She looks at Emily. "I guess your son is a dirt monster, too?"

Emily finally grins. A little. "He's learning to be. He was sheltered before he came into my life. Henry is teaching Declan how to be a kid."

"Good." Her face hardens. "Kids deserve to have a childhood full of fun, laughter and mud puddles. My goal is to give that back to our home, regardless of what Father and Mother want."

JJ stiffens. "Oh, God…you don't know…"

Roz frowns. "Don't know what? Did he kill her? Did he fucking kill our mother?"

"Roz, she's here," JJ replies.

Roz looks stunned. Obviously no one had mentioned that to the rogue leader. Emily places a hand on JJ's shoulder.

"She's helping with the injured," the brunette reports.

"She saved our lives. She knew Father was sending people after Reid. Knowing he was attacking Reid she knew it would only be a matter of time before he came for the rest of us. She risked her life to get us that information and then she helped Garcia get the kids to safety. She can't go back to him. Ever."

Roz seems shocked. "Wow. I never thought she'd grow a pair and leave the fucking bastard."

Despite her initial wariness, Emily is starting to believe she could really like this Roz Jareau. Emily takes a deep breath.

"Um, speaking of your father…"

"ROZ! OH MY GOD IT'S TRUE!" a woman screeches.

The three women look down at the base of the hill and see Morgan and Jordan Todd holding Sandy Jareau, whose legs have given way. Roz steps around JJ and Emily and starts down the hill. She pauses just before reaching her mother.

"Did you know about him wanting to kill Jenny?"

Sandy shakes her head. "I'd…suspected. But wasn't sure until last night." She lifts a hand that shakes as much as JJ's had. "Oh, sweet girl, is it really you?"

Roz jumps off the rest of the rise and lands at her mother's feet. She takes the hand in her own.

"Yes, Mom, it's me," she says softly.

Sandy let's out an inhuman wail and pulls her daughter close. The two women cry on each other's shoulders. Emily sees JJ has been brought to tears, too, and pulls her into a hug.

"You three have a lot to talk about," Emily whispers. "Go to them. I'll go check on the boys, okay?"

JJ nods and Emily walks her down to the other 2 Jareau women. Emily leaves them in a group hug. She can tell them about Zeke later. She looks over and sees Morgan holding hands with Jordan. She lifts an eyebrow. Morgan blushes and shrugs. Emily chuckles and looks at Jordan.

"If he gives you any problem, let me know and I'll set him straight."

Jordan grins and nods. "Will do."

"And know if you hurt him I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth and gut you before you even know I am there."

Jordan actually chuckles at that. "Noted."

Emily nods and goes off to find her children.

* * *

><p>"But, Aunt Penny, why we gotta study if'n we don't have school?" Henry asks.<p>

"Because eventually you will have school again and you don't want to be far behind your schoolmates."

"But if'n they don't gots school they will be behind a'cause me and Declan will be ahead," he points out with logic beyond his years.

Garcia starts to laugh. "You, little one, are nothing but trouble. Sit down and work on your reading while Declan works on his numbers."

Henry lets out a heavy, heartfelt sigh. "Oh, okay, Aunt Penny. But if'n my friends get mad I'm telling them you made me study."

She ruffles his hair. "I'll risk it, Henry."

He sits down and starts to work on filling in the blanks on a worksheet. Declan is working on his adding and subtracting. Garcia rubs her stomach, thinking that, yeah, she could handle having 4 or 5 kids. She's got this parenting thing down pat.

"Hey, kid."

And just like that Garcia's control is gone as Declan and Henry leap up and race towards Emily. The tall woman drops to her knees and opens her arms.

"MAMA!" both boys yell.

Emily pulls them into firm hugs, ignoring the pain it causes her injuries. She kisses both of them on the head and for the moment thinks she may never let them go.

"I love you two boys so much," she chokes out.

"Love you, too, Mama," Declan says.

"Yeah, love you, Mama," Henry agrees.

After a second Emily eases back and smiles at both boys, running her hands through two sets of blonde locks.

"Mama?" she questions.

Declan nods. "We figured you can be Mama and Mommy can be Mommy. Is that okay?" he asks nervously.

Emily smiles and kisses both boys on the cheeks. "I think it's perfect, kid." She looks at the blanket they had been sitting on. "So are you doing your homework?"

"Yes, Mama," Declan answers.

"But we can quit if you want us to. I mean, if you need us or something," Henry offers.

Emily chuckles and looks up to see Garcia rolling her eyes. She looks back at Henry. "How about you guys keep working a little while. I need to clean up a bit and maybe get a bite to eat. Then maybe later we can read or something if I don't have to work."

The boys agree and go back to their studies. Emily watches them a moment then stands and approaches Garcia. The spritely blonde gives her an enthusiastic hug.

"So glad you're okay, Em!"

Emily nods. "Mostly. But you're squeezing my stitches," she grunts out.

Garcia quickly releases her. "Oh! Oops. Sorry. Can I get you anything?"

"Uh, did you all get clothes for me? I'm not sure where my bag got to with all this confusion."

"We brought some for you but your bag was also delivered to me."

"Good. Good. Um, did Jennifer…uh, grab…how much…never mind."

Garcia places a hand on Emily's arm as the brunette looks down, tears in her eyes. "Hold on a second, honey." Garcia goes over to JJ's backpack and digs into it. "All she would tell me is she had to make sure nothing happened to this."

Emily's tears finally break free as she sees her Rose's tin. She takes it and walks into the little tent that would be home for the family for the foreseeable future. She squats down and slowly opens the box up. She runs her hands over the trinkets inside. She lifts up the picture of her parents, trying to remember more about them. She traces her finger over her mother's face, ignoring the blood caked around her nails.

"I remember more and more about you every day, Mother. You wanted me to live in a world of peace once more. I'm trying, Mother. I swear I am trying to make that happen for your grandsons." She kisses the photo. "I love you."

She slips it back into the box and lifts the vial containing the dark lock of hair. "I love you, too, son. Declan and Henry don't change my love for you. I swear. I will always love you, Evan."

She kisses the vial and places it back in again. She sits for a moment, holding the box to her chest. This was her past. The past is what our lives are built on. Outside the tent are her present and her future. The past has made her strong. The present has given her a reason to live. And her future gives her a reason to fight. She grabs her backpack and walks out of the tent. She gives the box back to Garcia.

"Protect it for me? Please? There was a time I thought only 'now' matters. This box and those boys reminded me I was wrong."

Garcia smiles and nods. "Of course, Emster. Go clean up at the river. You can follow the smell of soup cooking to a semi-decent meal. Then get back here and I'll check your wounds for you."

Emily nods. "Okay. Thanks."

Emily walks off, her mind turning from her past to what has to be done to protect her fiancé, her children and their family.

* * *

><p>Two hours after Emily had wandered off, JJ walks into the little area designated for her family. She sees the boys are napping and Garcia is knitting.<p>

"Jayje? You okay?"

JJ kneels down beside her best friend. "Did Emily tell you?"

"That she got hurt?"

JJ shakes her head and smiles. "No. I mean, yes, she did but that's not what…Pen, Roz is alive."

The knitting falls from Garcia's hand. JJ tells her best friend what her sister had done. When the story ends, Garcia pulls JJ into a hug.

"I soooo have to do something awesome for her! I'm not sure what but I'm going to," Garcia vows.

JJ chuckles. "Good idea." JJ takes a deep breath. "I feel like…like…like my life is spinning out of control, Pen. My partner murdered, my best friend nearly murdered, my sister alive because assassins my father hired failed. It's like I don't know who or what I am anymore."

Garcia places her hands on JJ's shoulders. "You are Jennifer Jareau, mother of Henry and Declan, fiancé of Emily Prentiss, godmother-to-be of my little nugget, and a fierce defender of justice. Get a bite to eat, spend a little time with your kids, and maybe find a way to shag your hot fiancé." JJ chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Then get with Roz and the other resistance leaders and figure out a way to get our home back. Or to at least, you know, secure the electric plant."

JJ suddenly realizes she is being an ass. "Oh, Pen…I didn't…I'm having a pity party and Reid is- -"

"He's fine until I hear otherwise. And even then he is fine until I have proof otherwise. We'll hold the plant and from there take back the town. I have to believe that." She takes a deep breath. "I have to."

JJ nods. "We'll do it, Pen. I know we will."

JJ walks over and kisses both boys on the head then goes off to clean up and track down her fiancé. "Fiancé nothing," JJ mumbles to herself. "Time to find a priest or something and get married. We aren't going into the next battle unmarried if I can help it."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily stretches as much as she can without pulling too hard at the stitches in her side. She felt better after the sponge bath and changing her clothes. She is now enjoying a rather tasty bowl of soup and some warm bread. Compared the war rations she had at Fidelis the meal time is pretty damn good in the woods of Pennsylvania.

Except for the requisite idiots.

"It was MINE!"

"WAS NOT!"

Women get out of the way as two men start to trade blows. Emily rolls her eyes, sets her soup bowl down and gets up. She slips her duster off, rolling it over her left wrist a couple of times. She steps up to the two men.

"You two can either stop this shit or plan to spend the night with the doctors. Your choice," she warns.

One man turns and sneers at her. "Oh, yeah? Who's gonna put us there?"

Emily lifts a brow. "I am."

The other guy spits at her. "Like some dyke fucking that Jareau bitch is going to- -"

He doesn't finish his statement. Emily had swung her trench coat like a whip and wrapped it around his neck and head. She yanks it and he stumbles towards her. She turns at the last moment and jams her elbow into his temple. He drops like a rock. She pulls her coat free of the unconscious man and looks at the other idiot.

"You want to say anything bad about Jennifer Jareau?"

The man swallows and shakes his head, backing away a couple steps.

"Good. If you've got problems with someone save them until we get the town back. Then once peace is restored you can beat the shit out of each other to your heart's content. Until then you're either with us or against us. And that means_ all_ of us, even this jackass," she gestures to the unconscious man.

"I…I'll just be…looking for my family."

"Good plan."

Emily slips her coat back on and goes back to her dinner. She finds JJ standing there, grinning.

"Nice moves, Neanderthal," JJ jokes.

Emily grins. "I was just going to threaten him. Then he called you a bitch. Kinda pissed me off."

"Just kinda?"

Emily chuckles. "Okay, so maybe infuriated me." Emily pulls JJ into a hug. "I'll always be your number one protector, whether you want me to be or not. No one will say or do anything against you with me around. Ever."

JJ threads her fingers into Emily's dark locks. "Right back atcha, Emily."

The two kiss, forgetting for a moment they are in the middle of a make-shift cafeteria.

"Geez, Jareau, no need to start up the brothels around here," a voice calls out.

Emily stiffens but JJ laughs and holds onto her fiancé. "Easy, Emily." She turns. "Jake, one of these days I won't stop her from stomping your ass."

Jake walks over and gives his cousin a hug. "Glad you're okay, Jayje." He looks at Emily. "You, too, Prentiss."

"Thanks. But insinuate she's a hooker again and she won't be able to stop me," Emily warns with a smile.

He chuckles. "Understood." He takes a deep breath and looks back at the blonde. "I swear, Jayje, I wanted to tell you about Roz but she knew being dead kept you safe."

JJ nods. "I know. I…I swear." She bites her lip a moment. "The scars…she was bad for a while, wasn't she?"

Jake nods. "Yeah. But her mind never stopped working. Two days after we got her out here she's making us give her status reports, sending trackers out to spy on the mercenaries, arranging a spy network and a way to pass information. It was like…like this whole resistance was a feel good tactic until she got pissed off. She's a hell of a leader and I'd lay my life down for her to keep the resistance alive."

JJ huffs out a bit of chuckle and rolls her eyes. "Wow I…I never…growing up we…"

"Yeah, I get it. Me, too, cuz. That fire changed her."

JJ shakes her head. "No. No when she found out our father wanted me murdered she changed." She meets Jake's eyes. "Any word on Zeke?"

Jake shakes his head. "Nothing yet."

"Fuck," Emily mutters.

JJ looks at her. "What?"

"I…I know what happened to Zeke. I was going to tell you and Roz then Sandy showed up and, fuck." Emily takes a deep breath. "He was cowering behind garbage cans in an alley. He still couldn't resist mouthing off at me. Taunting me. I told him I had proof he was in it with the mercenaries but I could tell by the look on his eyes he wasn't in control of them anymore. He had no idea who was friend or enemy." Emily closes her eyes, picturing the scene as if it is a movie playing for her entertainment. "I cocked my gun. I leveled it at his head. My arm ached with the strength it took me not to pull the fucking trigger." She opens her eyes and stares into JJ's. "I looked into his blue eyes and just for an instant saw you and Henry and even Declan. I couldn't kill him, Jen. I wanted to. Back at Fidelis it would have been expected. He was to die and that's just how it would have been. He hurt my clan, he dies. Simple. But I'm not there anymore. I'm not…who I was there anymore."

"What did you do, Emily?" JJ asks with a nervous calm.

"I shot him in the leg, not in a fatal place, just some place to make it hard for him to get away. I left him a sitting duck for the mercenaries or even members of the resistance. Sometimes I think it would have been better to kill him outright."

JJ lifts a hand to Emily's cheek. "No, Emily. You swore to me you wouldn't kill him. You gave him a chance. And more importantly, you gave us a chance. You could have never looked at me the same if you had murdered him."

Emily closes her eyes and leans her forehead against JJ's. "No, I couldn't. That never mattered to me before. It matters now because you matter. I love you, Jen. So, so much."

"I love you, too."

Suddenly both women are wrapped up in a bear hug. "And I love you guys, too! Oh, I love this mushy shit!" Jake gushes.

Emily chuckles as JJ elbows her cousin in the stomach.

"You were always such a jerk."

"Ah, but you love me anyway."

JJ shrugs. "Eh. Tolerate you. Barely. Maybe you can turn that to love if you can tell me who around here can perform a wedding ceremony."

Jake's eyes widen in surprise. "A wedding?"

JJ nods and looks back at Emily. "Yeah, a wedding. War is imminent. I don't plan to go into battle as a single woman. I want the woman who has my heart and everyone in this forest to know how much I love her. Emily, marry me. Now. As soon as we can find someone and get Pen and the boys to be our witnesses."

Emily pulls JJ close and gives her a toe-curling kiss. "Yes, Jennifer Jareau, I will marry you. Here, now, as soon as we can."

JJ smiles and hugs Emily. Emily lifts her up, ignoring her own injuries, and spins her around. As she sets her on the ground she pulls something out of her pocket.

"Thank you for saving my memory box. It means I'll be able to slip this on your finger when we marry."

She holds up her mother's wedding band. JJ swallows.

"Are…are you sure? It's one of the last things you have of hers."

Emily smiles. "She's in my heart. So are you. Seems right you should be together."

JJ gives Emily another kiss. "You say the most beautiful things to me." She takes the taller woman's hand, entwining their fingers. "Come on. We need to go get a couple little boys, a crazy blonde and my mother and sister." She looks at Jake. "Get a priest or someone who can perform a wedding and meet us, uh, well…"

"I know just the place! Really pretty, really romantic. Get your wedding party and I'll come get you when everything is set up," Jake tells her and starts to jog off. "Less than an hour. Try to get one last single chick romp in before you're attached to the old ball and chain for life!"

Emily and JJ laugh at the silly, lovable man. JJ turns to her soon to be wife. "First I get my sister back, then I get a wife. This is suddenly turning into one of the best days of my life. No way in hell I'd have predicted that a few hours ago."

Emily grins. "Me neither. Come on. Let's go get the boys and everyone together."

Hand in hand they start back towards their tent. JJ giggles suddenly.

"Pen is going to be ridiculously excited."

"Yep," Emily agrees and lifts JJ's hand to give it a kiss. "Just make sure she doesn't hug me too hard. I don't want to have to get replacement stitches."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Emily is dusting off her pants for the fifteenth time. Morgan chuckles.<p>

"Wipe them anymore and you'll wear a hole in them."

Emily grunts. "Right."

Morgan takes her by the chin and stares into her eyes. He is shocked to see fear in them.

"What is going on in that brunette dome of yours? All the shit we've been through together and I've never seen you scared."

Emily jerks her chin out of Morgan's hand. "I'm not scared."

"Bullshit. I can smell your fear."

Emily starts to wipe her pants off again but Morgan grabs her hands. She stares at the callused hands holding hers so gently. For a moment she remembers them stroking over her body; sees them cradling a tiny little baby. She slowly looks up at the closest thing she has ever had to a friend.

"What do I have to offer her, Derek?" she asks quietly.

He frowns in confusion. "You mean other than love?" Emily nods. He thinks a moment then shrugs. "Emily, in you she sees a future. In you she sees hope for a better life. In you, she sees love."

Emily shakes her head. "No…no I'm not all those things. I'm not _any_ of those things."

"In her eyes you are. Tell me: what is she to you?"

Emily doesn't hesitate. "She's my salvation. She's the proof that I am not damned, Morgan. I thought…thought when our son died I thought that it meant I was to never know happiness; never know…real love. I am so fucking scared something will happen to her or Declan or Henry and…and…"

"Emily, we make our own destiny. Things you did in the past were your way of protecting yourself and your family. You fought so many and survived so much to bring you right here, to this day, to this woman. We don't know the future. But I do believe we can aim to make it the best it can be. Today, you start planning a hell of a good future with a woman who has made you more alive than I have ever seen. Start living today, Emily. For Jennifer, for Declan, for Henry…and for Evan."

Emily studies mocha eyes filled with compassion and love. She pulls him into a hug. She can't speak but her hug tells him she has heard his words. And that she is going to listen to him.

"I am so happy for you, Emily."

"Thank you, Derek."

"Um, knock knock?" a voice says nervously.

The two Fidelis members split apart and look at Roz, who stands nearby. She is giving the two an appraising look.

"Anything I should know before you marry my sister, Prentiss?" she asks skeptically.

Emily manages a smile. "Best friend. That's all. Your sister is my world."

Morgan nods. "Just talking her off a ledge of doubt. She seems to think her past transgressions could give JJ a karmic kick or something."

Roz grins. "I was kind of worried Jenny's past could be the karmic kick to Emily so I'd say they are probably both safe."

Morgan smiles and nods, walking away. It doesn't take a genius to see Roz wants to speak with Emily alone. Once he is out of earshot, Roz starts to slowly circle the taller woman.

"I've asked around about you ever since Jenny returned singing your praises. When your ass actually showed up I thought maybe, just maybe she was right to trust you and, even more, to love you."

"But now you doubt that," Emily states. "Get to the point," she orders.

Roz lifts a brow (very JJ-like) and stops pacing. "You show up, a bombing follows, we lose the town, and father lives because _you_ didn't kill him. Makes me wonder if you're the saint she believes."

Emily gives her an evil smile. "I am no saint. Never claimed to be, never tried to be." She steps towards the hard-eyed blonde. "But I swear to you: I have done nothing but try to protect Jennifer, our children, and our friends from the bastards _your_ father aligned with. I join your family today." She extends her hand. "And I offer you my hand, my allegiance, in the fight to regain your home."

"And if I told you to leave? Told you to get the fuck out of here and never see or speak with my sister again?"

"You'll find this hand I extend in peace can be turned into a battle axe faster than you'd believe. Friend or enemy, I am marrying your sister today because I love her. Come between us, cause her pain, and you will regret it," Emily vows.

Roz studies the dark eyes for any hint of hesitation. It is apparent that the threat, and the love, are real. She slowly breaks into a grin…and takes the still extended hand.

"Welcome to the family. Hurt her and I'll make you suffer a pain so bad you'll beg for death."

Emily grins. "If I hurt her, I'll accept any punishment you see fit."

"So if the pissing contest is over think we can get on with the wedding?" Garcia asks from a few feet away.

Roz and Emily turn towards her. Roz grins.

"You never change."

"Damn right I don't. Oh, geez, Roz, are you wearing that to your sister's wedding?"

Roz looks down at the dark pants, gray shirt, and weathered black leather vest she wears. "Uh, yes?"

Garcia rolls her eyes. "You really need a pink frilly dress. You know, total bridesmaids wear from before the fall."

"Oh, Hell no!" Emily and Roz state together in horror.

Garcia laughs. "Yep, Jayje is gonna have her hands full with the two of you." She walks over and loops her arms through one of each woman's. "Come on. Let's get these two hitched so they can have some marital sex before the next battle."

"GARCIA! GEEZ!" Emily says, blushing.

"Yeah, so didn't need that image of my little sister in my head. Thanks, Pen," Roz grumbles.

* * *

><p>JJ rubs her hands up and down her legs nervously.<p>

"Jenny, calm down."

"Can't. Mom, she's not…she isn't…what if she…"

Sandy walks over and frames her daughters' face in her hands. "Jennifer Jareau, you listen to me and listen to me good: if I didn't think that woman was perfect for you I would be doing everything in my power to stop this wedding. You love her and she loves you. The rest is irrelevant."

"But is she really going to want to settle down with me and the boys? Here?"

Sandy smiles. "Jenny, how far did she travel, how hard did she push herself when most would have died just to live to see you again? That is love, Jenny." She takes a deep breath. "When I was a little girl my mother would tell me stories about a little girl who was nothing who found her prince charming and it was love ever after. I dreamed I would have that one day. I never did." A tear steals down her cheeks. "In this hell on earth you've found a bit of heaven with your princess charming. Don't lose it to fear and doubt, Jenny. Just trust in the love you have for each other."

JJ smiles and pulls her mother into a hug. "You always know what to say to me. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Jenny."

JJ eases back and looks into her mother's careworn eyes. "I'm sorry you never had a chance to feel what I feel today."

Sandy shrugs. "My parents thought Zeke had a future that could provide for me. That mattered. And he gave me you and your sister. I'll always be thankful for the two of you even if I hate that bastard with every fiber of my being. He tried to take you from me and instead nearly cost me my other daughter. I'll never, ever forgive that."

JJ shakes her head. "I still…can't…can't believe she's alive. It was a wound I thought would never heal."

"I know what you mean. But she's alive and we're together. And we will stay together until we get our home back."

JJ nods. "Damn right we will."

The two hug again until Garcia shows up.

"Okay, I have Emily and Roz ready and waiting. Only thing missing is a second bride and the mother of that bride. Let's get this wedding going so JJ and Emily can consummate it all night long."

JJ turns BRIGHT red. "PEN! Geez…"

Sandy just giggles and gives Garcia a hug. "My little girl is finally going to lose her virginity on her wedding night."

"MOM! Oh, you two are scarring me for life. And, Mother, I had a kid so, uh, you know what? Never mind." She walks past them. "Let's just get married before you two cause my head to explode."

Sandy and Garcia follow behind, giggling. But at least JJ's head wasn't on her nerves anymore.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Henry walks JJ down a makeshift aisle in a little clearing near the babbling stream. Her cousin was right: it was perfect.<p>

As she gets to the minister, she turns and looks back up the aisle. She smiles as she sees Declan escorting Emily. The little boy's face is very serious and yet very scared, too. He obviously doesn't want to make a mistake. JJ can't help but wonder if Henry had the same look. As Emily and Declan arrive, the two men who had been playing guitar stop. The minister steps forward.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss and their sons Henry and Declan in the bonds of family. Who presents these women to be joined here today?"

Sandy and Roz step forward. "We present Jennifer."

Morgan steps forward. "I present Emily, on behalf of her father Aaron Hotchner."

"Is there anyone here who objects to this union?"

More than one person has to stifle a laugh as Emily and JJ both glare out at the audience, just daring someone to speak. The minister smiles.

"Then, let us proceed." He gives a short speech about marriage being a reminder to everyone that there is hope for a better world, that it is a promise of better days to come, and that love will be the driving force leading them back to peace. When he finishes, he looks at JJ.

"Jennifer, do you wish to make your pledge to Emily?"

JJ nods and takes a deep breath. "For many years I tried to be the perfect daughter. I denied who I was, who I loved, pretended I didn't need to have real love to be happy. I think it was the second day I knew you that I started to realize I was wrong. Love means caring for someone more than you care for yourself. I wanted to heal you, Emily. Wanted to lead you out of the darkness and into the light. And I prayed you would not only let me but that you would walk that path with me forever. I love you, Emily, and am so excited to become your wife," she looks down at Declan, "and mother to your son." She looks back up at her soon to be wife. "I love you and plan to spend the rest of my life with you, come war or come peace."

Emily smiles, her body filling with warmth at the love in JJ's eyes and the devotion in her words. "I love you, too, Jen."

The minister smiles. "In that case, Emily, are you prepared to make your pledge to Jennifer?"

Emily nods nervously. "I am…not much for words. I've always been more a woman of action. But if words are needed to prove my love to you, then I have to hope these borrowed words will do:

"_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
><em>_I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
><em>_My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
><em>_For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
><em>_I love thee to the level of every day's  
><em>_Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
><em>_I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
><em>_I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
><em>_I love thee with the passion put to use  
><em>_In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
><em>_I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
><em>_With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,  
><em>_Smiles, tears, of all my life; and if God choose,  
><em>_I shall but love thee better after death."*_

When she finishes Emily is unable to read the look in JJ's eyes. She swallows nervously. "Uh, Jen?"

JJ responds by grabbing her and giving her a passion-filled kiss. The minister chuckles.

"Well, that is a little ahead of schedule but what the heck. I now pronounce you wife and wife, and mothers to your sons as a family."

Everyone gathered claps and cheers. When the kiss finally ends, the women pick up their sons and come together in a group hug.

"So we are family now forever, right Mama?" Declan asks.

Emily kisses his cheek. "Right, Declan. You and Henry are brothers and we are your mothers. We're family forever."

He throws his arms around JJ's neck. "I'm glad you're my Mommy for permanent."

JJ kisses him. "And I'm glad you're my son for permanent, too."

Soon others join in to wish the new family well. Life is hard in the refugee camp and war to win their town back looms. Everyone needs moments of love and hope such as this to help steel them for the trials ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>*How Do I Love Thee? (Sonnet 43), Elizabeth Barrett Browning.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Get out."

"No."

"You forget I'm in charge here," Hotch states testily.

"You forget I don't give a damn," Rossi points out calmly.

Hotch grunts. "Didn't forget. Just thought maybe for once your ass would listen to me."

Rossi pours himself a drink, noting Hotch already has one. "Now why would I want to do that and give you hope I might do it again someday?"

Hotch turns from the window. "Why are you here?"

Rossi sits down and props his feet up on Hotch's desk, crossing them at the ankles. "Two reasons. First of all, the scientists and engineers have New Frontier completely up and running with electric and water. A skeleton crew will remain behind in case any issues pop up the next few weeks while the rest head to Straus' territory to get her going."

"Good."

"Secondly, Cyrus wants to meet. Claims he is a man of peace and just wants to help us move towards getting the United States up and running again."

"Bullshit."

"My thoughts exactly. Spies say he has infiltrated both Straus and Gibbs' territories. Probably means they are here, too."

"They are. Grissom has one and is working on getting information from him," Hotch informs him as he turns back to the window.

Rossi stiffens. "Why they hell wasn't I told?"

"You just were."

Rossi brings his feet down and sits forward in his chair. Irritation at his boss is creeping to a critical level. "Look, I know your mind is on Prentiss and Morgan. Don't try to pretend it isn't. But damn it, Aaron, you have people here depending on you and keeping me informed of shit like this is important. Stop wallowing in this office and start giving a damn about more than just two people."

Hotch spins from the window he spends hours staring out of and glares at Rossi. "Don't remind me who is out there depending on me. I haven't forgotten!" He points out the window. "I stare out that window at campfires in the dark and huddled masses in the day to remind myself why I can't just leave and go after my daughter; why I can't pack up my wife and son and just…just leave. Don't preach to me about duty, Rossi. Duty is the _only_ thing keeping me in this godforsaken hell hole."

Rossi studies Hotch. The man's eyes are nearly black with anger…make that fury. His face is drawn, his cheekbones more prominent than they've ever been. Deep bags hang under his eyes. Rossi shakes his head.

"Not eating or sleeping won't get them back here sooner, Aaron," he says gently.

"Fuck you." Hotch turns back to the window.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping. Things are…tenuous right now. Picard has a functioning society. People will start to hear; they will start to leave to where they can get electricity and water on a regular basis. They'll want a place they can start to feel like they can really live not just survive. The geeks will get things done quicker at Straus' because of what they learned up north and even faster when they get to Gibbs'. The only question is, will we still have Fidelis when they finally get to us."

"A mass exodus is expected," the stone-faced leader replies.

"And wanted?"

Hotch doesn't answer.

Rossi starts to chuckle. "I must be getting stupid in my old age. You could care less if the people outside that window leave. You stay for them even though your heart is to the north somewhere. If they leave you can walk away from here without guilt." He shakes his head. "Aaron, I hate to break it to you but they won't all leave. Those people are loyal to you. Many will stay even if some leave."

"Not if there is nothing to stay for."

Rossi's eyes narrow. "What are you talking about?"

Hotch shrugs and sighs. "I…I don't know. Sometimes I envision blowing this place to kingdom come and just disappearing. Let people think I died here. Let them go to Straus or Gibbs or Picard while I get the fuck out of here. I didn't ask for this, Rossi. I didn't ask to be the leader. It's not like I applied for the job. I was stuck in here by Gideon and where the fuck is he?" He nods towards the glass. "He's out there. Didn't even fucking say goodbye this time. He's out there finding new reasons for hope and I am stuck in a rat-infested shell leading people who seem to think I know what the hell I'm doing. Tell me, Rossi: what would those people out there say if they knew who Emily really is and realize what I did to her twice?"

"Look, it's not uncommon for leaders to need a break. It's not- -"

"I don't need a BREAK, Dave! I need to be…be…be GONE! Fuck, sometimes I think I need to be executed for what I've done. The only things that keeps me from killing myself are Hailey and Jack. And right now I can't even look at them because…because…fuck," he mutters and starts to pace. "She's started praying again. Even has a Bible. It's given her peace with what Foyet did to her. And then…then she fucking forgave me, Dave. She forgave me for what I did to Emily in sending her to spy on Doyle, forgave me for trading her to Doyle for that geek he had, and forgave me for never really telling her who Emily was to me."

Rossi is confused. "And, uh, why is all that bad? She is trying to help you clear your mind. She wants you to be at peace, Aaron. And she wants to help you. Why is that bad?"

Hotch stops pacing. He turns and meets Rossi's eyes. "The only person that can give me peace is the person I have promised not to go see until all this coalition shit is done. Why the fuck can't you or Hailey understand that? Get the fuck out of my office." Hotch drops down into his chair and spins it so his back is to Rossi and he can stare out the window. "Come back when Gibbs has electric and water. Until then I don't want to see you. I don't want to see anyone."

Rossi sadly shakes his head. "I'll leave for now, Hotch. But I'm not going to let you rot away in here. Fuck you if you think that little of me. I'll see you in the morning. Maybe by then you'll have showered and shaved. You look and smell like shit."

Rossi downs the rest of his bathtub gin and sets the glass on the desk with a solid thunk. He then walks out, pausing at the door to glance back once more at his boss; his friend. "I won't let you fall, Hotch. I won't give up on you even as you give up on yourself," he vows.

Hotch just grunts, watching in the glass as Rossi walks out the door, closing it behind himself. Once alone, Hotch stands and walks over to the window. He looks at his reflection, bringing a hand up to the scruffy 3-days growth of beard and mustache. It wasn't a new look, it was a symptom of his apathy. As he notices his sunken cheeks below the stubble he tries to remember the last time something other than rotgut alcohol passed through his mouth.

"A fucking pity party. You're having a fucking pity party for yourself, Hotchner. Yeah, you fucked up with Emily. Twice. More times, really. Fuck, you turned her into an assassin. Some father you are."

His mind drifts back to the first time Emily had demanded to learn to defend herself.

* * *

><p><em>"Teach me, Hotch. Please! I gotta know!" the 13 year old insists.<em>

"_No."_

"_But you're always gone fighting and stuff. I gotta be able to protect myself. Just teach me a few moves. Pleeeeease."_

_Hotch runs a hand through his close-cropped hair. He'd seen what happens to women and girls who can't protect themselves. What if someone got into the camp and got Emily? He shudders involuntarily as he thinks about her being raped. No way. It won't happen to his kid. He frowns. His kid? When the hell had she become his kid?_

"_The second you saw her on that tarmac 3 years ago," he mutters._

_"What?"_

_He shakes his head. "Nothing. Okay, look, let me get some sleep tonight. I've been in the trenches for 2 weeks. Tomorrow I can teach you a few hand-to-hand moves."_

_"And how to use a gun. If I get a gun away from someone I need to know how to use it."_

_Hotch winces. "Damn it, Emily, just…if you get them disarmed just run."_

_Emily's eyes harden. "No. If I just run away they will chase me. Teach me to kill the bad guys, Hotch. Please. I don't want to be like…like them others that were taken."_

_"How do you know about them?"_

_"Everyone knows. I don't want to be taken and made a whore for a bunch of soldiers or traded to some bastard for food or weapons or something." Emily shakes her head. "I'd rather die than have that happen. Give me a chance to keep it from happening, Hotch. Please," she begs again._

_Hotch once again involuntarily imagines what could happen to her if a pack of rogues got her. He pulls her into a hug._

_"Okay. Tomorrow I start to teach you everything I know. I promise you, Emily, I will do my best to make sure you're never, ever used that way."_

_Emily smiles. "Thanks, Hotch."_

_And the next day they had started. She had immediately showed an innate aptitude for self-defense. Hotch is impressed by her quickness and agility. By the end of the week, she is able to disarm him when he comes at her with a knife and she has broken two makeshift practice dummies he set up to show her how to kick._

_"Tell me the truth: have you been practicing without me?"_

_Emily shrugs. "Kinda. I mean, I didn't really know what I was doing but I tried to mimic stuff you and your soldiers do when I watch you train."_

_Hotch can't help but chuckle and ruffle her hair. "Smart girl." He sighs. "I'm sorry I didn't start teaching you this sooner."_

_Emily smiles. "It's okay. I know you were hoping all this war shit would end and it would be unnecessary."_

"_Yeah, I was."_

_"It's gonna end badly, isn't it?"_

_Hotch nods. "Yes. We have no contact at all with Europe or Asia any more. We're starting to lose contact with other American states. Gideon is positioning himself to be a leader in this region."_

_"And you'll be his second, right?" Emily guesses._

_Hotch nods. "Yeah, I guess I will be."_

"_Good. You'll be a good leader someday, Hotch. And I'll be your number one body guard."_

_Hotch chuckles. "Yeah, well, we'll see about that."_

_Two years later the world war is over because society has fallen. Electricity was mostly a thing of the past; water treatment plants were finished. People were living like pioneers. Gideon had staked out the Pentagon and surrounding area as his territory. _

_And, yes, Hotch was his second. _

_Emily had continued to train with her hands and her guns. As Hotch gets caught up in setting up a clan and defending it, a soldier named Elle takes Emily under her wing. By the time Emily is 20 she is one of the deadliest people in the region, man or woman. Hotch had been so proud of her prowess at defending the clan. He had been the first to suggest she become an adjudicator, essentially an assassin for the clan._

"_What do you think, Hotch?" Emily asks._

_He studies her in her calf-length black duster, black hat, black clothes and black boots, the uniform of the adjudicators. He smiles proudly._

"_You look great!" He pats her on the shoulders. "Our enemies won't know what hit them."_

_Emily smiles, a hard edge in her eyes. "Damn right. They'll be dead before they know I'm there."_

_"That's my girl!" he says happily._

* * *

><p>Hotch runs his hands over his face. "I am such a fucking asshole. I turned her into a killer. I swore I'd protect her and yet I used skills I gave her to…to whore her out just like she feared would happen if she couldn't defend herself."<p>

He takes his hands from his face and stares at his reflection again. He pulls out his pocket knife and flicks it open. He spits on the edge and starts to scrape it down his face. He winces as he basically dry-shaves his face. Once that is done to the best of his ability, he walks over to the pantry near the bar. He glances at the rotgut then shakes his head.

"No. No more."

He opens the pantry and pulls out some dried meat, cheese and bread that's only a little moldy. He grabs a jug of water and eats his first real meal in more days than he can count. By the time he is finished, he is feeling better mentally and physically. He straps on his guns and walks out of his office. He looks at one of his guards.

"Send word to Rossi: strategy meeting tomorrow at 9 a.m."

"Yes, sir."

He looks at the other guard. "You're with me. Let's see what Grissom has learned from that bastard from Cyrus' camp."

The guard nods and follows Hotch to the bowels of the Pentagon to the subterranean world of Gil Grissom. Though the guards would never say the words aloud, inside they are glad to see their clan leader looks to be back on his game. Word will get out: Hotch is as strong as ever.

* * *

><p>The (self-proclaimed) Reverend Ben Cyrus paces in his office. Once the seat of power in the United States, the Capital Building is now home to his clan. Well, his clan which are the survivors of Foyet's and Doyle's. Those dumb enough to remain loyal to dead men have joined them in the afterlife. The others had either willingly or begrudgingly joined with Cyrus. Doesn't matter. Once he finishes infiltrating the clans of Straus and Hotchner his forces would be unstoppable.<p>

"People will be fools not to follow me," he tells himself. "But I still have a ways to go."

A knock at his door ends his musings on the future.

"Come in."

His right hand, Christopher, walks in with a smile on his face. "They did it! Power and water are a constant in New Frontier. And now they are sending their techs down to Straus' territory to get her running."

Cyrus tilts his head to the side as he considers that information. "So they will have to pass us somehow."

Christopher nods. "Yes, sir."

Cyrus starts to pace again. "Do we know what their escorts are like?"

"Full platoon practically. We don't have the man power to take them all out and still maintain our boundaries here."

"Spies?"

"The one at Fidelis still hasn't checked in. We have to assume he's been captured. The other two say people are getting excited by the reports that are coming from the north and they are pleased with their leadership making the moves to get them back to civilized living again."

"So not enough are disgruntled to rise against their leaders," Cyrus concludes.

"No, sir. In fact…never mind."

Cyrus stops pacing and looks at his second. "Talk to me, Christopher. In fact what?"

Christopher sighs. "Sir, reports are coming in that some of our people have defected. They are making their way to New Frontier or even south to Fidelis or other clans that are part of the coalition."

Cyrus stiffens his neck as he contemplates that information. "That's not surprising. Send out word: all not on duty at dusk report to the Steps of Redemption. Time for me to speak to the masses."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

Cyrus places his hand on Christopher's shoulder in a fatherly way. "I can't hide behind the walls of this building. My flock must see and hear me to believe in me. Make the announcement, Christopher."

The man reluctantly nods. "Yes, sir."

Two hours later Cyrus, surrounded by 4 men with fully automatic weapons and multiple clips of ammo, approaches a podium at the top of the Capital steps. He looks down at those gathered below. Men, women, children. Some are eagerly awaiting his talk. Others look nervous, as if they are only there because they hadn't escaped yet. Surrounding the crowd are armed men, making sure to watch for those not listening to the prophet's words. Cyrus steps up the megaphone mounted on the podium. He lifts his Bible up.

"Galatians 1, verses 6-9 cautions us with these words. **'I am astonished that you are so quickly deserting him who called you in the grace of Christ and are turning to a different gospel - -not that there is another one, but there are some who trouble you and want to distort the gospel of Christ. But even if we or an angel from heaven should preach to you a gospel contrary to the one we preached to you, let him be accursed. As we have said before, so now I say again: If anyone is preaching you a gospel contrary to the one you received, let him be accursed.'**"

He slowly lowers the Bible, signaling the end of the quote. He sees some people nodding, others looking confused.

"I stand before you a humble man, a man called upon to lead by a power mightier than the sword, a power mightier than the gun, a power mightier than all the weapons the world has ever known. God, Himself, chose me to come to you and lead you from the darkness wrought by soldiers and politicians. His word has been forgotten and the punishment was being plunged into the darkness of a world without hope." He pauses for affect. "The days of hopelessness are gone, my friends. Friends in other clans have found a way to bring sustainable electric and water back to the people. I am working closely with them to bring it to you, too. As long as we stand together, we shall walk out of the darkness into the light; we shall walk through the flowing waters of life.

"I know there are some who have left, hoping to find a better life somewhere else. I wish them the best. And when they come back to us, for I am sure they will, we will welcome them with open arms. They will be brought back into the flock with love and forgiveness." He points to a man in the front row. "You, my brother, are planning to leave. You are waiting for the veil of darkness before slipping away from our family." The man looks nervous as those around him start to stare at him and move away from him. "You will find the wolves beyond these walls are not as welcoming. I will pray for your safe journey and look forward to the day you come back to me begging forgiveness for doubting my word."

The man starts to shake his head. "I'm…I'm not leaving! I swear!"

Cyrus smiles, though it doesn't reach his eyes. "Do not compound your desertion with a lie, my brother. Go now and make your final preparations."

Two armed men walk over and drag the man away. Cyrus turns back to his flock.

"He goes with our love. May we all pray nothing bad befalls him as he tries to ingratiate himself with other, less understanding clans."

For another hour Cyrus preaches to his flock about the world of the future; a world in which other clans come to see him for the prophet he is; for the savior of mankind he claims to be. By the end the gathered are either cheering and crying in elation about him…or have come to realize they are trapped in the clan of a madman.

Cyrus spends another hour mingling with the crowd, showing them he loves them in a way no other leader they had ever known did. When he finally goes inside, Christopher claps him on the back excitedly.

"Great job! They love you, Cyrus! They would follow you anywhere."

"I know. But some will think of the man that I singled out. Have our people take him to the edge of our territory. They can hold him there for 3 days, beat him, then kill him and dump him outside our border in the night. Make sure there is a message from Straus on him somewhere. Let the people see me mourn him, cry for him, give him a proper burial and pray for our enemies as we prepare to defend our way of life. In the meantime start drilling the men and arrange a meeting between me and Hotchner. He won't agree to a coalition with me and we will have to attack Straus and Hotchner to defend our way of life."

"What about Picard and Gibbs?"

"Both are too far away to respond immediately to an attack on their allies. We'll have all of Northern Virginia and DC by the end of the year," he states with confidence.

Christopher nods and heads out to get the men to carry out Cyrus' orders. Cyrus moves to the window and looks out over his territory.

"Today D.C., tomorrow Virginia, and soon, the whole country," he tells himself with delusional belief.

* * *

><p>Hotch stands beside Grissom, staring at the man who is being tortured for information.<p>

"I fucking hate this part of the job," he mumbles.

Grissom smiles pleasantly. "I love it. It always draws such beautiful bugs."

Hotch slowly turns and stares incredulously at the man. The gray haired gentleman stands up with a rather large, ugly black bug in his hand. He holds it up for Hotch to see.

"Blatta orientalis. Originally found in the Crimean Peninsula they eventually became found in most cosmopolitan areas," he says giddily.

"Wonderful," Hotch replies humorlessly. "Can we get back to the man at hand, please? What do we know?"

Grissom sighs and drops the bug on the floor, watching enviously as it scurries away. Sometimes he wishes he could be as free as his little bug friends. He walks towards the man on the table.

"He was sent here to get information on when the scientists and engineers would be on the move. My guess is Cyrus will try to take them as they come south."

"No chance. Too heavily guarded."

"Then he may go after Straus when they arrive there. We'll need to make sure all precautions are taken. Or there is another option," Grissom states.

"Oh?"

"He may go after the skeleton crew left with Picard," Grissom points out.

Hotch frowns as he considers that. It would be a smart, tactical move. Before Hotch can respond, the man chained to a table rolls his head to the side and manages to smile at the leader of Fidelis.

"He…he knows…"

Hotch frowns and steps closer, watching a line of blood and spit slide from the man's mouth. "Who knows what?" he demands.

The man chuckles weakly. "Cyrus…knows…your daughter." Hotch's eyes widen. "And he…had men…were Doyle's…they know…where she would…have gone."

Hotch steps to the man and backhands him, knocking the sickly grin towards the opposite wall. He turns to Grissom.

"That man doesn't live and his body is not returned."

"Understood."

Hotch storms out of the gutters of the Pentagon. When he gets to the command level, he grabs the first messenger he sees.

"Tell Rossi to get his ass to my office ASAP."

"Yes, sir!"

The messenger hurries off, chancing one glance over his shoulder. He sees the determined, assured gait of his boss and can't help but smile. Obviously rumors of Hotch going soft are just bullshit.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank Breitkopf pulls his wife close and gives her a big kiss. He runs a hand through her stringy brown hair.

"Run along now, Jane. I have to talk business with old Zeke here."

She smiles adoringly at him. "Okay. How about I pick some pretty flowers for the dinner table?"

Franks grins. "That would be wonderful, darling."

He kisses her once more then watches as she leaves the room. He then turns to his new guest.

"Nice house, Zeke. Not surprised it has all the best in it, including constant electric. Quite a step up from my shack in the woods." He slowly walks a circle around Ezekiel Jareau. "Shame you couldn't have me over sooner."

"We had a plan, Frank. Why the hell did you attack early? My people weren't ready! If you had waited we'd have the electrical plant!"

"If I had waited it would have been worthless. You had plans to sabotage it. I couldn't let that happen, Zeke," Frank states matter-of-factly.

Zeke studies his partner turned nemesis. "How did you know that?"

Frank gives him a sly smile. "Do you really think your people are as loyal to you as you think? Many saw the winds of change coming. The mercenaries or the refugees. People had to choose from three sides." Frank cocks his head to the side. "Your side lost handily," he points out.

"I still run this town! People still respect me!" Zeke insists.

Frank starts to chuckle, then kicks out, knocking a crutch out of Zeke's hand. The older man crashes to the ground. Frank kneels beside him and grabs him by the throat.

"Your own people left you abandoned in an alley. Your own people left you to bleed to death from this leg wound. You are alive because I commanded it. No one respects you. You don't run this town anymore. But I don't plan to get rid of you. Yet."

Zeke swallows nervously. "Why not?"

"Because the people need an example of what life will be like under my rule. In two days you will be tried, and convicted I might add, of treason. I have letters back at the camp that are on their way here that will show you were the one that gave me and my men the information needed to attack this town without fear of defeat. I will show people how you wanted us to destroy the electric plant to keep the…oh, what was it you called them…oh, yes, the muddy, disgusting masses under your heel. You wanted to ration electricity and keep people down. My first order as new head of this town is to oversee your public execution."

Zeke pales. "You…you can't! You can't do that!"

Frank nods and pats Zeke on the cheek. "Oh, yes…I can." He stands and gestures to two men standing near the door. "Escort Mr. Jareau to the jail to await his trial. Find me 12 jurors that hate his guts. They'll sit in judgment of him."

Zeke is still screaming as the men drag him from the house. Frank wanders around. He looks at the artist's rendering of a family portrait. He picks it up and strokes a finger down each of the two girl's cheeks.

"So pretty. One of you is dead, one of you a rebel. But I bet both of you would make lovely wind chimes. If I have my way, your ribs will be alongside your father's on the front porch." He runs his finger down the face of Sandy Jareau. "If you are here, you'll be first to join old Zeke on the porch. Like King Louis and Marie Antoinette, you'll lose your heads to the revolution."

He places the picture back down and goes to check on preparations for his big announcement tomorrow. He plans to tell his people to leave the electrical plant alone; plans to extend his hand in peace to the refugees in the woods. People will love him.

And when people start being murdered, they will never suspect their benevolent leader is the one sating his bloodlust with a town full of victims.

* * *

><p>Emily glances down at the blonde in her arms. She smiles and strokes a stray lock of hair off a closed eye. JJ smiles.<p>

"You know, this isn't exactly how I pictured my wedding night."

Emily grins at her wife. "Never thought I'd live to have a wedding night so I guess this works for me." She gives Henry a kiss on the forehead as he sleeps in her arms.

JJ chuckles and shifts her hold on Declan. "Works for me, too. Of course, getting a chance to make love to my wife was kind of high on my list."

Emily blushes and shivers. "Uh, well, mine, too I admit." She leans over enough and they share a quick kiss. "I love you so much. And I love our sons, too."

"Mmm, same here, Emily."

Declan suddenly sits up and rubs his eyes. "Potty, Mommy."

JJ gives him a hug and helps him stand up. "Okay, Dec. Let's go potty."

She stands and takes his hand, leading him to where the outhouses had been set up. Emily looks down at the little blonde boy in her arms. She kisses his forehead again.

"Thank you for accepting me so easily, Henry. And thank you for being such a good brother to Declan. The kid needed a few lessons in how to be a kid and you've been a great teacher. Despite all this craziness, I hope you never forget to be a kid and I hope Declan keeps learning to have fun." She sighs. "I hope to hell this battle for your home is over soon."

Emily's mind strays from Henry's home to her own. Morgan had told her Hotch hated that he sent her off; hated how things ended between them. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him about anything else. How was Rossi? Her sector? Creepy old Grissom? She misses the people she had known for years but finds she doesn't miss the place itself. It doesn't feel like home to her.

"Did it ever feel like home? I know it never felt like this place felt. Hell, this place still feels better even with all the uncertainty of what happens next. Henry, I hope by the time you get old enough to pick up arms to defend this place it no longer needs defending. That is my hope and prayer for you and Declan both."

By the time JJ and Declan return Emily has followed Henry into dreamland. JJ smiles as she looks at the two of them. She lies down beside them and lets Declan cuddle in between her and Emily.

"Comfy?" she asks her son.

He smiles. "Yeah, Mommy. Very comfy. I love you."

"I love you, too, Declan. Goodnight, sweet boy."

She kisses him on the cheek and watches as he falls asleep. For an hour she just watches her family sleep, hoping their dreams have taken them to a place of peace.

* * *

><p>Morgan smiles up at Jordan. "Something tells me you often take charge in bed."<p>

She leans over and nips at his lip. "Something tells me you rarely give up control."

He nods. "True. In fact, only one other person ever took control of me in bed."

"I feel honored to be the second."

He rolls suddenly, putting her below him. "Who says you're going to be the second?"

She tries to roll them but he holds her firmly down. She lifts her eyebrow. "Okay, you win this round. But don't think you'll win every round."

"Well, I do love a challenge," he says with a wink then leans down to give her a deep, sensual kiss. When it ends he stares into her eyes. "And something tells me you will be a challenge I will enjoy every time."

Jordan just smiles and pulls him down once more. Yes, it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

><p>Roz stands staring out of the cave that is her war office and home all in one. Behind her on the cot she normally sleeps on her mother is in dreamland. Roz wonders about her little sister and this Emily Prentiss person. To hear most people tell it, Zeke Jareau is the only one who hates her. But can she really be trusted? She had been JJ's captor at one point. True, she seemed to really love JJ and seemed so happy to be getting married.<p>

"But if she's a skilled liar, this could all be a ruse to…to…damn, what would her motive be? Why would she be playing my baby sister for a fool?"

She walks back into her cave and looks at the paper Emily had brought with her.

"She just happens to infiltrate the mercenary camp and find the two scraps of paper that condemn my father as a traitor. Very convenient."

"Not really," Emily says from the cave entrance.

Roz turns, surprised her sister-in-law had managed to make her way to the cave without alerting her. "Not many people can sneak up on me."

"Been training since I was a kid. Not many people I can't sneak up on," Emily admits.

"Shouldn't you be with Jenny enjoying your wedding night?"

"That was my plan. But the boys decided our first night as a family we should all sleep together as a family. Considering the upheaval in their lives, seemed like the right thing to do to help them settle a little."

The two women study each other, each one loves JJ though for very different reasons. And both would kill anyone that could hurt JJ, even if it is the woman across the way. Roz finally breaks the silence.

"So you here to kill me?"

Emily grunts. "Not the best wedding gift for my wife. I'm here to answer whatever questions you have of me. If you think I didn't notice you feigning happiness for Jennifer you're crazy. I also figured we'd need to have this talk without her around so you can be as honest with me as I plan to be with you."

Roz lifts an eyebrow. "Honest with me? Interesting." She hitches her hip up on her desk. "So tell me, Emily, why the hell should I trust you with my sister and nephew? How do I know you're not here for some other reason?"

"I nearly died to return to Jennifer. Truth is, if Declan hadn't been with me, I'd probably be dead. I'd have kept pushing on until I died. Your sister made me feel…alive for the first time since I was a kid; since before my parents were killed in front of me. She gave me hope before I even knew what that was. She made me want something I never even dreamed of having."

"Oh? What's that?"

"A life before my death." She steps into the cave. "I accepted long ago that I was a dead woman. I trained to survive, then I trained to attack, and finally I trained to kill. Hotch is the head of our clan. I was his top adjudicator for the last 5 years or so."

"What's an adjudicator?" Roz asks, though she has a suspicion.

"The clans came up with a judicial system years ago. Someone wrongs your clan leader and an adjudicator carries out the appropriate sentence. Technically an adjudicator can act without fear of reprisal but essentially we are assassins. And death is just a job hazard."

"In other words, you were supposed to be able to act without reprisal but…"

Emily shrugs. "If you died on a mission so be it. If you are captured, your sentence is death. If you do not carry out your mission, you die. Plenty of chances to die, few to live."

"But you managed to live," Roz points out.

"I am good. But my last mission something happened." Emily tells Roz about running into JJ and Garcia. "From the moment I saw her, I knew I had to save Jennifer. I should have paid with my life for not avenging Hailey."

"Why didn't you?"

"I convinced Hotch the women were worth saving because of the knowledge they had and Reid had. He agreed to help free Reid but I was left behind as payment to keep Doyle from retaliating. My life for the lives lost in a potential battle. It was a fair exchange."

Roz studies Emily. "Things are really that black and white to you, aren't they?"

"They used to be. Then I met Jennifer and nothing has been black and white since. She brought color into my life."

"Why do you call her Jennifer? Most people call her JJ. Only Mom and I can get away with calling her Jenny. She always thought JJ was tougher."

Emily smiles. "I believe that. For whatever reason when she asked my name I said Emily. I haven't been Emily since I was 14. The first time we made love, she told me to call her Jennifer. I think…in each other, we started to remember who we were and who…who we could be again."

Roz studies Emily carefully. "You hurt her there will be no second chance."

"Understood." Emily steps closer. "Now here's my warning to you: the mercenaries are going to extend an olive branch to you."

"A what?"

"Old term. Means an offer of peace. It's a trick. They've turned on Zeke, they will turn on you. I don't know if they are just sick of being nomads and want a home or if they have something else in mind but if they extend an offer to discuss a truce and for you all to return with no consequences, it's a trap."

"What makes you so sure? If they just want a place to call home why can't it be East Alleghany?"

"You think they will accept your rule? Or anyone's? You think they want democracy? You think they want anything that resembles a peaceful home? Mark my words: it's a trap. Arrange a meet if you have to look them in the eye but know if you do you and whoever is with you will probably die at that meeting. Make sure your lines of succession are known."

Emily turns to leave, satisfied Roz will keep that in mind. She is nearly to the path down to the ground when Roz calls out to her.

"Emily."

Emily turns and looks back. "Yes?"

Roz smiles. "Welcome to the family."

Emily nods and goes back to her wife and children. Roz paces in her cave into the wee hours of the morning. Her new sister is most likely right about the trap.

And it will be up to Roz to give her life to prove to the refugees that there can be no alliance with the mercenaries.

"Sometimes being a leader sucks," she mutters to herself as she starts to draw up a plan for a change in leadership.


	5. Chapter 5

For three weeks the mercenaries make no move to contact the rebels in the woods. They had not even made a move against the electrical plant, which was now up and running. All that was needed was new lines and transformers to be hooked up and the whole town would be electrified. The rebels had fortified the barrier on the road to the plant but so far it had seemed like an unnecessary measure.

"This is nuts," Angus says to Roz. "What they hell are they waiting for?"

"They either want us to beg to have our home back or they are healing much like we are, prepping more weapons, getting ready for a real fight for Alleghany." Roz take a deep breath. "Ang, Prentiss came to me the night of the wedding. She warned me the mercenaries will approach us with a promise of peace and it would be a trap. When I go meet with them, you'll stay here."

"What? Why? Why the hell even go if it's a trick?"

"Because the people will need to see it is a trick, not just be told it is. They are tired and frustrated. Many will want to pack up and leave before the offer is finished being read. We need to show them it's a lie."

Angus' eyes narrow in suspicion. "And how do we do that?"

Roz takes a deep breath. "I meet with them alone, they double cross me, most likely publicly execute me. If the resistance fighters see that they will be galvanized for the war you must then lead. Prentiss will make a good second for you."

"Bullshit! I'll go to the meeting! Let them kill me! They need you here, Roz! They need your intelligence and…and your 'risen from the ashes' story to give them hope! Let me go in your place. I'm old, Roz. My knees ache in the rain or when it's cold, my shoulder sometimes hurts too much to carry a pack. The resistance can lose me. They can't lose you."

Roz smiles and pats him on the shoulder. "You make a fine argument, my friend. But the fact that people so quickly followed me because of what my father did to me and Jenny will help fuel their fire when I am betrayed again. They will not rest until our town is yours once more. That gives me comfort as I know I face my death for real this time."

Angus starts to pace, shaking his head. "No. No I don't accept that, Roz. I will do my damnedest to make sure you don't respond to the missive. I can't just…just…NO!"

She steps in front of him and stops him with both hands on his shoulders. Sad, resolute blue eyes bore into his angry green ones.

"Yes," she says simply.

He throws his hands up in anger and frustration. "BAH! Always was a hard-headed little imp."

Roz smiles. "Yep. And I will be until I die. Which could be any day now. So, with that in mind, you need to hold on to this." She hands him a metal tube. "In it is my order for who should lead the rebellion once I'm dead for real."

Angus takes it and stares at it. "Your sister," he concludes without looking.

"Yes. Aided by Prentiss. It's important they be seen as a unified leadership. Together they will be the ones to get this town running again, even if Prentiss hates the thought of being in charge."

"She does?"

"She hasn't said the words but I see it in her eyes. The coming battle will force her to take a leadership role."

"The fuck it will," Emily states from near the doorway.

"Son of a bitch. Do you _ever_ announce yourself?"

"In my line of work it wasn't a learned skill," she replies dryly.

Roz chuckles. "Good point." She steps to her. "So, you trying to tell me you won't fight by Jenny's side?"

"Sort of. We need information. I'm offering to go get it."

"No way. Too many people still in the town know you," Angus points out. "Plus word is Zeke is in custody but Frank keeps him close by to taunt him. If Zeke sees you he'll spew who you are."

"What if he doesn't see me? I can get in and get out without being seen. We need to know more than the bits and pieces we are getting right now. We know they are planning something. We need to know what and we need to know how they are preparing for it."

"And you think you can sneak into Frank's stronghold and find the information written down like the plot in an old book?"

Emily shakes her head. "No. Morgan and I will go find someone that can tell us what we need to know; one of Frank's inner circle."

Roz stiffens. "You mean torture someone for information."

"You say torture, I say encourage utilizing pain. Just a matter of semantics, really."

Roz starts to pace. Angus stares at the two women. He clears his throat.

"Uh, you know, Roz, if she does this, maybe you don't have to fall on your sword, so to speak."

"Shut up, Ang," Roz threatens.

Emily lets out a grunt. "You think I don't know you plan to give yourself up to them? You're nothing if not predictable. I am willing to go get someone so we can make a better plan than your death because I don't think Jennifer could handle losing you again. And if she looks at me and knows there was something I could have done to prevent your death I'll lose her. So, let me end this whole damn conversation by saying Morgan and I already have our plan in place and we leave at midnight. Give us 2 days to get back with information. If they contact you for a meet before that tell them you need 3 days."

"What if it takes you longer than 2 days?" Roz counters.

"It won't," Emily assures her.

Roz thinks a moment. "Okay. But you do something stupid and make my sister cry I'll cut you down myself."

Emily grins. "Yeah, I imagine you will. Still don't like me much, do you?"

"Let's just say the jury is still out," Roz admits.

"Fair enough. See you in 2 days."

Emily turns and leaves the cave. Roz walks to the entrance and watches the tall brunette walks down the path and away from the area. Angus steps up beside the petite blonde.

"Should I have them followed?"

"Won't do any good. They'll lose the tail. Where they come from war is a constant. They never settled back down into a civilized world." She takes a deep breath. "And that edge may just be what saves all our damned souls."

* * *

><p>"But why you gotta go, Mama?" Henry asks.<p>

Emily strokes a hand through his hair. "It's a special mission, Henry. Depending on how it goes it could mean we can be in our house again soon. Won't that be nice?"

"I guess. Can me and Declan still share a room? It would be good for when we study and stuff."

Emily smiles. "I bet that can be arranged." She looks over at Declan, who has been very quiet. "Does that sound good to you, too?" The little boy shrugs. She reaches over and takes his hand. "What's the matter, kid?"

"Scared, Mama. Don't want you to go. Something bad could happen."

Emily sighs. "I won't lie to you, Dec. Yeah, something bad could happen. But if we just stay out here in the woods bad stuff will happen here for sure. It's going to start getting colder soon. We need our homes so we don't get sick and stuff."

"Oh."

"Look, I am not sure exactly when I will be back, but I promise you, kid, you two will be the first visit I make after reporting to the leader, okay?"

"You can't break a promise, Declan," Henry points out.

Emily smiles. "That's right. You can't break a promise."

Declan bites his lip as he thinks about that a second. "Okay." He throws his arms around Emily's neck. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you, too, kid." She pulls Henry into the hug. "I love both of you very, very much. Now you two make sure you help Aunt Penny while I am gone and mind your Mommy, okay?" The boys nod. "Good. I knew I could count on you." She ends the hug and sits back. "I'll see you in 2 days."

"2 days, Mama. First thing after you talk to the leader," Declan reiterates.

She nods. "First thing," she agrees.

She gives them each another hug and kiss then steps out of the tent. JJ stands waiting for her. To say the blonde is NOT happy about the situation is an understatement. The fact that Emily went to Roz first really pissed JJ off. Emily stares at her wife, not sure if her plan to try to appease her will work or not. She holds out a hand to JJ.

"Come with me? Please?"

JJ grunts but takes the hand. Emily slowly leads her through the camp and beyond. They walk in silence for 20 minutes before coming to a clearing with a small tent set up. Emily turns to her wife.

"Even if you are so mad you refuse to make love to me, can I please just hold you? Please, Jennifer?"

"Tell me again why you are doing this?" JJ insists.

"We need information, Jen. Morgan and I have ways to get it; ways we were trained to get it while at Fidelis. No offense but you all aren't trained soldiers. You've lived in a semblance of peace for so long no one has the heart to do what must be done. And that's a good thing. If we can get information on what the mercenaries are planning we can better prepare to not only defend ourselves but to take back your home."

JJ studies the confident yet nervous brown eyes. She takes a deep breath. "First of all, it's _our_ home now, understood?" Emily nods. "And secondly," she grabs Emily and kisses forcefully then pushes her away, "you better get back to me safely. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Emily grabs JJ and kisses her deeply, her hands roaming over the shorter woman's body. JJ starts to shove the tall woman's coat off as Emily's hands move to the buttons on her wife's shirt. Still frantically undressing each other, they move into the small tent. JJ pushes Emily down and straddles her.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss."

Emily runs her hands up the sides of her wife. "I love you, Jennifer Jareau."

JJ shrugs out of her shirt and bra. Emily reaches for the buttons on JJ's pants and undoes them. JJ stands and strips naked for her wife, loving the look of desire she sees on the flushed face. She lifts up Emily's legs and pulls off the black boots. Emily undoes her pants and JJ slides them off as Emily finishes getting out of her shirt and bra. JJ stares down at the naked beauty below her. She steps forward, her feet on either side of Emily's hips.

"Please, Jen, please come down here," Emily begs, her hands running up toned calves. "God, I can see how wet you are from here," she says, staring at the curls glistening in the light of the lantern.

JJ slowly lowers herself until her warm, wet center meets Emily's pubic triangle. Both women moan. Emily reaches up and starts to caress supple breasts. JJ braces her hands on the shoulders below her and starts to grind her clit against her wife. Emily meet each thrust. JJ's eyes close as her head falls back at the sensations lighting her body on fire. Suddenly she stands.

"Jen! No, please, baby…no…" Emily groans.

"I saved something else from the house, Emily." She reaches into her jacket and pulls a cloth-wrapped package. Emily feels a rush of wet between her legs as JJ pulls out Emily's strap on…and puts it on herself. "I'm going to fuck you, Emily. I am going to make you remember me with every step you take away from here." She kneels down between Emily's legs. "I'm going to make you mine and make you want nothing more than to get your ass back here safely so I can take you again and again and again."

"Yes, baby. Make me yours. Make me- - OH, yes!"

JJ rubs the tip of the toy up and down Emily's soaking center. "So wet for me. So ready to be made mine."

"Yes…yours…yours," Emily pants.

JJ leans down and captures a hard nipple between her lips. She sucks it, her teeth teasing it with a small nip. As Emily's arches in response to the stimulation, the blonde drives the phallus into her wife.

"YES! FUCK! YES!" Emily screams.

JJ doesn't take it slowly. She thrusts hard and deep into her wife, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting forward once more. Her mouth travels between dusky, pebbled breasts as her hips pummel her wife's clenching center.

Emily wraps her legs around JJ's hips, her body responding to the possessive actions in a way she would have never believed possible. Both women are grunting and moaning as they are both being quickly taken to the edge of heaven. Suddenly JJ pulls her mouth from the full breasts she has been working. She stares into Emily's eyes.

"Mine, Emily Prentiss. Mine."

"Yes. Yours. Yours, Jennifer Jareau."

JJ pulls herself up Emily's body, allowing the strap on to drive harder and deeper into the brunette. JJ locks eyes with Emily.

"To you…I'm Jennifer Prentiss. Because I am yours as you are MINE!"

And that statement drives them both over the edge. JJ slams her mouth into Emily's as they scream out their orgasm. Emily's is still trying to catch her breath when JJ pulls out.

"Oh! Oh, Jen that's…what are you…oh, God, Jen…"

JJ flips Emily over and pulls her up to her hands and knees. Never before had Emily given herself to anyone this way. But her legs spread and she drops her head to her forearms as JJ drives into her once more.

"Can't…get…enough…of you…Emily," JJ grunts as she fucks her wife from behind.

Her mouth latches onto Emily's shoulder blade, sucking a hickey in time to the thrusts. Emily rocks back, meeting each pump with her own desire to take as much as JJ is willing to give. Suddenly she feels JJ's hands on her breasts, pulling her up. Her legs slide out, impaling her even more as she sits on JJ's lap. JJ sucks a sensitive area just below the ear that sends explosive sensations all over Emily's body. JJ pinches highly sensitive nipples as she thrusts up into her wife.

"Fucking…love…you," JJ whispers into Emily's ear.

"Love…too…oh, I'm gonna…gonna…"

Emily loses the ability to speak as she can only scream her wife's name as she explodes, her essence raining down on her wife's legs. JJ pumps a few more times before she, too, follows Emily over the precipice.

"FUCK! YES! YES! YES!" she screams as her aftershocks drive the phallus in deeper, sending Emily over for yet a third time.

Emily throws herself off the sex toy, not sure her mind could handle going through a fourth orgasm. She lies on her stomach, trying to catch her breath as her body thrums with pleasure. JJ lies down half on her, half off. After a few minutes, JJ gently kisses Emily's shoulder.

"I'm so scared," she whispers.

Emily carefully rolls over and pulls JJ into her arms. "Me, too. But no matter what happens, my heart will always seek to return to you. Everything I am doing I do for you and our sons. You've given me a life, Jennifer Jareau Prentiss." She strokes a lock of hair out of JJ's eyes and locks onto the blue orbs she could get lost in forever. "And I haven't lived enough yet to give it up without a fight."

JJ kisses her, this time gently, hoping to convey the love in her heart. "I'm holding you to that. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

They kiss again. Emily rolls, putting JJ on her back. Emily takes the strap on off her wife and uses her hands and mouth to make slow, sensual love to the woman who has opened up a world of light to her. By the time they are dressing so Emily can meet Morgan, both know they have said what they needed to say, done what they needed to do to make sure they have truly conveyed the depth of their love for each other.

* * *

><p>JJ walks into Roz' cave. She glances over at their sleeping mother then meets her sister's eyes.<p>

"They're gone."

Roz nods. "Good." She studies her sister. "You know I didn't want her to do this but she was right it needed to be done."

"I know," JJ replies emotionlessly.

Roz rolls her eyes. "Geez, Jenny, I've known you all my life. You're pissed at me."

"Damn right I am. But not about Emily." She steps to her sister and whispers so her mother doesn't hear. "How fucking dare you think you can just sacrifice your life to get people fired-up! I'll chain your ass to a tree if you willingly walk into a trap. And do you really think it would galvanize people? Fuck, Roz, I think it would show if our supposed best and brightest can be killed so easily the rest of us are just sitting ducks. Your death in that manner would destroy the resistance, not strengthen it."

Roz stares at her sister in shock. She hadn't considered her execution being a death knell for everyone. She runs a hand through her hair. "Then what the fuck do I do?"

"Don't make any decisions until we hear back from Emily and Morgan."

"Fine. But how long do we wait? What if they don't make it back? Then what?"

JJ steps into her sister's space. "They will _make_ it _back_. Don't you dare insinuate otherwise."

Roz slowly shakes her head. "When the fuck did you grow up, Jenny?"

"I grew up when I buried my sister…and started to believe the rumours that my father had her killed."

JJ turns and walks out of the cave. Roz just watches her go. At some point in the last few years JJ had grown up and become a fierce fighter. And since she had returned from Fidelis she had become a leader.

"Scary what love can do to you," Roz mutters as she goes back to her desk to read some reports from a couple of the spies they have in town.

* * *

><p>Morgan and Emily study the armed guards pacing in the town square. From their vantage point in the burned remains of a church steeple they can see in all directions…as long as the floor holds out and they don't plummet to their death.<p>

"I fucking hate heights," Morgan mutters.

Emily grins, feeling alive in a way she hasn't in a long time. "Suck it up, buddy."

He rolls his eyes. "So, I'm counting 20 making sure no one goes near Zeke's old house."

"Me, too. Probably 4 to 6 more inside."

"Plus that guy Frank. Maybe Zeke, too?"

Emily nods. "From the sound of it Frank is enjoying tormenting Zeke. You'll forgive me if I don't feel sorry for my father-in-law."

"Forgiven. So what's the plan?"

"We need to know two things: what Frank is planning for Roz and this town, and we need to figure out how many people here have really turned against their townsfolk."

"First will be easy to accomplish. The second, not so much," he points out.

"Yeah, I know. So, you take the first part, I'll take the second."

"No. Fucking. Way. Prentiss, think about it: the minute you start asking about loyalty someone will want to know why. And eventually someone will sell you out for an extra ration of water or food or who the fuck knows what."

"You think I don't know that? There are ways to get information without even asking. And I know where to go to do it."

Morgan studies her a second. "For the record, I hate this."

"Me, too. We have 24 hours to get what we need. Tomorrow night meet me at the gate near the old mine works."

Morgan nods. "Sounds good. Do me a favor?"

"Name it."

"If I don't make it out of this shit tell Jordan I actually saw a future with her."

Emily smiles. "Done. If I don't make it out, make sure Jen knows I love her, I love our boys, and this was all to give us a chance for a real life."

Morgan smiles. "She knows that. I'll make sure your boys believe it, too."

"Thanks, Derek."

He nods.

The two quickly and quietly descend back down the steeple. On the ground floor they quickly double check the array of weapons they have secured all over their bodies. With a terse nod to each other, they each slip out different doors into the night. Morgan will try to secure himself somewhere in the former home of Zeke Jareau. Emily will make her way to the Red Light District to visit a few hookers. No, she has no plans to betray her wife.

But she knows very well men talk more when getting laid than any other time.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgan walks down the street as if he belongs there. His confidence keeps people from even looking at him twice. Well, most people at least. A man near the former home of Zeke Jareau sees Morgan and his eyes narrow.

"That's the guy that showed up looking for JJ, Reid and Garcia. What the hell is he doing here if they are out in the woods?"

Ricky waits until Morgan passes by before calmly stepping onto the sidewalk and following at a safe distance. After a few minutes of just wandering Ricky starts to think Morgan is just in town to bide his time before leaving. As they get to a rather run down part of town he figures one more block then he returns to Zeke's house with word that the man from New Frontier is still around. He turns a corner and sees the street is deserted.

"What the fuck?"

He walks a little ways down the road, looking for a window or door Morgan may have used to get off the street. He discounts one door as too damaged to be opened. Wrong!

"Hold it right there, buddy," Morgan says as he steps out of the door and presses a gun to the back of Ricky's head. "I need some info and you're going to give it to me. Step inside."

"And if I say no?" Ricky asks with false bravado.

Morgan cocks the gun. "I find someone else to chat with and the feral animals on this side of town have fresh meat for dinner."

Ricky swallows hard. The calm manner in which Morgan makes the threat tells him it is not an empty one. Morgan gestures back into the building he had hidden in and Ricky walks inside. As soon as the door is closed Morgan cracks Ricky in the back of the head and knocks him out.

"Time to get you ready to talk, Ricky boy. If you're as big a putz as JJ told me, you'll be spewing info in no time."

Twenty minutes later Ricky sputters awake as water is thrown in his face. It takes him a second to evaluate his situation…and he doesn't like what he sees. His hands are tied together and pulled up over his head. His feet barely touch the floor. His shirt has been removed. He stands in a small square of light thanks to a window on the second level of the building…a second level where most of the floor is missing. He tugs at his hands, trying to get them loose. After a few minutes of struggle he stops and just hangs.

"So now you know you won't escape," a voice in the darkness states. "You probably also know that on this side of town screams for help are ignored if they are even heard." Morgan steps to the edge of the light. "This can go easy or this can go hard. I prefer hard," he offers with a cruel smile.

"I…I won't say shit!" Ricky insists.

Morgan pulls out a sharp, double-edged knife. He steps to Ricky and slowly brings it down the man's hairy chest leaving a naked patch in its wake. Morgan lifts it up and blows the hairs from the blade.

"Gives a nice shave. It can also skin you like the rat you are. And I can do it very, very slowly."

"I tell you anything, I'm dead," Ricky states.

Morgan steps closer and cuts an "X" over the man's heart. "Then you have nothing to lose. Because you don't talk, you're dead even sooner."

Rick looks down at the blood seeping down his chest. He looks up into brown eyes filled with hate and bloodlust. He shivers.

"What…what do you want to know?"

* * *

><p>Emily uses back alleys to make her way to the Red Light district. By now most men and women who work the area would be turning in to get some sleep. Only a few work the day shift so only a few may see her. She was not in the mines long but it was long enough to hear that Trixie Gold is quite popular and charges enough to have only a high-end clientele.<p>

She is also quite the dominatrix and powerful men have a weird desire to have women abuse them to help them relieve stress.

"Hmph, men are so fucking weird," Emily mumbles.

From the shadows of an overhang, she watches Trixie's apartment until she is sure the woman has no client with her. Emily then makes her way to the building's side alley and leaps up to grab the ladder on the fire escape. She climbs up until she is on Trixie's floor and eases towards the window. She sees the woman having a sandwich and glass of water. Emily taps on the window.

"What the fuck?" Trixie squeaks.

She looks at the window and sees a dangerous looking woman in all black holding up a bar of gold. Trixie lifts an eyebrow and slowly walks over. She stops about a foot from the window.

"I don't know what you've heard, honey, but I don't do chicks."

"And I only do my wife so we're fine. I need information. I know men talk when they have sex. I need info. Don't even pretend you want to keep the town under the rule of Zeke or whoever runs the mercenaries."

"And you think you can make a change?"

"I do. The rebellion is strong, Trixie. With information from you we can be stronger."

Trixie considers this a moment then steps forward and unlocks her window. "The gold bar," she says, holding out her hand. Emily drops it in. "Now get in here before someone sees you and thinks I spend the day fucking chicks."

Emily crawls in the window. She stands as Trixie studies her.

"You the one that JJ fell for?"

Emily nods. "Yes."

"She and I were friends as kids. My dad crossed her father and next thing I knew Mom and I had squat because Dad met with an 'accident' at work. That fuck Zeke killed him. I don't have proof but I know he did. I am pretty damn happy he's getting his ass handed to him by Frank and the mercenaries."

"Zeke hired assassins to kill JJ. You happy about that, too?"

Trixie stiffens. "No shit…his own kid? He wanted to kill his own kid?"

"Yeah. And they screwed up and killed Roz instead. How long did Zeke pretend to mourn his daughter while inside he was mad as hell that JJ lived?" Emily asks angrily.

Trixie studies her a second then sits down at her table and gestures for Emily to sit across from her. "What do you want to know?"

"What are the plans? Why haven't they attacked the refugees in the woods or the power plant? I need to know everything you have been told by the men using your…services. And don't tell me they don't talk I know for a fact they can't help but brag about their plans."

Trixie chuckles. "Brag? Hell, more like crow about their brilliant plans to crush the people of this town. I will say, the head of the mercenaries is this guy named Frank. He doesn't use anyone's services. He has this wife and for some weird reason he is loyal to her. But what I do know is when someone crosses him, he tortures them to death then makes a wind chime with their ribs."

Emily winces. "That's horrible!"

"Yeah. He's a real piece of work from what I've heard. He has been threatening to try and convict Zeke for treason then publicly execute him. But some sort of insurance that was left at the mercenary camp disappeared."

"Proof? You know what kind?" Emily asks, thinking about the charred letters she had found.

"Sounds like a bunch of letters and stuff. He had a trunk full of them but they disappeared."

"A trunk full…shit. I found some burned in their old camp. My guess is Zeke had a loyalist close to Frank who burned the evidence. I wonder if he's still playing for both sides."

"Most likely. Frank and Zeke still have their close inner circle. Sound like rival packs of wolves surrounding one injured deer and trying to figure out who gets it. Each know the other pack is deadly but for now they can be at peace because the deer ain't dead yet."

Emily grins at the woman. "Nice analogy. Who do you think would be- -"

Her words break off as someone pounds at the door. Trixie jumps up.

"Bitch, you get me in shit I'll kill you myself," she hisses at Emily.

"TRIXIE! COME ON, BABY! I NEED YOU!" a man begs.

Emily lifts an eyebrow. Trixie rolls her eyes and walks to the door.

"Patrick, I told you: I only work nights. Go away and come back after 8."

"I can't! Come on, baby, let me in! Zeke has me setting things up so we can kill the fuck leading the assholes out in the woods." Emily stiffens at that admission. "I have like an hour to let off some steam. Please, baby, let me in!"

Emily moves to the window. She cusses when she sees men loitering in the alley, obviously waiting for the man at the door. She looks at Trixie, telegraphing that she can't leave that way. Trixie rolls her eyes. She wants to just tell Emily to get the hell out but if someone sees the woman leave Trixie would be guilty by association. She walks over and opens a door.

"In here."

Emily frowns. "Seriously? The closet?"

"That or under the bed. Trust me…the bed will be _very_ uncomfortable for you," Trixie says and waves her hand into the closet, encouraging Emily to just get inside.

Emily rolls her eyes and gets in. Just before Trixie closes the door, Emily stops it. "Get him to talk about their plans for the resistance leader. Lives depend on it, Trixie."

Trixie studies Emily a second. "You really love her, don't you?"

"I married her, Trixie. And I will give my life for hers," Emily confirms sincerely.

"Their plans are to capture JJ and her mother and kill them publicly. Frank wants the people to see Zeke enjoying their deaths to prove to them that Zeke is a traitor. Then he can kill Zeke with or without evidence."

"So Zeke is working with Frank?"

"No. He's still technically in custody but Frank keeps him around just to torment him."

The door is pounded on again. "TRIXIE! PLEASE!"

Trixie pushes Emily on into the closet and shuts the door, locking it from the outside. Emily's heart starts to pound. Closed in and in the dark. She tries to convince herself that if needed she could kick her way out in a heartbeat. Doesn't help. Much. But the risk of getting killed before protecting JJ makes Emily face and overcome her fear.

_"I love you, Jennifer. I can deal with this fucking closet if it means protecting you and your mother. I can do it. I swear I can do it for you, baby_," Emily says to herself over and over again, praying this guy is a quick shooter so she doesn't have to be brave for long.

* * *

><p>Frank smiles, his face an eerie mask of death. "So, Zeke old boy, think today is the day? Is this the day you die for your transgressions?"<p>

Zeke sneers at the man. "I tire of your games, Frank. You can't kill me because you've made a big deal about justice and proving to everyone I knew what you were doing. If you had proof you'd have publicly executed me weeks ago. Admit it, Frank: you have NOTHING!"

Frank's smile fades. He looks at his two guards. "Give Zeke and me a moment, would you?"

The men nod and leave the room. Once Zeke and Frank are alone, Zeke stiffens up. "I'm not scared of you, Frank. You forget that I know your weakness."

Frank's eyes narrow. "I have _no_ weakness."

"Oh really? Tell me, Frank old boy," Zeke says sarcastically, "when was the last time you saw…Jane?"

Frank is across the room faster than Zeke would have believed possible. The younger psycho slams the older psycho against the wall, his hand against Zeke's throat.

"What have you done with Jane?"

"I still have allies, Frank. I still have people who want to see me in charge, not you! They took Jane for a little walk. And you will _never_ know where unless we come to a little accord."

Frank tightens his hand, enjoying it as Zeke starts to show signs of choking. Yet testament to the old man's insanity, he doesn't try to fight back. He knows he has won this match.

"AAARRGGHH!"

Frank screams and shoves Zeke to the ground. He wags a finger in the downed man's face. "One hair…hurt one hair on her head and I will slowly dismember you while you are still alive."

Zeke stands and makes a point of dusting himself off. He limps over to the side table and pours himself a drink. He sighs happily as he takes a sip.

"I know it's morning but I've missed my drinks. I am glad to see you haven't finished them all."

"I don't drink," Frank states.

"Obviously." Zeke limps over and sits down behind his desk. "You need me, Frank. I needed you and now you need me. And not just because my boys will make Jane beg for death if they don't hear from me soon. No, Frank, you need me because those assholes in the woods won't just give up as the weather grows colder. Nor will they just sit idly by why you and your thugs take over the town. Tell me: how many have disappeared the last few weeks? I know a few have returned but not nearly as many as have left in the night. And what of the electrical plant? Why is it still under control of that rag tag team led by that beanpole geek Spencer Reid? Tell me, Frank, what the hell is your grand plan now that you have installed yourself in my home."

Frank slowly walks over and leans on the desk. His eyes are practically alight with fury. "Don't question me."

"But I have to. You betrayed me, Frank. And for what? What was your big plan when you attacked a day early?" Zeke asks sarcastically.

"My plan was to have a warm, weatherproof house before fall for winter. Mission accomplished."

"Bullshit. What else did you want? Did you think everyone in town would just bow down to you? It took me years to manipulate these people into sheep. Right now those that remain fear you, they don't respect you." He leans forward on the desk. "I can help you, Frank. I can help you bend these people to your will."

"And why would you do that? What could possibly be in it for you, Zeke?" Frank asks suspiciously.

"My wife and daughter ran off with the rebels. Kill them. Make them suffer for their betrayal. Add their ribs to your collection of wind chimes." He taps on the desk. "But give me my grandson. I will raise that boy to be a man both feared and respected. I'll raise him to be a man you and I can both be proud of and be worried he will stab us in the back when we least expect it."

Frank considers this a moment then smiles, showing almost more emotion than he ever has. "You know, Zeke, I think I like your terms. Shall we shake on it?" He extends his hand.

Zeke knocks back the rest of his whiskey and sits back in his chair. "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

Frank chuckles. "Wise decision."

He stabs the dagger he had planned to use on Zeke's arm into the desk. The two men stare at the blade, recognizing it means their alliance is one of convenience and at any time it could end…in death.

* * *

><p>Morgan wipes the blood off his knife with his captive's shirt. Ricky is a whimpering pile on the floor. Morgan shakes his head, disgusted at how little it had taken to break the man and get everything that Frank and Zeke were plotting. Though a lot of what he learned dealt with Zeke, Ricky had been close enough to the top to hear a little about Frank's plans, too.<p>

"_But to be sure I need one of Frank's men_," Morgan tells himself.

Ricky moans and rolls to his hands and knees. Morgan steps up behind him, grabs his head and swiftly snaps his neck. Ricky would talk even faster if he goes back to Zeke. Morgan can't risk that.

"Thanks for the info. Be glad I interrogated you and not Emily. If she knew what you'd done to JJ you'd still be suffering."

Morgan grabs his coat and the weapons he had set aside while he worked. He needed to find one of Frank's men to see what that side was planning. He could only hope Emily was having as much success as he was. One thing that isn't different no matter what town or clan you find yourself in: Knowledge is power. The more he can take back to Roz and the resistance the better their chances of winning back their town.

He carefully exits the building and makes his way back to the center of town to hunt down his next font of information.

* * *

><p>Emily sighs in relief as the door to the closet is opened. She steps out and takes a deep breath of fresh air. She then looks at Trixie.<p>

"I hate the dark and hate closed in places. So please tell me I was hallucinating when I heard that guy ask you to put him in a diaper and spank him like a toddler," Emily begs.

Trixie starts to laugh. "Woman, that is mild compared to some of the shit I am asked to do."

"Yeah, men are fucking weird. Can't believe part of me is drawn to them."

Trixie lifts a brow. "Really?"

Emily shrugs. "I mean, not anymore. Not since JJ but, yeah, I'm bisexual. Pretty much ignored the lure of men because of pregnancy and stuff. Last time I gave in to the urge it…well…you know…"

"Didn't get the right herbs in time?" Trixie guesses.

"Didn't get them at all," Emily answers. She shakes her head. "Anyway, that's in the past. So, um, what else can you tell me about the mercenaries or Zeke?"

By the time Emily sneaks out of the woman's apartment an hour later she knows Frank is really the one pulling all the strings right now but there are still some Zeke loyalists doing their best to reinstate their leader. There has to be a way to exploit that division at the top of the food chain.

She turns those thoughts off for the moment to concentrate on getting from the Red Light district out to the power plant while being seen by the fewest number of people possible. A few see her and their eyes widen as they recognize who she is. Thankfully they do not say anything or call attention to her.

_"Fuck…didn't realize how well known I'd become_," Emily thinks to herself.

If she gets to a more populated area it is only a matter of time before someone points her out in hopes of currying favor with Zeke and/or Frank. Though it will take longer, she makes a turn that will take her towards a burned out section of town. She is sure she can make her way to the road out to the plant that way without seeing many, if any, others.

Two hours later she conceals herself in a house with a view of the road. Going up to the second level, she peers out in all directions until she is sure she has seen all the patrols.

"Shit. How the hell do I get past 20 men without them shooting me in the back and get to the power plant without getting shot in the front? Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Emily leans against a wall, trying to figure out what to do. Her first acceptance is she will have to wait until dusk when the sun is down but before the moon starts to rise. In that murky light she would be harder to see. Of course, it would also make her foes harder to see. She slides down the wall to the floor. Though she won't sleep she knows she needs to rest her body so she can keep going and get information back to JJ and the others.

"I love you, Jennifer. I love you and Declan and Henry so much," she whispers, that love reminding her why she is getting ready to eat dried rations and rest up against a hard wall. "See you tonight, my loves."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't find him? He didn't defect!" Zeke insists as he slams one of his men into the wall. "Have you checked with the whores down in the Red Light?"<p>

"Ricky didn't go see them. He had a woman here in town."

"Then did you check with HER?!"

"YES! She hasn't seen him since yesterday. I swear, Zeke, he just ain't here!"

Zeke releases the man and starts to pace. "Frank…that bastard Frank probably had him killed, Kelvin. I'd bet he had him tortured to find out who I had in the mercenary camps. Any chance he knows?"

"No way. I never told Ricky who you had over there. I was the only one other than you that knew it was Fitzpatrick."

"Good. Good. Shame. I liked Ricky but at least I can be sure my plant is safe for now. You've been quite the find, Kelvin. It was a grand day for me the day you stumbled into town."

Kelvin smiles. "I'm just glad you appreciated my…skills when you heard about them."

"I did. I still do. And to that end I need you to utilize your skills once more."

"Anything, Zeke."

"Most don't know you're one of my close confidantes. I need you to defect to the woods." Zeke turns and pins the man with a stare. "I need you to bring me my grandson and, if you can, kill that bitch Prentiss. Kill her little whelp, too. Make sure my daughter knows the same fate awaits her when I can look into her eyes."

Kelvin grins. "Will do. I'll leave tonight. Give me 2 days and I'll have Henry back in your arms."

"Good. Very good. Be gone. Now."

Kelvin nods and slips down into the cellar of Zeke's home. He makes his way to a shelving unit in the corner and hits a hidden switch. As the shelf swings out he takes a step forward. It takes him a second to register there is someone already standing there. And it is a second too long. Morgan's fist connects with Kelvin's jaw and sends the man stumbling. A roundhouse kick follow up knocks the man out cold.

"Shit," Morgan mutters.

He drags the man into the escape tunnel closes the door. He then drags the man down to a passage that had partially collapsed. He quickly binds the man and smacks his cheeks to wake him up. When Kelvin's eyes open he stares into angry brown orbs.

"I really didn't want to bump into anyone," Morgan starts. "But since I did how about you tell me where you were going?"

"Fuck you."

"You're not my type. So I will ask once more: where are you going in this nice little passageway? Obviously it's used often since you have electric lights down here. So what little mission did Zeke have you on?"

Kelvin is struggling against his bonds. "Fuck. You."

"You know, if I had time I'd beat an answer out of you. But since I don't I'll just have to leave your ass down here."

"And when I am free I will carry out my mission. Mark my words: I'll enjoy every bit of it."

Morgan slowly shakes his head. "Not sure what that mission is but you won't be carrying it out."

Morgan steps back towards the main tunnel. He looks at two already cracked support beams. He taps them a second. Kelvin's eyes get wide.

"WAIT! NO! DON'T!"

Morgan spin kicks both beams, bringing the ceiling down on the still struggling Kelvin. Soon the man's screams are silenced as dirt, rocks and wood bury him alive. Morgan stares at the still settling debris a moment. There was a time he'd have done that without thought, without remorse. But something inside him had changed in the last year.

"Maybe love really is for suckers and I need to forget all it's taught me about life. Damn you, JJ, for opening my friend's heart. And damn you Emily for dragging me inadvertently into feeling this shit."

He looks towards the door leading to the house. Now that he had confirmed where the passage Ricky had told him about leads, he makes his way back to check out another passage. If it leads where he thinks, he'll be able to give the resistance two ways of secretly getting into the house of Zeke and Frank.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily's eyes open as soon as she hears the sound of shuffling. She remains still, not even breathing as she tries to zero in on where it is coming from. Downstairs. Where the kitchen used to be. She remains seated, lest she make the floors creak and let the other person in the house know she is there. If they leave without coming upstairs, they live. If they find her…well…what happens next will depend on if they are friend or foe. She slides a set of brass knuckles out of her pocket. A foe would have information…and a major headache.

A few minutes later someone starts up the stairs. Emily moves into a crouch and carefully, quietly moves to the doorway, staying concealed in the darkness. She slides off her duster, knowing she'd need a little more maneuverability in the room. She hears the other visitor step into a room down the way.

"Picked fucking clean," the man mutters. "Should have guessed. Damn neighborhood is worthless. Should just burn this shit to the ground."

He steps into the room where Emily lies in wait. It takes him a second to notice he isn't alone. It takes her less than a second to identify him as a mercenary. As he turns towards her, he meets her brass-covered fist, given a little extra power from her push up from the ground. The man drops like a rock.

"Better hope you don't have friends following you. Otherwise you'll be useless to me," she tells the unconscious man as she hogties him.

She quickly divests him of weapons and gags him so he doesn't start to scream when he comes around. She moves to the windows but sees no one moving around outside. She checks from several rooms until she confirms he is on his own just looking for things to steal for trading. She goes back to the room where he lies. She squats down a few feet away from him so that she will be the first thing he sees when he wakes up. A few minutes later he moans and starts to blink open his eyes. The first thing he registers is that he is bound. He grunts and starts to struggle then notices Emily.

"You won't get loose unless I untie you," Emily explains to him. "Now, I can loosen that gag and you can tell me what I need to know or I can just slit your throat and leave you to the rats. Up to you."

The man struggles a bit more. Emily just lifts an impatient eyebrow and waits him out. Finally he stops and just glares at her.

"All done?" she asks. He nods. "Good. So 1 grunt for gag, 2 grunts for rats." He grunts once. "Good. I am sure it goes without saying, scream for help and you're dead before the first syllable clears your lips." He nods. She steps over and jerks the gag down. "So, why hasn't Frank gone after the power plant yet?"

"He…he wants it fixed. Not like that asshat Zeke. The boss wants people to be happy."

"Happy? Really?" Emily says doubtfully.

The man grins evilly. "Happy people are saps."

Emily nods. "Ah. Of course. What does he want with Zeke?"

"Gonna kill him eventually. Somehow the proof Zeke was in league with the boss disappeared. He had a box full of stuff."

Emily nods as that coincides with what Trixie told her. It also means someone close to Frank works for Zeke and had yet to be discovered. "Who are Frank's closest confidants?"

"What's a confidant?" the man asks.

Emily rolls her eyes. "His lieutenants; his closest workers."

"Oh. Uh, there's really just Max and Binx that are closest to him. A couple others, like Harry and Scars, sometimes meet with him if he has a big confab. Maybe a total of 8 guys that can meet with him in person. Oh and Jane."

"Jane?"

"His wife. They are kinda creepy together but something tells me if it wasn't for Jane he'd be killing more than the traitors and assholes we capture."

"So this Jane…where is she?"

"She lives in the house with him. They are married or something. Look, you want the truth: you have Jane, you have Frank. He'll do whatever you say to get her back. Of course, he'll kill you and anyone else who stands between him and Jane even if he gets her back."

"But still…control Jane, control Frank," Emily confirms, her mind already starting to come up with a way to use that information. "What else can you tell me? What's his deal with the mines?"

"He wants to use them but too many people who know what the hell to do took off into the woods. He figures as soon as he gets them back here he'll get them to work again."

"Interesting."

Emily gets up and starts to pace. For all intents and purposes it sounds like Frank actually wants the town to get up and running and prosper. His line will sit well with the townsfolk sick of Zeke and tired of living in the woods.

"What's his angle? Really?" Emily demands of her captive.

"He wants what we all want: total domination. He'll get the town running and like I said before he'll start killing. He likes it. He also likes pitting people against each other. He has this collection of wind chime things. They are made out of people's ribs. I thought it was bullshit until I saw him make a set one day out of a spy Zeke had sent into the camp. I guarantee you he'll make a set out of Zeke before too long."

Emily nods. She had read about men like Frank. "Sociopathic serial killer." She looks down at the man on the floor. "Anything else you want to give me?"

He shakes his head. "No." He sighs. "So now I die, right?"

"All the info you gave me will be used against Frank. Why should I kill you when he'll kill you himself?"

Emily kicks the man in the head and knocks him out. She takes a dagger and carefully carves the word "TRAITOR" on his forehead. Not deep but tall enough he won't be able to hide it. She gags him so he can't call out then moves back to the window. She figures she has about an hour until it is dark enough to move towards the power plant. When she does, she'll leave her captive behind with one of his knives. He can cut himself free and either take off or try to rejoin Frank's legions and hope his boss doesn't find out what he's done. Emily chuckles.

"Chickenshit will run. He gave up so much so quickly he doesn't have the guts to risk his ribs becoming porch decorations if Frank sees his head."

She settles down to wait for her chance to move towards those defending the power plant from an enemy that doesn't want it destroyed.

* * *

><p>Emily studies the scene before her carefully. About 20 yards separate the barrier put up by the resistance from the one put up by the mercenaries. She can't see those guarding the power plant but the ones on this side seem bored.<p>

"Not even concerned about attack, are you? You know they won't fire the first volley and you don't have orders to prepare for attack. Interesting. Frank really doesn't care to hurt the plant."

Emily carefully eases out of the tree she had been using to reconnoiter the road. She pulls her duster tight and looks for the path she had spied from her nest. She chooses her steps carefully so as not to step on a twig and alert the mercenaries to her presence. As she gets close to the resistance barriers she pauses and lets out a low, 3 tone whistle JJ had taught her. After a second, someone stands.

"Identify yourself," a soft voice commands.

"Emily Prentiss. JJ sent me."

"Prove it."

Emily's eyes widen in confusion. "Pr- -prove it? How?"

"Show us something to prove you know JJ," the voice commands.

But this time Emily hears the hint of amusement in his voice and the sounds of two other people snickering. She rolls her eyes.

"I have a hickey in the shape of her mouth on my neck. Who the fuck are you?"

A man steps beyond the barrier and approaches her, his hand extended. "Name's Jax."

Emily shakes his hand, nodding. "Henry's stepdad."

"We said uncle but close enough. Sorry about the 'prove it' thing. Life is kinda boring out here. Got to make some fun when we can or we'll lose our minds." He leads her back to the line. "So what's the word?"

Emily tells him about what she has found out so far that day. "I won't say let your guard down but between what I was told and what I just saw, they aren't preparing to challenge your line."

"Good to know."

"Is there anything I can get to you all?"

"Nah. Supplies arrived this morning so we are okay for a couple of days."

"Okay. What about those inside?"

"Still won't open the doors. Talked to Reid earlier and he said they are ready to roll out power but won't do it until we take the town back."

"Excellent! Maybe that will keep the leader of the resistance from making a stupid mistake."

"Which is?" Jax asks.

"Frank will demand a meet which will be an assassination. The leader thinks going and getting killed will galvanize the movement."

"NO! She can't!"

Emily's eyes narrow. "You knew, didn't you? You knew it was Roz and never told Jennifer!"

Jax sighs. "Roz swore me to silence but yes, I knew. I was one of the ones that helped get her to safety so she could heal. As long as she was dead she knew Zeke would have trouble killing JJ. A second kid murdered would put him under too much scrutiny and get more people talking against him."

Emily sighs. "You're right. She was right. Shit. Thank you, Jax, for protecting Jen."

Jax smiles. "You call her Jen. Not even Will was allowed to do that."

Emily blushes, smiling. "She calls me Emily. No one has called me that since I was like 13 or so. I just…connected with her, Jax. So, yeah, I call her Jennifer and she calls me Emily. And our kids call us Mommy and Mama. So you all make sure you hold this line no matter what and I'll do my damnedest to help Roz and the rest take back this town."

Jax smiles. "I'll hold you to that. Stay and get a bite to eat?"

"No. Need to meet my partner and get back to the Roz with what we've learned. Once we decide to move a messenger will come. It may be soon so be ready."

"We will be."

Emily shakes his hand once more and disappears into the night. She had two hours to make her way back to where she is meeting Morgan. If she doesn't run into any trouble she should make it with just a few minutes to spare.

* * *

><p>Morgan eases down onto the ground near the gate. He had almost made it back unscathed then ran into a three guys who were drunk and looking for a fight. Seeing him alone they thought he was an easy mark. Instead, they are dead, Morgan has their weapons, and a few bumps and bruises. He reaches up and tenderly squeezes his nose, wincing as it crunches below his fingers.<p>

"Son of a bitch," he mutters.

"I think it gives you character," Emily teases from nearby.

Morgan jumps. He hadn't heard her approach. "I hate when you do that sneaky shit."

"Looks like you need to learn how to do it so you don't get your pretty little ass kicked."

Morgan just grunts at her. She offers her hand and he takes it, letting her help pull him up. He studies her a second.

"Not even a damn scratch."

"Not true!" She holds up a finger. "Got a splinter in an old house."

He starts to chuckle as she grins and turns to the fence. It takes a second but she finds the hidden gate and gets them out into the woods. As they walk they discuss what they have learned and start to formulate a plan the resistance can use to both defeat the mercenaries and not sacrifice Roz.

"We need someone in their inner circle," Emily points out.

"Not going to be easy. Frank and Zeke have their close confidants and then a few men beyond those that they acknowledge. We can't just offer our services and have them believe us."

"No, we can't," Emily agrees. "We need to turn one of the jerks already there. Maybe someone will know enough about one of Zeke's men that we can use the info to turn them."

It is just after 2 a.m. when they wander into the encampment. Though Emily is eager to get to her wife and sons, she dutifully reports to the cave where Roz lives. The two Fidelis agents find the woman sitting in the opening, her mother once again using the bed.

"You made it," she says, surprised.

"Told you we would," Emily states. "And we have news. Lots of news."

"Good. I am meeting with the top leaders tomorrow morning. You two can report to all of us at that time."

"You've been contacted," Morgan states.

"Yep. Meet with Frank for 'peace talks' in two days. I am sure we all remember how well those worked for the bastards that destroyed the world. Doubt these will be any better."

"They may be," Emily says. "As long as we make sure you don't sacrifice your ass it will be fine."

Roz chuckles. "Yeah, uh, Jenny cracked through my stone skull and pointed out my death would probably be pretty bad for morale. I won't sacrifice myself. And Angus, Alfred, James and Jake all pointed out to me that you two have more experience with the kind of fighting we have ahead of us and I would be a fool not to listen to the two of you. So, go get some sleep and plan to give us the information needed to win back my town."

To say Emily is shocked is an understatement. She had been sure Roz would put up a fight when Morgan and she presented their plans. The two agents look at each other and shrug. They walk back down the incline and around to the encampment.

"So, um, you need a place to stay?" Emily asks.

Morgan grins, happiness dancing in his eyes. "Uh, no. I, um, sort of…have an invite."

Emily chuckles. "Tell Jordan hello. See you tomorrow, my friend."

Morgan nods and heads off to find his girlfriend. Emily walks through the camp, studying the many tents and makeshift shelters set up. Never before had she felt this kind of pressure going into a battle before. Then she was just a soldier, just a cog in the wheel run by Hotch. Now she was being elevated to a battle commander status and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"I hate it, actually," she mutters.

She arrives at her family's tent and by the light of the moon sees JJ sleeping with Henry and Declan on either side of her. The brunette's heart skips a beat at the beauty of the three blondes.

"I hate it but I will do it for them," Emily says with conviction.

She slips out of her duster and removes the various weapons concealed on her body. Setting them just inside the tent she moves towards the pallet where her family sleeps and kneels down. She runs a hand over Declan's head.

"Hey, kid, I'm home," she whispers.

Declan's eyes blink open. It takes him a second to register who is beside him. He sits up and throws himself at her.

"MAMA!"

His happy squeal wakes up JJ and Henry. Emily opens up an arm for Henry as he launches himself at her, too. She holds the two boys close.

"Hi, guys."

"I love you, Mama," Henry says.

"I love you, too, Henry."

"You hurt, Mama?" Declan asks.

"Nope. Got a splinter but I took care of it," she jokes.

He smiles. "Good, Mama."

"So think I can hug Mommy now?" Emily asks.

The boys scoot out of the way and Emily pulls her wife close, giving her a deep kiss.

"Hi, honey, I'm home."

JJ smiles. "Damn right you are. Come to bed."

"Uh, I should probably clean up first."

"Yeah, Mama, you are kinda stinky," Declan says innocently.

JJ laughs. "Right. So, uh, you have 5 minutes then I think we'll need a cuddle, right guys?"

The boys nod and Emily smiles, still amazed at how much she feels for these three people. "I love you three so much. I'll be back soon."

Six minutes later she crawls onto the pallet. The two boys situate themselves on either side of her. Emily kisses them both then looks at her wife. JJ leans over and kisses her wife.

"A giant bed. We will need a giant bed."

Emily chuckles. "Yep. But I am looking forward to separate rooms, too." The feral, hungry look in her eyes makes JJ shiver.

"Oh, yeah," JJ says breathlessly.

They kiss once more then settle in with their boys to get some sleep. Things were going to start getting crazy soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch is pacing in his office trying to figure out a way to approach Gibbs about his renewed desire to track down Emily. Along with that, he needs to figure out a way to ensure the survival of Fidelis if both he and Morgan are gone. He runs a hand through his hair. It has now been 2 months since Morgan left.

Two months and no word.

"He may not have even made it to that town," Hotch tells himself. "He could have been killed along the way and we'll never know. I'll have killed my best friend and my daughter and I'll never know for sure."

"Have faith, Aaron."

Hotch turns and sees Rossi sauntering up to the bar on the side of the office. The older man looks around a second then steps back in anger.

"Damn those idiots! They haven't refilled your bar. I'll go get- -"

"I sent it back. I have to stop burying myself in the bottle. I had them send my share this month out to the people. It's not much but it will give them each a bit more to use as pain medicine or whatever."

Rossi studies his leader a moment. He is clean shaven. He looks like he's had a couple good meals and even some decent sleep. He looks stronger and more dangerous than ever.

"What the hell is going on with you?"

"We haven't heard from Morgan in 2 months. Best guess is it would take a month for him to track her down and another month to either return himself or send a messenger." Hotch slaps his hands down onto his desk. "He's either dead or captive. And if he's a captive, Emily probably is, too. She got to that town and was betrayed by those two blondes and their friend or they never made it either. Too many fucking questions. Rossi…Dave…I need answers."

Rossi studies his friend a moment. "What about Gibbs?"

"I'll have to talk to him."

"Talk to who?"

The two Fidelis members turn as the man in question walks into the office. Rossi rolls his eyes.

"Speak of the devil he's sure to appear. Wish it worked that way for women and wine."

Gibbs smirks at him. "You don't like me much, do you, Rossi?"

"Nope."

"Good. Feeling's mutual." He turns to Hotch. "But that's for another day. I have news and it's not good."

"The scientists?" Hotch asks in concern.

"Nope. Your daughter." Hotch straightens up. "Caught a spy in our midst a couple days ago. Turns out Cyrus figured out that the only reason you would be sending off Morgan would be fatherly concern. He finally found a guy that had been with Doyle when they went after Reid who remembered how to get back to East Alleghany. He sent a full squad to find Prentiss and bring her back. Rumor is he went, too, but there is no confirmation of that."

"SON OF A BITCH! How long have you known this?" Hotch demands.

Gibbs bows up. "Long enough to get a couple guards and get up here to warn you, jackass!"

Hotch blows out a breath. "Of course. Right. Sorry. Just…sorry."

Gibbs nods. "Understood. I know I said no way you can leave until Morgan gets back with word. All I know is if it was my daughter and there was a chance to keep her out of the hands of Cyrus I'd do what I could. That fake religious freak will crucify her and use Bible passages to justify it."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. Rossi will have my support as leader of Fidelis in your absence. I even offer a couple of soldiers if you need them."

Hotch nods. "I'll take them."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Rossi says walking over to the two men. "How the hell do we know this is credible information? You could be lying your ass off to make a move on Fidelis!"

Gibbs looks from Rossi back to Hotch. The dark-haired man lifts an eyebrow, asking if he can explain. The blue-eyed man nods. Hotch turns back to his mentor.

"Gibbs lost his wife and daughter in a way he knows they can't return home. He's allowing this because I have a chance he doesn't."

Rossi turns from Hotch to Gibbs. Though the stern man tries to hide it, his emotions still bubble up, albeit briefly, before he quickly pushes them back down again. Rossi slowly nods.

"Okay. I'll agree to all this on one condition," Rossi says, turning back to Hotch.

"Name it," Hotch says.

"You bring your ass back here alive."

Hotch nods. "That's the first part of the plan." He looks at Gibbs. "How soon could your men leave?"

"They are about 2 hours behind me. Give them the night to rest and set out in the morning. We also have something that will help the journey for you."

"Oh? What's that?"

"One of my techs modified some old military quad tracks to solar power."

Hotch grins. "I'd heard rumors about that."

Gibbs chuckles. "I'm sure it's the worst kept secret of my clan. I'm sending you 4, each holds 5 men. Bring your daughter home, Hotch. Do it for all the parents who have no idea where their kids are…and for those of whose knowledge doesn't help keep the nightmares at bay."

He extends his hand towards the hawk-eyed man across the desk. Hotch comes to attention and takes the hand.

"Thank you, Gibbs."

Gibbs just nods. Rossi steps forward.

"I'll get a group together for the journey. I'll also send an extra spy to Cyrus to see if they have had word yet on Emily's whereabouts and try to confirm if he is gone or not."

The other two men nod as Rossi goes off. Hotch gestures to his sitting area. "Can I get you a meal or a drink?"

"Sure. Though I see your rotgut is missing."

"It is. But I have a few connections that can get me more," Hotch says with a grin.

He sends a messenger off to get dinner and drinks for Gibbs and him as the two men sit down to have their least confrontational talk ever.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, two weeks before Hotch meets with Gibbs, Cyrus gets the confirmation he'd been waiting for.<p>

"She's there, sir!"

Cyrus turns to his messenger. "In East Alleghany?"

"Yes. No. I mean sort of. I mean…kind of."

Cyrus freezes the man with a vicious glare. "Psalms 119:130 tells us: **The unfolding of Your words gives light; it gives understanding to the simple.**"

The man stares at his boss a second. "Uh, what, sir?"

Cyrus pulls out a gun and levels it at the man's head. "TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW! Stop the stuttering and speak!"

The man nearly wets himself. He clears his throat. "She made it there then all hell broke loose. Town got attacked and a bunch of people got killed and some escaped into the hills and forest. We asked around a bit but no one knows what happened to her. Some didn't even know who she was other than what they heard in the rumor mills about her and some chick named Jareau. They were, or are, lovers. I left Wally in the town gathering info and sent Seamus out into the woods to see if he could find info from them people."

Cyrus slowly brings his gun down and tucks it in his belt. "Well done." He looks to his second. "Christopher, prepare a team. We're going after Prentiss. She'll either be the bargaining chip that gives us Fidelis or she'll die in a way her father can't ignore."

"Will you be going, too, Cyrus?" Christopher asks with concern.

"Yes. I feel like God himself is telling me I need to see to this in person." He places a hand on his lieutenant's shoulder. "I leave you in charge, Christopher."

"ME?! But…but…"

"I trust you to follow my directions and the directions of the Word. Lead with an iron hand on the wicked, and a pat on the head for the devout."

Christopher nods. "I can do that, Cyrus. I'll keep everyone in line and safe until you return."

Cyrus gives Christopher a ghost of a smile. "I know you will, my son. I know you will." Cyrus turns to his messenger. "You'll lead us like the star guided the Wise Men to Jesus Christ."

The man nods in agreement. Though intimidated by Cyrus he is also loyal to the man.

"Go now and rest. We leave tomorrow when the moon is high but few people stir. It will be a long journey but the rewards we will reap in the end will benefit us all."

The messenger leaves as Christopher goes to get a team of men together. Cyrus walks over to a window and stares in the direction of the Fidelis' headquarters. He had sent missives of peace to Hotchner and been rebuffed. Gibbs and Straus had also ignored his offers of alliance.

"First Fidelis falls, then the rest of you. God guides my hand and He will help me to smite you sinners." He pulls his gun out of belt and tests its weight in his hand. "And if He does not work quickly enough, my old buddies Smith & Wesson will even all scores."

He stands at the window a long time, picturing himself as the man to slowly take over first the Metro DC area and, gradually, the country. Yes, he will be all powerful. Soon. Very, very soon.

* * *

><p>Reid stares at all the readouts and written reports. He slowly smiles and looks up at his crew.<p>

"We did it," he says incredulously. "We really fucking DID IT!"

The men and women cheer. They had solved all the problems at the plant itself. Once they confirm all the transformers and wires were intact they could deliver sustaining power to East Alleghany. Reid drops down into his chair and buries his face in his hands. None of them had been out of the plant for over a month. Sure they had gotten reports on their families and friends but all were desperate to see their loved ones in person. Reid's stomach jumps as he imagines holding and kissing his wife; feeling his child kick in her stomach.

But he is a leader.

Reid stands and looks at the 15 men and women who had helped make this dream a reality. "Okay, we've done everything we need to do here. All we have left to do is protect it and word has it the mercenaries aren't planning to destroy this like Zeke kept doing. So, we'll draw lots and 4 of you at a time will take 4 days with your family. When you return the next group will go. Sound good?"

The men and women look at each other. Finally one woman steps forward.

"Good but for one thing, Doc. You don't need to draw a number. You'll go with the first group."

Reid starts to shake his head. "No. I'm in charge. I'll go after you all- -"

"No way, Doc," another man chimes in. "We already decided. You worked longer hours than all of us, you kept our spirits up when we kept having failures, you stood up to Zeke and nearly paid with your life. And your wife hasn't seen for herself that you are okay."

"So we all talked it over and decided as soon as you announced a break you'd go first. You need to go check on Penny and her little baby genius in the making," another man finishes.

Reid studies each person in turn. All nod and show no signs that they are upset that he is going to get a break first. He finally gives them each a crooked smile.

"Thank you. I still say this was a team effort and no one person's contribution was more important than anyone else's. As my wife points out, it's a fluke I remember more information than any normal human would want to; pretty annoying sometimes, too." His team chuckles. "But all I know would have been pointless without you all to take my words and sketches and formulas and turn them into reality. It's a team. And when we get our town back I will make sure everyone knows that they can make a smoothie with a blender instead of by hand anytime they want thanks to all of you."

The group chuckles. They had been using blenders to test circuits and had drunk many smoothies over their time at the plant. Soon the lots are drawn and Reid and 3 of his crew head for the doors. He suddenly stops.

"Doc? You okay?"

"I think…part of me is terrified something will happen if we leave," Reid admits.

One man claps him on the shoulder. "Things will be fine, Doc. And we can be back here in no time if needed. Things will be fine. Trust those we leave here and the ones outside this door to protect this place. Everything will be fine."

Reid slowly nods. "You're right. Just…nervous. Let's go."

The quartet leaves, letting Jax know that things are ready to roll as soon as the town is at peace once more. Jax insists on sending two men to guard the group just in case they get ambushed. The group sets out just as the moon starts to rise. By the time it is high in the sky they are well into the woods and beyond any of the mercenaries. Though his mind tells him it takes exactly 1 hour and 27 minutes to reach the outer edge of the resistance camp, to Reid it feels like the proverbial "forever" until he sees the first outpost. His stomach does a flip.

"Almost to you, Penny," he whispers.

The group all seems to get a second wind as they approach the camps. They are lead right to Roz' cave and give a report on the power plant. While there, two members find out most of their family remains in town. As they wait to get more information from Alfred, Reid and the other tech make their way to where they are told the families are staying. As they round the hill Reid is stunned by the number of makeshift homes he sees. Most are just tents. A few actually have wooden slat walls.

"My God…" he mumbles as the extent of the town exodus hits him.

"Damn, Doc, I knew we'd heard shit but…but this is…"

"Yeah, I know. Let's just…find our families and enjoy our time with them."

The two nod and go to a board set up with a crude map of the camp. Reid scans it and quickly memorizes it. He pats his tech on the shoulder.

"See you in a few days. Your family is in row 14, tent 16."

The tech grins. He was nowhere close to that section. "Thanks, Doc. See ya!"

They split up. Reid starts out at a walk. Then a brisk walk. Then finally a jog as he approaches his family's tent. He sees it is big but split down the middle with a blanket. Obviously Jen, Emily and the boys are staying there, too. He carefully approaches, setting his shotgun beside a couple of rifles and taking off his gun belt and hanging it beside JJ's. He sees on the larger side of the tent a bed with JJ and the boys sleeping cuddled up together. He smiles and approaches the smaller side.

"So beautiful," he whispers.

Penelope Garcia Reid (still called Garcia by most people) lies on her side. Her blonde hair hangs in curly wisps around her face. Where she lies, moonlight filters in and gives her an ethereal glow. Even without that she would still be the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He kicks off his boots and slowly enters that side of the tent. He crawls onto the bed.

"Penny? Penny can you hear me?" He reaches over and gently lifts a lock of hair off her face. "Penny, baby," he says a little louder.

Garcia's slowly flutter open. Reid smiles as she sits up quickly. "SPENCER!"

"Hi, my love."

She throws her arms around his neck as the partition is thrown open. JJ's face is a mask of fear, worried the exclamation brings bad news. Instead she smiles as she sees the shaggier than normal back of her best friend's head.

"UNCLE SPENCE!" Henry yells.

Soon two little blondes are also hanging onto Reid. He kisses his wife and stares into her eyes which are filled with relieved tears.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she says emotionally, her hand cradling his cheek.

"Love you, too, Uncle Spence," Henry chimes in.

The Reid's chuckle and pull apart so he can give Henry and Declan hugs. JJ stands where she is happy to see him but knowing he and Garcia need time together.

"Henry, Declan, say goodnight. We'll talk to Uncle Spence in the morning. He's tired and wants to see Aunt Penny."

The boys reluctantly let their uncle go and head back to bed. JJ smiles as she grips the curtain.

"Good to see you, Spence."

"You, too, Jayje. See you in the morning."

JJ nods and closes the divider. Reid turns back to his wife.

"So are you here because of success or failure?" she asks.

Reid grins and lies down, pulling her as close as the baby will allow. "Success. When we get the town back little Nikola's room will have as much light as we want."

"Oh, Spencer!" Garcia gives him a big kiss. "I am so proud of you. Does this mean I get to start playing with electronics again?"

"It sure does. We'll get East Alleghany up and running again, Pen. We'll have a real town for Nikola to grow up in."

Garcia kisses him again. "So proud of you." She kisses him again. "And I am so damn horny please tell me you aren't too tired to quietly reaffirm your love for me."

He smiles as he feels himself start to harden. "Never too tired for that, sweetheart. Never."

He kisses her and soon they are shedding clothing and fighting to keep quiet as they make love after far too long apart.

* * *

><p>The next morning, JJ sends the boys down to the wash stations to clean up breakfast dishes as she goes in search of her wife, who should be coming back from the big meeting with Roz. This would also give Garcia and Spencer more quality time together. Needless to say, JJ was very glad the boys had fallen back to sleep quickly the night before. She shakes her head. First Spencer had shown up, then Emily. It had been a heck of a night.<p>

Henry and Declan are busy drying their dishes and preparing to take them back to the food preparation area when Declan suddenly gets a weird feeling. He stops drying and starts to look around, sure someone is watching him. He doesn't see anyone and goes back to drying the plates.

"Maybe when we finish this we can go practice skipping stones so Uncle Spence and Aunt Penny can sleep some more," Henry suggests.

Declan considers this a moment. "I don't know, Henry. We did tell Mommy we'd work on reading today."

"And we will but not until we won't accidentally wake Uncle Spence. He's been doing real important stuff and is real tired."

Declan nods in agreement. "Well, okay. But just for a little while."

"Excellent!" Henry exclaims. Usually Declan doesn't fall for his procrastination tactics.

The two boys drop off their dishes near the food prep area and make their way down to the stream. They find a couple of their friends from school and all have fun skipping stones and just being kids for a little while. Nearby some men and women are washing out sheets, towels and clothes for their families. It is a busy morning streamside.

But suddenly Declan gets that hinky feeling again.

He slowly turns and stares at all the people he can see. He scans everyone 2 or 3 times, remembering what Emily had taught him about trusting his instincts. Henry sees his brother's nervousness and frowns.

"What's wrong, Dec?"

"Someone is watching me, Henry."

Henry and the two other boys walk over to him. "Who?" Henry asks, also looking at the crowd.

Declan shrugs. "Don't know. But I know they are. Mama said trust that little voice in your head."

Finally Declan shrugs, still wary but not sure why. Henry pats him on the shoulder.

"Maybe it's just someone whose job it is to make sure us kids is okay."

"Maybe," Declan replies hesitantly.

The four boys start to skip stones again. As Declan reaches down for a stone a black boot lands beside him. He looks up and his eyes widen at who stands beside him.

"SEAMUS!"

The man grins cruelly. "Hello, Declan. Figured you burned like your father." He grabs Declan by the collar. "But then I heard that bitch Prentiss had you. You are going to get me a hell of a reward."

Declan is frozen in fear. Henry runs over and kicks Seamus in the knee as hard as he can. As the man crumbles he releases Declan.

"DEC! RUN!" Henry screams.

Declan takes off at a run. Seamus backhands Henry, sending him to the ground. As people start to react, the man pulls a knife and takes off after the escaping blond. Dead or alive, Declan would be going with him to Cyrus.

Declan runs as fast as his legs can take him. He darts in and our around people with ease then makes a mistake: he turns up the wrong row of tents. He races to where he thinks his Aunt Penny should be but skids to a halt when he sees two men he doesn't recognize.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" asks one with concern.

Declan turns and sees Seamus getting closer. He turns and stars to run again, making a turn that takes him between two tents and, unfortunately, yet another row away from his family. He hears a commotion as Seamus fights his way through the two tents, knocking one down in the process. Declan keeps running and heads for the woods. Louise had always told him she hid in the woods when things were scary.

Things are scary now!

Seamus sees him and grins cruelly. Very few people head away from the camp. The kid would be his. Soon.

Declan runs and runs, searching for a place to hide. He can hear footfalls behind him and knows Seamus is still coming. Finally he sees a big clump of shrubs backed up to a rock wall. He scoots in behind the shrubs and pulls his legs up to his chest. He buries his face against his knees, praying for his Mama to find him.

Seamus had heard the footsteps stop and knows Declan has gone to ground. He stops running and starts to step carefully, looking for a place a kid might hide. It takes him a few minutes but he sees a scuff mark near some rocks and then the bush that would be a perfect hiding spot. He steps carefully to it and peers behind it to see Declan hiding his face. He grins and reaches in and drags him out by the shirt collar.

"GOTCHA!" He places a knife against the boy's neck. "I outta cut you now for making me get a tear in my pants. But I'd rather give you over to Cyrus and see what he has planned for you. Something tells me you'll be the perfect bait to get that bitch Prentiss to surrender herself. And I will beg for the chance to gut her like the pig she is."

Declan shakes in fear, too scared to even call for help.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily finishes laying out what she had heard from Trixie and from her customer, not to mention the man she had left in the burned out house.

"So I was right that the peace offering is a trick," she reports. "And it's not often I hate being right."

"Oh, really?" Roz asks.

"If it had been a trick offering that wasn't to end in death, we could have put all our people back in the town ready to strike at a moment's notice. Now, when we do strike, we'll have no element of surprise," she says.

Morgan sits forward grinning. "That may not be completely true." He looks at Roz, studying her to see her reaction to his news. "There's a secret entrance into Zeke's house."

She couldn't fake that amount of shock. "What? Where?"

"A series of tunnels. I found three different entry points and all are pretty well hidden, which is why only Zeke and a handful of guys know them. There's another I didn't have time to explore that I think leads to the mining camp. If so, we can come through the fence there and enter the tunnels. Some can go right to Zeke's, the others to the other three exits which will put them here, here, and here," he says pointing to a map of the city. And with others coming from the mining camp and maybe even crashing the front gate of town, we can drive all the mercenaries and Zeke's loyalists towards the middle of a slowly tightening noose."

Roz considers that a moment, looking for any flaws in it. "It's a good plan but for one thing. We'll also drive our loyalists stuck in town to the middle."

"Maybe. But it we get word to them and weapons, they can start fighting from the middle and pushing out. We'll have those bastards in complete disarray with fighting coming from all sides."

Roz bites her lip as she considers this plan. She gets up and starts to pace.

"It's a good plan, Roz," Alfred says.

"I agree," Angus offers.

"It would be if we had trained fighters. But we don't. We have people who lifted a weapon when needed. They could panic. We could end up killing each other."

"Friendly fire casualties are a necessary evil of war," Emily states.

Roz spins and glares at her. "What? That's barbaric!"

Emily stands. "No, that's WAR! You think my parents were ready to defend themselves? No! They didn't get a chance!" She points in the direction of the town. "Those people will have a chance. To me the only question is do we do it before you send emissaries to meet with Frank or after?"

The two women stare at each other in silence. Both look furious. The men barely breathe, hoping they won't have to intervene in a fist fight. Roz finally looks at Angus.

"Your ass in on the line, old friend. What do you think?"

"If I may?" Morgan interrupts. "They would never expect us to attack while we have people there for a peace talk."

Roz considers that a moment but it is Angus that answers.

"No. Roz is right that we need time to ready people to fight. We do it after the talks. After…after I am executed," he says with sad finality.

Roz stares at the man who had been a second father to her. A father she could trust.

"Fuck," she grunts, throwing up her hands in frustration. "You are bound and determined to die, aren't you, old man!"

"I am bound and determined to give my grandkids back their home. You are right, Roz, I am an old man. I have seen war for far too many years. I have seen good people die, I have seen bad men prosper. If I can stop both those things by simply dying then so be it." He takes a deep breath. "How much time will you need?" He asks Emily.

"A week, maybe 2, to get people ready," Emily says.

"Then I will do my best to make them try to get information out of me for 2 weeks. No promises I will make it but I will try," he vows.

"You son of a bitch," Roz mutters and walks out of the meeting.

Angus looks at Alfred. "When I'm gone it will be up to you to keep her hothead in check."

Alfred nods solemnly. "I know. I will."

"Good. If not I'll come back and haunt your ass."

Alfred manages a grin. "I believe it, my friend."

Emily follows Roz out onto the ledge. She finds the woman staring off into space and knows she is desperately trying to come up with an alternative to sending Angus off to die.

"The military term is 'acceptable loss'. It means what you allow your enemies to destroy or how many you allow them to kill before deciding if the mission is a go or not. If the numbers are too high, you scrap the mission. If the numbers are low enough, you go. No solutions are perfect." She takes a deep breath. "If I could see a way of doing this without losing Angus, or without him enduring torture for who knows how long, I would tell you."

"Yeah. I know." She takes a deep breath. "So your parents were killed pretty ugly. Jenny told me. But I guess it helped mold you into the woman that can help us win back our home. Is that acceptable loss, too?"

"No. That's what made me want to be an avenger, not just a soldier. Those men never stood for that assassination. Maybe they died in battle, maybe they live to this day. Either way they never stood for what they did and I decided to be the person that makes sure assholes pay when they hurt the weak or unsuspecting."

Roz looks at her. "That's why you became a…an adjudicator, was it?"

"Yes. The burning fire in me that has never been extinguished. Maybe…maybe if I help this town it will finally go out. Maybe."

"And if not? Will you really be happy here? Settle down with your wife and kids? Or will you get bored and leave once things calm down?"

Emily takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "None of us know the future. But right here, right now I can say I will be fine here because no matter if we eliminate all these bastards, others will always be close behind and ready to attack again. Hopefully defending this town will satisfy that burn."

"And if not?"

Emily turns and stares Roz in the eyes. "Then kill my ass before I hurt Jen and the boys by abandoning them."

Roz slowly nods, knowing Emily is really asking for this. "You have my word."

"Good. I need to go see them. Let me know when you want me to start drilling your team leaders in what they will have to do."

"After lunch. I'll let you know where."

"Good."

Emily starts down the path. War was imminent. She wouldn't be a soldier, she'd be a general.

"I hope I learned enough from you, Hotch, to lead an army. I hope…hope I learned enough to stay alive no matter what the future holds," she whispers into the air. "I miss you, Dad."

* * *

><p>Emily hasn't been gone long when a messenger runs up to Roz. "There's a new group in town."<p>

"A new group?"

"Yeah. Some guy named Cyrus is there and he is looking for someone. He's asked for a meeting with Frank and Zeke. Spies in the house have already started to put themselves in place to find out more but I thought you'd want to know."

Roz nods. "Very good. Make sure as soon as anyone knows what Cyrus wants- -"

"CYRUS?" Morgan exclaims as he walks out. "What the fuck is he doing here?"

Roz stares at him. "You know him. That can't be good."

"It's not. Most likely he wants Emily and, if he knows about him, Declan."

"FUCK! Let's go!"

The two race for the camp to make sure JJ, Emily and Declan are safe.

* * *

><p>JJ is nearly to the meeting area when a messenger runs up to her.<p>

"JJ!" She turns to him, seeing fear in his eyes. "SOME GUY HIT HENRY AND TOOK OFF AFTER DECLAN!"

"Where?"

"Henry is by the river, Declan ran. No clue where he got to."

"FUCK! FIND EMILY!" she says as she races back towards the camp.

Just as she is about to turn towards the river she sees a mop of blonde hair race into the woods about a hundred yards away. She skids to a stop trying to determine if it was Declan or not. A man in dark clothes brandishing a knife suddenly breaks out of the line of tents and follows the little boy into the woods. Now she is sure.

Fury rages within her as she races after a thug who would hurt either of her sons. She cuts into the woods as soon as she sees a wildlife path. She pauses long enough to listen for the running steps of the two people she pursues. Once she has her bearings she starts after them, choosing a path that should help her intercept them if they don't veer too far from the direction they had been heading. Twice she has to stop and adjust her path, hating the delay but knowing it is necessary to save her son. As she stops a third time, she hears no running.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she mumbles, knowing that probably means the man has caught Declan or, hopefully, the boy has found a hiding spot and the man is trying to find him.

She carefully starts to move, trying to minimize the noise she makes in case the man is close.

"Move, kid!" followed by a slap and whimper.

JJ sees RED. The man had Declan and he'd hit him. She moves quickly and quietly through the trees. She gets to a clearing and sees a man push Declan forward. The little boy is gagged and his hands are tied behind his back. He is trying to walk slowly but the man grabs him by the collar and shoves him forward.

"I SAID MOVE!"

He still holds the knife in his hand and waves it near Declan's head. He hears a pounding of feet behind him and turns…to meet JJ's fist. He stumbles back a step and JJ kicks him in the knee, hyperextending it. As the man crumbles to the ground, JJ leaps on him and presses a gun to his head. She plants her knee on his arm with the knife, rendering it unusable.

"Give me one damn reason I shouldn't put a bullet in your skull," she demands.

"What do you care about the orphan brat?"

JJ lifts the gun and slams it into his temple. "Watch what you say about Declan. Where were you taking him?"

"I'm his Godfather. His dad's dead that makes him mine."

"BULLSHIT!" JJ screams at him.

Declan moans in fear. JJ turns her attention to him briefly. "It's okay, Dec. It's- -UNGH!"

Seamus had pulled a small dirk out of his sleeve with his free hand and slices into JJ's side. She reacts quickly enough to keep it from being a penetrating blow but that gives him the leverage to kick her off of him. Both roll and come to their feet. JJ ignores the stinging in her side as she levels her gun at him.

"Old saying is don't bring a knife to a gunfight. Drop it, asshole."

"You don't got the guts to shoot, bitch."

"Try me."

He grins and runs at her with his blade. She fires a single shot into his chest. He dies with a look of surprise on his face before he ever hits the ground. JJ holsters her gun and stumbles to her son, the pain in her side now really making itself known. She pulls the crying boy into a hug.

"It's okay, Declan. You're safe now. I swear it."

She starts to untie him but hears the sounds of three people running towards their location. She pushes him down beside a rock and pulls her gun, aiming it at the sounds, her free arm pressing against her side to stem the bleeding and try to ease the pain coursing through her. As the people burst into the clearing she sighs in relief.

"Em. Roz. Morgan."

"Jenny!"

Roz races to her sister as Declan leaps up and runs towards Emily. Morgan moves to the man on the ground to confirm he is dead. Emily grabs her son up and hugs him.

"Declan. Oh, son, it's okay. It's all okay now. Mommy saved you. Yes she did. Mommy saved you."

She sets him down and unties him quickly. He throws his arms around her neck.

"Mommy's hurt."

Emily glances over and sees Roz holding a piece of torn shirt against JJ's side.

"I'm…'kay, Em," JJ groans.

Emily sets Declan down and they hurry over to JJ. Emily looks at Roz.

"Flesh wound," the older blonde confirms. "But we need to get her back."

Emily nods and lifts JJ up in her arms. "Declan, go with Roz, okay?"

Declan looks at the woman in fear. She kneels down beside him.

"I promise you, Declan, you're safe. We'll go with Mommy to get help, okay?"

"Okay. Henry hurt, too."

Roz smiles. "Then we'll check on him, too."

Declan looks at Seamus, shivering with fear. "What about Uncle Seamus?"

Roz glares at the dead man. "Morgan, get someone to deal with that trash." She looks back at her nephew. "He's dead, Declan. He can never hurt you again."

She picks Declan up and follows Emily back towards the camp. Morgan finds two men and goes with them to dispose of the body and find anything on it that can help them determine if he is with Zeke or Frank and what he might have passed on about the resistance. He had been around too long to be part of Cyrus' contingent.

Morgan frowns. Unless he'd been sent ahead of the madman.

* * *

><p>Emily sees Spencer kneeling beside a pallet with Henry on it and makes her way to the one alongside it.<p>

"HENRY!" JJ forces out.

Spencer turns, his eyes widening as he sees the blood on JJ and Emily. "Henry is mostly okay. What happened to you?"

"Flesh wound," Emily tells him as Alex Blake starts to tend to JJ's wound. JJ just clenches her jaw to keep from yelling out with the pain.

"Declan!" Henry yells.

Roz sets Declan on the pallet beside his brother. The two boys hug.

"You okay, Dec?"

"Uh huh. But you and Mommy is hurt." He brushes the bandage on Henry's forehead. "What happened?"

"When that guy hit me I fell and my head hit the rocks. Gonna have a neat scar. You hurt?"

Declan shakes his head. "He just slapped me a couple times." He looks over at JJ. "By Mommy got a cut then she killed him."

Henry smiles proudly. "Mommy's tough!"

Emily can't help but smile. It seems like already the boys are just chalking the incident up to one big adventure. Emily turns back to JJ.

"I'm so sorry, Jen. He…he…he was…"

JJ shakes her head. "Forget it. He's…he's gone."

"He was with Doyle."

"I know. Told me. Fuck that hurts!" she grunts.

Alex looks at Emily. "Talk to her later. Let's get her patched up, okay?"

Emily nods and gets up. She walks away, pacing and trying to get control of her emotions. Roz gestures to Reid to stay with the boys and follows Emily.

"Morgan and I never did get to tell you why we tracked you down."

"I don't really give a damn right now," Emily growls.

"You might after you hear a man named Cyrus arrived with a small group." Emily spins around. "We're trying to find out why. Didn't JJ tell me Cyrus took over for that guy Doyle?"

Emily nods. "Yeah. Yeah he did. Fuck…if he's here…he's here for me. To use against Hotch. Otherwise why be here?"

"Morgan thought that, too. But it occurs to me he may be here for Reid if some of Doyle's men told him why Reid was taken."

Emily nods and starts to pace again. "Yeah. Okay. Right. Didn't think of that." She stops and turns to stare Roz in the eye. "I never wanted this for her. I swear it. I didn't want my past to hurt her."

Roz gives her a sympathetic grin. "I know. You think she wanted our father trying to kill you? Times are fucking nuts, Emily. No time for blaming the ones we love. And she _does_ love you."

Emily sighs. "Yeah, I know she does. Might be proof she's crazy bordering on insane," she states as she runs a hand through her hair. She sighs. "Fuck, Roz, if you and Morgan hadn't come for me just as that messenger was trying to find me. Thank you for being there for Declan."

Roz shrugs. "Hey, he's my nephew, right?"

Emily gives her a real smile. "Yes, he is. Thank you for accepting that."

Roz nods towards JJ and the boys. "Go be with your family. I'll track down Morgan and see if he learned anything about this guy."

Emily nods and goes over to be with her family. She pats Reid on the shoulder.

"Thanks for taking care of Henry."

Reid smiles. "No problem. I'm going to head back to Penny. She's a bit stressed and made me promise to bring her information as soon as I could."

"I understand. Thanks again."

Reid nods and hurries back to his wife. Emily kneels down between the two pallets. She sees JJ is passed out. She look at Alex who is finishing with the bandage. The woman doesn't even look up as she answers the unasked question.

"Probably hurt more fixing it than it did getting it. She'll wake up in a few once her body adjusts."

Emily sighs in relief. "Good." She takes Henry's hand. "And Henry?"

Alex finishes and looks up, smiling at the young boy. "He will be just fine."

"But I probably shouldn't study for a couple days, right? A'cause head injuries can make you forget stuff and if would be pointless to do lessons if'n I'm just going to forget them."

Alex and Emily burst out laughing at the reasoning. Emily ruffles his hair.

"You know, back before the fall my mother dealt with a lot of politicians. I worry you may be the future of politics, Henry."

Alex grins and stands. "I can totally see that. If you need me or my husband give us a holler."

Emily nods as she walks away. She turns back to her boys. "So are you both really okay?"

Henry nods. Declan just shrugs. Emily takes his hand.

"Declan, he's dead. He can't hurt you."

"Others could come. If Uncle Seamus can come others could, too. And Liam was real mean. If he comes- -"

"Liam can't. He's dead. I didn't kill him but I know he died."

"How do you know?"

"Because Louise told Morgan when he was trying to find us. She knows Liam is dead." She takes his hands. "And anyone else that comes along will NOT take you. I swear that to you, Declan. I will not let it happen even if I have to hire a guard to be with you night and day. Okay?"

Declan slowly nods then crawls into her lap, needing a hug as well as the words. Henry joins them, hoping his brother will feel better when he sees how much he is loved. Emily takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, praying to a God she barely remembers to keep these boys safe, especially considering the battle on the horizon that could cost them one or both parents.


	10. Chapter 10

In town Frank makes the newcomers wait to see him. He wants to see how antsy they get while waiting. Two hours after they arrive he walks into the office. Two men wait for him and he knows another 4 are out getting a meal under the watchful eyes of his followers.

"Welcome, friends," he says to them. "Do you need a drink or food?"

Cyrus shakes his head. "No, thank you."

Frank gestures to the chairs in front of his desk. "Please have a seat. As soon as my…colleague arrives we can talk business. For now I just ask did you have a pleasant journey from…uh, where again?"

Cyrus grins. "We didn't say. Information is power, sir. We'll keep that close to the vest until the end of this chat."

Frank nods. He would have done the same thing. He studies the two men and sees no nerves, no sign of irritation that they had to wait. They are perfectly calm as they await Zeke's entrance. Frank finally breaks the silence.

"Is that a Bible?"

Cyrus nods. "I never go anywhere without the good book. If gives me strength and peace."

"Ah. Lovely," Frank responds with a voice which says he believes it is anything BUT lovely.

Cyrus gives him a slight smile. "I take it you don't believe in the Word?"

"Let's just say I have yet to find a reason to believe in a book over the complexity of man. Words don't stop men from acting; power stops men from acting."

Cyrus chuckles. "Proverbs 3:11-12 tells us '**My son, despise not the chastening of the Lord; neither be weary of his correction.**' The Lord our God will be the final judge of us all and will punish all accordingly."

"Right. Well, Frank 101 says 'Fuck with me, I'll slit your fucking throat. No need to wait for some imaginary deity to pass judgment.' I like my little saying better than yours," he finishes with a slimy grin.

Cyrus merely smiles. In just a few words he has seen this is a man that puts himself on a solitary pedestal. And it is easy to topple a top-heavy pedestal. After 5 more minutes of silently studying each other, Zeke finally enters the room. Frank immediately sees he is agitated about something. But that can be dealt with later.

"Ben Cyrus, meet Ezekiel Jareau, former mayor of this little hamlet."

Cyrus smiles and extends his hand. "Ah, Ezekiel. In the good book, your namesake was a prophet who detailed visions regarding the destruction of Jerusalem, the restoring of Israel, and the building of the Millennial Temple."

"Well, let's hope old Zeke here doesn't foresee the fall of East Alleghany," Frank remarks snidely.

Cyrus nods as Zeke glares at Frank. Zeke turns to the visitors.

"So, why are you here? Peddling Bibles?"

Cyrus grins. "No, sir. I am looking for a missing member of my flock; a woman who has lost her way and needs to return with me. She was led astray by a man who pretended to care for her but betrayed her. I am here to save her soul."

Zeke stares at the man incredulously. Frank is silent a moment then bursts into laughter.

"You are so full of shit! Now, I believe you are looking for a woman but I doubt it's to save her. What's your angle, friend?"

Cyrus thinks a second. "I am searching for a woman. The why doesn't matter only that I know she was here and I know she has become a bane of your existence. Let me have her and your problem goes away."

"And who might this bane be?" Frank asks.

"Emily Prentiss."

"Bullshit!" Zeke blurts out. Frank starts to smile. Zeke marches over to Cyrus. "How do you know Prentiss?"

"She's a murderer. Not her fault as her father created her. As such I will give her a chance to turn away from him and side with me or she will stand as an example to all parents what happens if you teach your child to sin. For as Matthew 10:21 says, '**Brother will deliver brother over to death, and the father his child, and children will rise against parents and have them put to death.**'"

"So you take her and either get her to betray her father or you kill her and dump her on her father's doorstep." Frank considers this a moment. "You know, Cyrus, I think I might like you more than I like old Zeke here. Granted, I could do without the Bible spouting but to each their own. So I agree: we capture Prentiss and she is yours. What do I get in return?"

"You get her out of your hair."

"She is no bother to me. Just another woman to become porch art. I want something more."

"And what might I offer you?" Cyrus asks.

"Guns and ammo. Something tells me you and the few that came through the front gates have more stashed back with the rest of your team." Cyrus lifts his chin in surprise. "Yes, I know you have more people about a half hour from here. Not enough to take the town, mind you, but enough to be an annoying cloud of gnats."

"I'm impressed by your diligence. You can have our ammo. All I ask is to keep enough to allow us to make our journey home safely. Two guns per man, two rounds of ammo per gun."

Frank nods. "I believe that is acceptable. I hope you understand that I will have to send three men with you to protect my fee."

"Of course." Cyrus stands and offers his hand to Frank. "I offer my hand in friendship to seal this transaction."

Frank stands and surprises Zeke by shaking the offered hand. "See you in a couple of hours, Mr. Cyrus."

"A couple hours it is, sir. Thank you."

Cyrus and his men walk out to gather their group together. Zeke marches over to Frank.

"Do you think it's a wise deal? We don't even have Prentiss yet!"

"But we'll have her soon. My bet is she'll be part of the peace talks tomorrow. If not, we'll offer a trade: the delegation for her."

"But what about executing the delegation?"

Frank slowly turns his gaze on Zeke. "How the hell did you ever gain control here? We'll get Prentiss and keep the delegation. It's called a double-cross. And it will be our first demonstration to the pathetic masses in the woods that their plans for retaking their town are pathetic fallacies. They can try but they will fail and die. How many do you think will accept death so easily?"

Zeke nods. "Okay. Good plan. What if we trade the delegation for Prentiss and my wife and daughter?"

Frank gives Zeke a saccharin grin. "Now, now, Zeke, let's not be greedy. Now, I do have one other bit of business to discuss with you."

"What's that?"

Frank spins quickly and grabs Zeke by the throat. "Where's Jane?"

Zeke starts at first but then forces a smile to his face. "Fuck. You."

Frank considers killing the man and being done with him but he can't risk that Zeke is the only one who knows where Jane is.

"When I kill you, I will savor it more than any other kill. And when I make wind chimes out of you I may use more than just your ribs."

He shoves Zeke away and storms out of the room. Zeke rubs his neck and smiles. Only Zeke and one other know where Jane is being held and that is the man guarding her. The simple woman doesn't even know she's a captive; she believes she was hidden away by Frank for her safety. As long as Frank doesn't discover the secret passage in the basement all should be just fine. Let Frank do the dirty work; let his mercenaries die in the battle that is on the horizon. Then Zeke and his people will be there to sweep up the mess and retake their town.

"And first thing I will do is destroy the fucking power plant and kill those assholes that keep it running. I'll start with that sniveling bastard Spencer Reid. And I will make sure Jenny lives long enough to watch him die a slow, painful death."

Zeke smiles as he pictures his daughter's fear and horror as she watches her friend die. He moves to the bar and pours himself a drink. He knocks it back quickly then goes out and grabs a couple of his men to escort him to the Red Light district. Time to have a little fun with Trixie, regardless of what time it is. She'll open early for Zeke or else find her clientele go from the elite to the common overnight.

* * *

><p>Cyrus and his men leave the town with 3 of Frank's men and a horse drawn cart. As they walk Cyrus gives a sermon on doing the work of the Lord and the way he can rain down punishment on those that dare defy him or his messengers on Earth. His men are enthralled the entire trip. By the time they reach the clearing where the rest of his men wait he sees two of the men with them are still rolling their eyes. The third is very curious. As men start to fill the cart, Cyrus walks up to the man.<p>

"You seem intrigued by the word of the Lord. Did you grow up with religion in your life?"

The man nods, a wistful smile on his face as he remembers his youth. "Yes, I did. My father was a preacher. We'd go to church every Sunday. Afterwards we'd go and see the sick, injured, disabled. He always made people happy with just a few words and just by…by being there for him."

"He sounds like a good man," Cyrus says sincerely. "What happened to him."

"He was a good man. But one day gunmen burst into the church. They separated men, women and children. All the men, my father included, were executed on the spot." The man looks at Cyrus, tears in his eyes. "Until the end my father was preaching peace and forgiveness. He told the men that would murder him to repent and he would see them in the Kingdom of Heaven. I guess…watching that…I think that was the day I gave up religion. His Bible, his God didn't save him. But hearing you talk…for the first time in I don't know how many years I remember his words and suddenly…suddenly I know he'd be disgusted with me and the path I have chosen. That's a hard realization to deal with."

Cyrus puts a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "I understand. It is time now to repent your sins. Join me and my men on our mission. I can show you a path to peace."

"How…how do I do that? Frank will kill me if I don't go back."

"Frank can't harm you when you are under my protection. Join me, pledge your life to the Lord and I can give you peace," Cyrus encourages.

The man studies Cyrus and remembers his father working with those who felt lost due to the war. He slowly nods his head.

"I want…want to make my father proud. I'll join you."

Cyrus smiles. "Good. What is your name?"

"Wesley."

Cyrus places a hand on either side of the man's head and brings it forward to kiss his forehead. "Welcome to my flock, Brother Wesley. Your salvation starts today."

Cyrus turns to his men who are watching the other two mercenaries load the cart. Cyrus nods…and the two men are attacked. In seconds they are bound and on the ground.

"These men are minions of the devil and as such will be crucified to send a message that no one should defy God. Are you okay with that, Wesley?"

Wesley takes a few tentative steps towards the men. He had seen them kill without remorse; seen them laugh as they maimed people. To him they are no better than the men that killed his father. He drops his gun to the ground. He takes off his weapons belt and drops it, too. He walks back to Cyrus and kneels before him.

"If it is God's will they die, it is my will, too. I will serve the Lord in peace."

Cyrus smiles and pats the man on his head. "Rise, Brother Wesley. He has heard your words and seen your heart. Welcome to The Light, my child."

Wesley stands and takes his place beside Cyrus. The leader looks at four men. "You know what to do. The rest of you with me: we'll go directly to those in the woods. Two of you will infiltrate and find Prentiss. Once we know where she is and how she is armed we'll make our plans to take her."

The men nod. Soon they are moving out as four men prepare crosses for the captured men. They would plant them just before dawn so that as the sun rises those in town will see what happens to those who mock God and His teachings.

* * *

><p>Hotch pours water over his head. The quad tracks have cut travel time immensely but they lack air conditioning. As such they have to stop every hour once the sun is up or risk heat stroke. One of Gibbs' men, a fellow named McGee, walks up to him.<p>

"We should be there by this time tomorrow, Boss."

Hotch nods. "Good. You're a hell of a navigator."

"Thank you, sir. Always had a knack for it, which was helpful when my ship's computers got fried by an EMP burst. Got us back to port without losing a life."

Hotch nods. "Well done. Last sea tour?"

"Yes. By the time I got back the Navy was done. No one was left to fix it, not that there was any reason to. The Navy was done; hell all the armed forces were." He looks Hotch in the eyes. "Gibbs respects you or he wouldn't have joined the coalition. Nor would he have offered up me or the quads. It wasn't just about his family."

Hotch nods. "Thank you for saying that. I respect him, too. I think we piss each other off so much because we are too much alike," he concludes with a grin.

McGee chuckles. "Well, I wasn't going to point that out but…"

Hotch nods. They stand for a few more minutes then McGee looks at the sun. "We should get going. We'll need to stop about 5 p.m. while we still have sun left to let these charge back up and be ready for the journey in the morning."

Hotch stands up from the machine he is leaning on. "Okay. EVERYONE! MOUNT UP!" The two start to their quads. "McGee?" The man turns. "Thank you for your help."

McGee just nods and climbs into his quad to continue the journey north.

* * *

><p>Emily stares at the 5 men whole will be leading squads of fighters into battle. She closes her eyes a moment.<p>

_"Not fighters. Not soldiers. Just people using their hunting skills to try to take back their home. What a clusterfuck_," she thinks to herself.

With the arrival of Cyrus the battle plan had been changed. They have no idea how this third egomaniacal dictator could affect things in the town and they cannot risk waiting until after the so-called peace talks to act. Emily has to hope the drills Roz had ordered over the last month will be enough to help these people take back their town.

She opens her eyes and starts to pace. "How many of you have prior military experience. Like before the fall of society?" Three raise their hands. "Good. I am assuming you other 2 have some militia experience? Maybe leading a block squad or something?" The men nod. "Good. We have found a series of secret ways into the town. Turns out the Jareau house has an escape tunnel with several exits in and around the town. Earlier today a member of the resistance snuck into town, entered one of the tunnels and followed a path that took them to an exit right near the mines."

"Wait, we just found out about them today? Why the hell didn't Roz or JJ tell us about them?" One man demands.

"Their father never told them they were there. Their mother didn't know, either. You know knowledge is power and Zeke wasn't about to tell women he had no respect for about those passages. Morgan attained information regarding the tunnels and checked them out. He ran out of time before he could check the final 2 passages. One was a dead end. The other was to the mines."

"So…when the hell did he find them? And how?"

"He and I did a bit of information gathering. That's all you need to know," she says, irritated about the conversation so far. "Now you can keep asking questions that have no bearing on battle or we can get down to what you'll need to do to win your town back. Your choice, gentlemen."

She slowly meets the eyes of each man. Satisfied they are going to keep their mouth shut she leans over and points to the map on the table.

"These are the five entrances. Four teams will enter them via the mines entrance. Team 1 will go through this passage and come out near the power plant. Team 2 will go to this one just outside the front gates. You'll need to take dynamite and blow a hole in the wall. It will cause injury to those guarding the front gate and give you a way in." She pauses. "That explosion will be the klaxon telling all teams when to attack." The men nod, agreeing it will be the best way to ensure concurrent strikes. "Team 3 you'll go down this passage and come out near the old schoolhouse. Then team 4 you will go this way and come out by the Red Light district. Team 5, you won't be in the tunnels. I'll be with you and we'll make our approach from the mines to make sure the mercenaries can't get up that way and destroy the operation. So far they've left it alone but they may move against it if they feel they are losing the town. Any questions?"

"Who is leading which team?" one man asks.

"We'll get to that in a second."

"You really think this will get our town back?"

"Not in one night. There is no way this will be over in one big battle though I hope to hell I am wrong. Our main aim is to secure this power plant side of town, the mines, and the front gates by the end of the battle. Most likely there will be several small battles with a few skirmishes in between. Best scenario is we take the town back in a week. As long as we keep the element of surprise for this first attack and secure those three points we'll be fine."

"And if we don't?"

"We regroup and plan to take them next battle. We have more people than they do and we have a hell of a lot more to fight for. I know for the last month you have been drilling your squads. Today will be more about building up their confidence, giving them the pep talk that will give them the excitement and eagerness needed to go into this fight with their heads high and their hearts aflame. Frank and Zeke expect our emissaries to go to peace talks tomorrow. Angus had been prepared to give his life to show that those two bastards can't be trusted. I don't like sacrificial lambs. We attack tonight when they least expect it and do as much damage to them as possible. Get with your squads, get them ready."

She tells each man what squad they will be leading and their timing for entering the tunnels or entering the mining area. If everything is timed perfectly they will be able to be in position when the blast at the front gates goes.

"And gentlemen, know people under your command are going to die. You could die, too. Spend time with your family, make sure your kids know you love them and do this to give them a future. Your wives are on different teams for a reason but it is possible you could both die this night or in the coming days. Make sure there are provisions made for your children just in case. Encourage your teams to do the same."

The men nod.

"Very good. See you at 10 p.m. tonight."

The men get up and go to get with their teams. Emily stares at the map, hoping she's made the right assignments. Thank goodness Jordan had volunteered to go check on the passages Morgan hadn't been able to get to. With those extra 2 passages they are able to make a better circle around the town. If all goes well, it could cut the battle down by 2 or 3 days.

"You give good pep talks."

Emily turns and sees Roz approaching her. "Thanks. Think it will help?"

"Yes, I do. I'll give a good rally cry tonight before we set out to get into position." She leans back against the table. "Angus is pissed we're jumping his chance to be a martyr instead of letting him suffer for a week or two."

Emily grins. "Oh, damn. My heart may not recover."

Roz grins. "Right. I have decided to go straight to my father's house with a small team. We'll enter there once all hell is breaking loose. We can kill anyone left there and find any plans Zeke and Frank have come up with."

Emily stiffens. "That wasn't what we discussed earlier."

"I'm the boss and we need their intel. We need to know who their spies are and what they have going on in town and what future plans are. Plus this will keep that chickenshit from being able to run that way, because I know that's what Zeke will do."

Emily tries to come up with a different option. "What if…if I do that?"

Roz laughs. "Right. You in the tunnels. You think I didn't hear about the cellar test?" Emily blushes. "Look, a lot of people can't go into the mines and those same people will be given a chance to move to the squad going down the mine road. Sorry, Prentiss, I won't send you into the tunnels. I'll go and either join the battle via the front or back door, or I will return to the tunnel and take the passage to the old schoolhouse."

Emily paces a second. She hates the thought of sending Roz into the lion's den because it is high risk and that means JJ could lose her sister. Again. But everything Roz said was true.

"Son of a bitch…"

"Aw, you really do love me," Roz teases.

Emily huffs out a laugh. "Tolerate you. It's Jen I love and you and I both know the odds of you living through that mission are slim to none."

"True. But I'm feeling lucky tonight. And that's what I'm going to hang on to." She stands and pats Emily on the arm. "It's done, Prentiss. This is a good plan. Every bit of it. Go spend time with your wife and children. Just in case, you know?"

Emily nods. "I know. Stay alive, Roz. For Jen."

"That's the plan. You, too. I want her to be driving you crazy for the next 50 years or so."

Emily grins. "Me, too. See you tonight."

Roz nods as Emily walks away. As the brunette walks she can't help but think there is something she needs to do before spending time with her sons and wife. She makes her way to the supplies area and asks for a pencil, paper and envelope. She goes to a place she can sit and be alone with her thoughts. She sits down at a makeshift table near the river and stares at the blank piece of paper a few minutes before finally bringing the pencil to it.

_Dear Dad,_

_I need you to know it means so much to me that you sent Morgan to find me. He told me about your attempt to rescue me, even if it meant war. You always said that a leader has to consider the people below him, not his personal feelings. I can't tell you what it means to me to know you were willing to ignore that for me._

_When I was 10 I woke up in the hospital fully aware of what happened to me and my parents. I felt so alone; so despondent. And then you appeared at my bedside. You told me I'd be okay and you'd find me a place to live and be safe. And you did. I was safe beside you and for some reason you kept me around. I knew from the moment we met I trusted you. And as soon as I understood devotion I knew I would lay down my life for yours, as you would lay yours down for me. I have no regrets for things I did on behalf of Fidelis and on behalf of you. I am sorry I did not appropriately avenge Hailey for you but in rescuing Jennifer and Garcia I think I saved both of our souls. You let them both go with me and Morgan. That tells me you knew it was right to let them go. I am so thankful for that._

_I want you to know 2 things. First of all, I married Jennifer. Morgan gave me away on your behalf but I wish it could have been you in person. She is the light of my life, Dad. She has healed a part of me inside that I didn't know was damaged. She makes the day better just by being in it. I hope Hailey gives you the same joy._

_Secondly, I am a mother again. Jen has a son named Henry. He calls me Mama. He is smart and energetic and a bit of a schemer. I adore him and hope someday you get to meet him. And in addition to Henry, I am mother to Declan. He looks just like Henry and JJ and he saved my life. When I escaped Doyle I was in bad shape. Injuries got infected and if it hadn't been for Declan going for help I'd have died. Dad, his father was Ian Doyle. Thank God he is NOTHING like his fucking father. He is sweet and good and finally learning to be a kid again. His laughter has been healing me since the first time I heard it. He, Henry and JJ made me imagine a future of peace and wish I live to be 100. _

_But if you're reading this, I didn't live through this last battle. We're mounting an attack to take East Alleghany back. These people aren't soldiers but they are determined to get their town back. I will do everything I can to help them so that Declan, Henry and JJ can live in a house once more under a true leader, not the dictator that aligned with mercenaries and destroyed the tranquility this town had enjoyed. My only regret will be dying before seeing you and being able to tell you all of this in person. So I hope this letter absolves you of any guilt you may feel over what I went through at Doyle's hand. Everything I suffered was worth it even if it only gave me these few months of love. I die a happy woman, Dad, with no regrets. _

_If there is a Heaven, which I really hope there is, I pray God will reunite us there someday far in the future. Find your happiness, Dad. Don't let leadership turn you cold and bitter. Find your light and your love and with it you will find life. And life is pretty damn good, Dad._

_I love you,_

_Emily._

Emily rereads the letter and nods. She puts it in the envelope and ties it closed. She would give it to Garcia so it can be sent to Hotch once things settle down and a messenger can be dispatched south. She grins. Considering the relationship between Morgan and Jordan, her best friend may not be delivering any message anytime soon. And she doesn't blame him a bit.

She stands and tucks the envelope in her duster and goes to spend time with her family before the coming first volley.


	11. Chapter 11

Emily watches as JJ straps on her various guns and knives, shifting things a little on one side to take pressure off her stitches. The brunette runs a hand through her hair.

"What if you sit out today and join in tomorrow? Or the next day?" she tries to compromise.

JJ turns and freezes her with a glare. "Stop it. This is my town, too. I will fight for it. And I will be fine. I've been in skirmishes with worse injuries. And if you keep harping on this I will go into battle pissed off at you instead of at the bastards destroying my hometown."

Emily starts to pace, the sick feeling in her stomach not abating. She considers knocking her wife out and tying her to a tree.

"Try to knock me out and leave me behind and I will never have sex with you again," JJ threatens.

Emily stops and stares at her in worry. "Can you read my mind?"

JJ smiles. "Nope. But it's what I would do if the situation were reversed." She walks over and pulls Emily into a hug. "Trust me, Emily. Please. And don't go into battle with your mind on me. Concentrate on the task at hand, stay alive, and let's give our boys a home."

Emily brings her forehead to her wife's. "I love you. Please stay safe."

"That's the plan." She lifts a hand to Emily's cheek. "You, too. And I'll see you in a few days in the center of town to celebrate victory."

Emily smiles. "Sounds perfect."

The two share a passionate kiss, trying to convey the depth of their love to each other. Emily will be on the mine road, JJ will be coming in the front gates. They will be fighting towards each other. If the battle plan doesn't change their first chance for reunion will be the final, victorious battle. Both say a quick prayer that they make it through the battle as unscathed as possible.

They break apart when they hear the call to report to the cave. Emily leans back and stare into determined blue eyes. JJ watches as Emily's eyes turn hard.

"It's time," the taller woman states.

"Let's do this."

The two kiss once more then turn and walk hand in hand to the meeting point before breaking off to go to their respective attack squads.

* * *

><p>Roz stares down at the masses ready to fight. Pride surges inside her as she sees the determination in their eyes only slightly tempered by fear. She steps to the very edge of the cliff outside her cave.<p>

"Almost a month ago my sister stood in this area and claimed it was time to rise! Time to stand against those that stole our town, time to stand against the dictator who was destroying us slowly with his underhanded tactics, time to say NO MORE to those that would oppress us and steal our lives. Tonight, my friends, those words become reality. We have trained, we have planned, we have prepared for this fight. It will not be easy. It will not be finished in one night." She takes a deep breath. "We will not all live to see this victory. But those of us who die will be honored as heroes and our stories will be told to our children, our grandchildren, and beyond to all those that live in peace here because of our actions. Tonight we start down the path to reclaiming our home. Tonight we not only rise out of the gutters we have been forced into. Tonight we start to reclaim life before the fall. I am proud of each and every one of you. And I look forward to celebrating with you when we finally tighten the noose around the necks of enemies and take back the center of town. Fight hard, my friends. Fight long, my friends. Fight for VICTORY!"

She throws her fist in the air. The people below do the same, letting out a cheer. Roz stares at them with pride and determination. No not everyone would live but enough will that they can rebuild their town. She walks down to join her small infiltration team. She finds her mother waiting for her. The older blonde pulls her into a hug.

"I am so proud of you, Rosaline. Thank you for being so much braver than me."

Roz leans back and locks eyes with her mother, "Zeke is a coward and a bully. Everything good and brave about me came from you." Sandy starts to shake her head in protest. "It's true, Mom. When it counted you stood up against him and you stand here with us still. You are amazing, Mom. And I will see you when all this crap is over."

They hug once more then split up, one woman to give comfort and protection to her grandsons; the other to fight to give those boys a home.

* * *

><p>Emily's squad is the first to move into position. This allows them to cover the entrance to the tunnels. If anyone alerts Zeke or Frank about the resistance using the tunnels the battle is over before it has begun. Morgan and his team will enter first since they will need to rig explosives. Then the others will enter based on how far they have to travel. They will by lead by scout and an archer. Should they meet anyone in the tunnels they will capture them for info…or kill them with an arrow before an alarm can be raised.<p>

Roz' team is the last to go in. They would make their way to the collapsed passage Derek had used to end the life of one of Zeke's men. Once the explosion sounds they would wait there in case Zeke and his lackey's decide to flee via the tunnels.

Once they are in the tunnel, a messenger runs up to let Emily and the squad leader know everything was clear at the entrance. A group of 6, led by Alfred, would stay near that entrance to make sure the resistance can use it if needed and to collect anyone that might try to use it to escape.

Emily checks the position of the moon. She looks at the leader. "Stay alert. We have about 20 minutes."

The man nods, clenching his rifle tighter. She lays a hand on his.

"Calm down, my friend. Things will be okay."

The man takes a deep breath and eases his grip on the gun. "This is more than a skirmish. I guess…I just…"

Emily smiles and nods. "I understand. You've been lucky to experience a semblance of peace. My life was always on edge, waiting for the next strike. Think about our victory and how that will allow your children to live in a peace denied us this last decade or so."

He gives her a grin. "That's a nice thought. Thank you."

Emily nod and turns her attention back to the road to make sure no one is coming up that way that could blow their element of surprise.

* * *

><p>Frank is pacing in his office. Zeke watches him. Outside the former leader is stoic. Inside he is gleefully happy. There had been no word from Cyrus, no sign they are returning with the promised weapons and ammo. Even men sent out after them have not returned.<p>

"That bastard LIED to me!" Frank screams furiously.

Zeke coughs to hide his laugh at the loss of self-control. The longer he'd been without Jane to center him, the more unpredictable Frank had become. Even his men had noticed. Soon Zeke would be able to start sowing the seeds of dissention in the mercenary higher ranking men. On a soldier level, his men were already starting to talk about the mental instability they had noticed (or been told about) in Frank. Soon he will be able to depose this man and regain control of his town. The first step will be making sure people know the killing of the delegates from the resistance is Frank's fault not his. He'll make a big show in front of everyone who attends the execution to prove he has nothing to do with the wanton killing. It will infuriate Frank and further convince many the man is so unstable he should not be the leader.

Further musings on his plans ends when someone knocks on the door then immediately races in.

"SIR! AT THE GATES! YOU HAVE TO SEE!" the man screams at Frank.

Frank walks over and places his hands on the man's shoulders. "Easy, friend. What's wrong?"

"Crosses. Guys on them. It's…it's the ones that left with Cyrus. Well, two of them at least. Looks like more bodies on the ground around them!"

Frank and Zeke follow the man out and back to the front gates. In a few minutes Frank and Zeke are on the watch tower staring out into the moonlit night. About 50 yards up the road, right in the middle of it, two crosses have been placed with men hanging upon them. On the ground are what look to be a few bodies. Four men are approaching the eerie tableau, guns at the ready. One man suddenly stops, then steps to the edge of the road and throws up.

"That son of a bitch. I should have killed him in the office," Frank mutters.

Zeke inside is thrilled to hear those words. He can hear the struggle for Frank to maintain control. And even better: the men around them heard it, too. They can see the man is starting to unravel.

They stand in silence as the men cut their crucified comrades down and start to carry all the dead back to the gates of the city.

* * *

><p>Morgan watches from the shadows as the men carry their dead to the city gates. He had been surprised when they opened and is hunkering down behind a bush, wary about moving since he can now hear more movement near the gate.<p>

"_Son of a bitch_," he thinks to himself.

It takes nearly 30 minutes for the dead men to be ferried back to the town and for the gates to be closed. Their men had been killed by Cyrus. And it throws a wrench in the plans for catching the town off guard. They would now be watching, on edge, waiting to see if a second strike is made. But all Morgan can do is continue to follow the plan. There is no "try another night" option. He carefully sets the last of the dynamite and moves down the wall, stretching the fuse out behind him. He gives a low whistle three times. It is answered by a slightly higher whistle.

His team is ready.

Morgan lights the fuse and hurries to hide behind a pillar. It's not very big but should give him some protection from debris.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Morgan. Come on. Come on," Emily mutters over and over.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Morgan what the hell? Why the delay? I know it has to be midnight," Roz mutters in the claustrophobic tunnels.<p>

* * *

><p>"Has the fucking fuse gone out or what?" JJ mumbles impatiently.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BOOOOOOOOOOOM!<strong>

Almost as one, all the teams burst out of the concealment and race towards town. Men and women guarding the gates scream as they are hit by shrapnel or the bullets of the attacking forces.

Zeke and Frank had been nearly back to the Jareau house when they are shaken by the explosion. Zeke's eyes are wide with fear. Frank is furious.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He grabs Zeke by the shirt. "IF YOU'RE BEHIND THIS I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

Zeke shoves him away. "It's the shitheads in the hills! I told you they wouldn't believe you about wanting to talk truce. You fool!"

Frank brandishes a knife only this time Zeke can tell it isn't an empty threat.

"Go ahead. Kill me. And then my boys will have fun with Jane. She'll beg for a death that will never come," Zeke threatens.

Frank wages a battle within himself then finally shoves Zeke away. "If she is not returned to me soon I won't give a damn about your threats."

The two men race towards their house to get weapons as the battle sounds all around them.

"How the hell did they manage to attack from so many different directions without us seeing their approach?" Franks ponders.

Zeke colours with anger. He has a feeling he knows, considering where the sounds are coming from. And who the hell spilled about the escape tunnels?

* * *

><p>Emily is at the front of her squad. The first time she sees an armed man come around a corner she fires and he drops. This alerts his friends that there are attackers coming down the mine road. Soon a full group comes around the corner firing at the rebels. Emily hears the sound of people falling but keeps firing, making every bullet count. When it becomes obvious they will have more people against them, she looks over her shoulder.<p>

"GET TO COVER! HOLD THIS ROAD!"

People dive into the cover of the destroyed homes along this path. Their foes also take cover, planning to keep the resistance from entering town from this direction. Emily looks at the squad leader.

"You okay?"

He nods, wincing.

"Fuck. Where are you hit?"

"Leg."

Emily moves to him and sees the hole in his thigh. "Son of a bitch." She pulls put a bandage out and quickly binds the wound. "You're done." She lifts a hand to stop his protest. "You keep going you'll die or lose your leg. Either way you'd be no use. Now you can go back and help fortify the camp in case any of these bastards sneak through. If you're okay before the end of the battle, and you will know if you are or not, you come back and rejoin us. Okay?"

He slowly nods. "Yeah. Okay."

"Good. Start making your way back. Assess the injured you find and decide if they need to pull back or can continue."

He nods. "Will do. And Prentiss?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything," he says sincerely.

She just nods. She turns from him as he starts to make his way back up the road. A woman and man appear at her shoulder.

"Lieutenant said we should report to you," she says.

Emily nods, studying the streets ahead. Their foes had gotten quiet. Too quiet. "Shit. They are planning an offensive."

"What do we do?" the man asks.

Emily thinks a second. "Pat, dart across the street. Get people into the alley behind the houses over there. Pick your way carefully down the street until you see their fighters then back into the cover of the houses. Mary, you do the same on this side of the road. Have someone wave a white flag out of a window when you are in position."

"Okay. Then what?" Mary asks.

"Then I run into the street and start screaming for everyone to retreat. I race back up the road. It should make those assholes over-confident and they will start after me."

"But they will see it's just you," Pat points out.

Emily taps the backpack the squad leader had left her. "Not through the smoke."

The two pack leaders grin. They check outside then Pat streaks across the road. A couple of shots are fired at him but he makes it. As Mary goes to get her people moving up the road via the debris strewn back alley, Emily listens to the distant sound of battle.

"Be safe, Jennifer," she breathes.

Just 7 minutes later she sees the first flag. Less than a minute later, the second. She grins and pulls out three Molotov cocktails. She lights the three wicks and waits until they are burning well. She then steps out into the entryway and tosses them down the street, doing her best to stagger them enough to cover as much of the width of the road as possible. Once they explode into flame and smoke, she turns and races back up the road.

"RETREAT! PULL BACK! PULL BACK TO THE MINES! RUN!"

She grins as she hears the mercenaries screaming to attack the retreating rebels. She darts into a doorway as the guns start to fire. She looks down the street and sees the mercenaries getting cut to pieces by her squad.

"Damn good job!"

As the guns start to die off she races back down the street, cutting through one house and back out another to join the two packs.

"Get any ammo and weapons they have. Anything else that we can use, too. Any alive?"

After a quick check all are confirmed dead.

"Damn. Could have used info. But enough of that. Let's go and secure this road right near the town. No one but our forces go up this road. Mary, Pat you two are in charge."

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To see how the battle goes. We'll need to know if the plan is working. We are so far away from everyone else I am worried we could find out too late about mercenary retreat movements or if the tide turns and we need to pull out for any reason we may not know in time." She looks around until she sees who she is looking for. "Gonzales, you okay?" The man nods. "Good. You're our speediest runner. You're with me as a messenger but be ready to be a soldier, too."

"Yes, ma'am." He jogs up to her, still tucking away a gun and a few knives he'd taken from the dead.

Emily looks at Pat and Mary. "Be safe. Be vigilant."

"We will be. We'll hold the road. I swear it," Mary vows.

Emily nods and grabs Gonzales by the shoulder. "Let's go."

The two race off to make sure the war is going in favor of the resistance.

* * *

><p>As soon as the gates had blown open, JJ had been at the front of her squad racing in. Knowing that townsfolk had been given a curfew, she fires at will at any armed man or woman ahead of her. Many are still too stunned by the blast to even try to return fire and are quickly taken down. Her squad spreads out along the check in station where just a few months ago she had once more laid eyes on Emily.<p>

"HOLD THIS LINE!" squad leader Cornwall yells.

By now the mercenaries are starting to regroup and return fire. JJ grins evilly as the first Molotov cocktail flies through the air establishing a barrier of fire between the warring factions. She hears a grunt and sees the man beside her fall to the ground. She bends down to check his injury and grimaces: half his face is gone.

"What the fuck did that?" she mutters.

She ducks down as wood on the table she is behind splinters, sending shards of wood into her face and hair. She slowly looks up and sees the large hole.

"My whole fucking fist could fit through that. What the fuck?"

She carefully studies the scene out in the street. Finally she sees two men up on a roof with a mini-cannon.

"Thought all those fucking things were gone," she mumbles.

She holsters her gun and pulls her rifle off her back. She flips up the manual site and carefully zeroes in on the first man as the second man starts to reload the cannon. She slowly exhales and fires, grinning victoriously as the man falls backwards, the large gun flipping back and cracking the other man in the head. He drops to his knees, then to the ground as JJ's second shot also finds its mark.

Her time spent hunting animals has translated well to the needs of a sniper.

She grabs the man beside her. "We need to go after that mini-cannon."

He looks at the dead man on the ground and the hole in the table and nods. "Hell yeah we do. Let's go!"

The two make their way behind their compatriots who are still exchanging fire with the men on the streets. They circle behind the row of houses until they get to the one where the men had been firing from. They find the ladder the men had used to get that vantage point and quickly scamper up there. JJ grabs the gun and slings it across her back. She falls to the roof as she feels and hears a bullet ricochet off the cannon. She glances over and sees the man with her is dead.

"And you will be, too, if you don't get the hell out of here," she tells herself.

She grabs the bag and knows all she can do is stand and run.

"One. Two. THREE!"

She leaps up and races back towards the ladder. Her eyes widen as she sees a man halfway up. She kicks the ladder sending it to the ground and the man to his back. She shoots him before he gets back up.

"FUCK!" She tries to find a way down the back of the house.

"BLONDIE!"

She races back to the side of the house and sees Morgan putting the ladder up. She sighs in relief and drops the ammo down to him then quickly scampers down.

"Thanks."

"Didn't want Emily to kill me if you got your ass killed. Nice shots by the way."

"Told you I never had to settle when I hunted."

Morgan laughs and the two make a race back to their lines with the mini-cannon and enough ammo to do some damage to their foes.

* * *

><p>Roz and her crew wait for five minutes after the initial blast and then make their way to the tunnel into the basement of her old home. She shakes her head as she stands outside the door to her cellar.<p>

"I can't believe we never knew this was here. How the hell could he hide this from us? There were times we could have hidden here for safety. Fucking son of a bitch," she grumbles.

A man pats her on the shoulder. "Forget the past, Roz. Will serve him right if we pick this place clean and he has no idea how."

Roz grins. "Good point. Ready?" The others nod. "Then let's go."

They all pull a gun and make sure it is ready to fire. Roz does a silent countdown from 3 then throws the switch that will open the door. Since they aren't sure where the switch is on the other side one person will remain in the tunnel until they return. Roz and the rest enter the basement and pause, listening for any sounds from upstairs. Hearing nothing they move towards the steps up to the kitchen. Just as they reach the door they hear furious voices burst into that room. Roz orders the others down to hide as she stays behind to listen.

"You did this!" Frank bellows.

"Bullshit! Your arrogance caused this!" Zeke retorts.

The two men continue to scream at each other over whose is to blame for this sneak attack. Roz listens as their voices move through the house to Zeke's office.

_"I can follow and kill them both_," she thinks to herself. "_Or get my ass killed if they have guards I didn't hear_," a voice that sounds suspiciously like JJ's counters. She takes a deep breath. "You're a leader, Roz. Don't take a suicide run," she whispers to herself.

She doesn't even realize she is holding her breath until she hears the sounds of Zeke and Frank heading to the front doors to join the melee. She sighs in relief then turns to her team and gestures them to follow her. They make their way through the house right to Zeke's office. She gestures to the closet, a file cabinet and a trunk, telling the two men and the woman with her to check those. She goes right to the desk. She frowns at it.

_"Well, well, well…looks like Frank took your desk, Dad_," she thinks with a cruel satisfaction.

She starts to dig through the papers and reports. Her eyes widen as she finds information on a large cache of weapons and supplies at the old schoolhouse. Hopefully the team going in there will find it and get it back into the tunnels to get the resistance fighters. She then finds the message confirming that the treaty delegates were to be publicly executed as traitors.

"You fucking bastards," she whispers.

She finds plans for forcing those at the plant to deliver electricity. It looks like Frank wants the electric plant running. She sees her father's handwriting crossing off neighborhoods and listing why giving everyone power is a foolish prospect.

"Wonder which of you would have won that battle." She looks at the others. "Got everything?"

"Got it Roz," the woman answers as the other 2 nod.

"Good." She hands one man the information she'd found. "Take these back to the tunnel. Get a messenger to take the important documents back to camp." She holds up another. "Then get to the old schoolhouse tunnel and get us some supplies. Take all you can carry."

The others grin and agree. They start back to the kitchen then realize Roz isn't with them.

"Roz? Where you going?"

"I'll meet you back there. I have to…to get something first."

They start to argue then realize this was her childhood home. Most likely it will be destroyed before the end of the battle for their town. She deserved a chance to see it once more. They turn and leave as Roz makes her way upstairs.

She looks in her parent's bedroom. No surprise: all evidence of his wife and children have been wiped from the room. She slowly turns and looks down the hall. She goes to her room and takes steadying breath before stepping inside. She smiles.

"Thanks, Mom."

It is just how she'd last seen it. Obviously her mother had kept her father from turning it into an office or something. She knows she doesn't have long so she goes to her bookshelf and shoves it to the side. She pries up the kickboard on the wall and pulls out a small metal box. It contains a few childhood mementoes and a ledger. She had stolen that the night before she had "died" and never had a chance to figure out the code her father had used.

"But Spence can figure it out. The human computer will be able to decipher it all," she says confidently.

She closes the box and starts towards the door. She then stops and turns to her dresser. She walks over and picks up a hinged photo frame showing an old family photo taken with one of the last known cameras in town and a small artist's rendering of the family when Henry was just a baby. She grins at the pigtailed 4 and 6 year olds in the old photo.

"Life was so easy back then, Jenny."

She quickly rips the back off each side of the frame and adds the two pictures to her box. On a lark she goes by JJ's room to see if there is anything she may want. It is no surprise it is sterilized. Anything JJ had wanted she had taken with her when she moved out.

"And then Father had burned it all to the ground. I hope you live through this fight, Zeke. I will make you pay for every bit of pain you inflicted on Mom and Jenny. Every. Single. Bit," she vows.

She hurries back to the basement, half hoping her father will be there trying to flee. Maybe she'd capture him, maybe she'd kill him. Either way she would make sure he faced justice.

For better or for worse, she makes it to the tunnel without being seen. The man waiting for her shakes his head.

"Thank God, Roz. If you had gotten captured Jenny would've killed me."

Roz grins. "Never a chance. Let's go. We need to get to the old schoolhouse."

"Yeah, I heard."

The two take off at a jog to steal the supplies that can help them win their town back sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>Roz is happy to see boxes of supplies already being moved into the tunnel to the mines. A man runs up to her, he is bleeding from a bad wound in his head and a bullet wound in the shoulder.<p>

"Can't…hold line," he grunts out.

"SHIT! Go! Get treatment!"

She races up the tunnel, dodging the people stealing supplies. She races out of the tunnel and to a window. She sees the forces at the school being overrun.

"Fuck. Zeke sent reinforcements to this area probably because of the supplies." She leans out the window and starts to whistle the retreat tone.

"RETREAT! RETREAT! GIVE UP THIS LINE! LET'S GO! LET'S GO!"

She watches as her fighters start to pull back into the school. She grabs one woman as she runs by. "Line the door with explosives. I'll be last through and we destroy it. Can't have them coming after us and trapping us down there."

The woman nods and hurries off to follow orders. Roz turns back to the fighters racing into the house. "COME ON! COME ON! RUN!"

Finally the leader of this group of fighters races in. "I'm last one in, Roz. Let's go!"

She nods and follows him down to the basement. She gives one sad look at the supplies they didn't steal then goes into the tunnel and seals the door. She races down around the corner where the woman waits with the detonator. "Let it rip. Then let's blow the one to the house."

The woman nods and grabs her pack, following Roz to the tunnel leading to her childhood home. Fearing Zeke or one of his lackey's may try to use the tunnel to stop them or (more likely) escape, Roz has the woman place the charges along beams at the unstable tunnel Morgan had found. Once ready they back around the corner and detonate.

"Well done. Now the only tunnels in use are the ones where we hold the lines."

"What if we don't hold those lines?"

"Then they will blow those tunnels, too. They know the routine. These tunnels are done. Zeke can fucking walk out of town via the road if he decides to flee."

The woman nods and follows Roz back to the mines. Once there Roz looks at her squad leader.

"Figure out who can fight. We need messengers to report about the tunnels we collapsed, that they hold the old schoolhouse, and that we will be sending more supplies once we figure out what we have."

"Right."

She pulls her memento box out and hands it to him. "Whoever goes back for treatment, send this with them and have them give it to my mother. They fail, I'll kill you both." The look in her eyes tells the man it is not an empty threat.

"Okay. No problem. It will be safe. Promise."

Roz nods and runs towards the tunnel leading to the front gates…and her little sister.

* * *

><p>Morgan had been worried the resistance would not be able to take the gates. It was vital to hold this area so mercenaries and Zeke loyalists can't leave to get help or just to regroup in the woods and plan an attack. They had to be kept contained and on edge.<p>

Then JJ had made the crazy run to get the mini-cannon. He lifts it and levels the brace onto his hips.

"You'll reload me?"

JJ nods. "Until the ammo is gone."

"Good!"

A group of mercenaries had started to move some old carts across the road to build a barrier. Morgan grins and fires, shattering part of it and watching the men scatter in fear. JJ laughs maniacally as she reloads him twice more until that barrier is nothing but splinters and those men are either dead, injured or scattered.

"DAMN! I love this GUN!" Morgan exclaims as JJ pats him on the shoulder.

"MOVE FORWARD! TAKE THE FIRST LINE OF BUILDINGS!" is called out by their leader.

Everyone moves forward, Morgan and JJ leading the way with the mini-cannon that has given this group an edge.

* * *

><p>For the first time since Frank arrived, the mercenaries and loyalists turn on the power plant forces. They had assumed Jax and the small squad with him were all they would face.<p>

Wrong.

Moments after they start their advance, they find out the hard way that reinforcements had arrived somehow. Reid joins in with those fighting to maintain the road and entrance to the plant.

"WATCH THE RIGHT!" Jax screams, seeing that line weakening.

Reid races that way, firing blindly with a shotgun towards the enemy. He grins wolfishly as he hears several people get hit. He slides to the ground beside a man grasping at a wound in his stomach. Reid rips off the sweater vest he wears and presses it to the man's stomach.

"Easy, friend. Hold this to the wound until we can get you to the medics," Reid tells him.

Reid reloads his shotgun as the man hands his over. "Full. Was reloading…when got…hit."

Reid nods. "Thanks."

He fires at those that would attack _his_ power plant. He had missed time with his wife, missed seeing their baby change her body, missed so much to get the plant up and running. He would not let these bastards take it or destroy it. For the better part of two hours he and the troops there hold the road. Finally they see their foes are pulling back.

Reid makes his way to Jax. "You okay?" The man nods. "Good. I'm heading into the plant to let them know what's going on. Then I'll be back to- -"

Jax grabs his arm. "Stay in there, Doc. You got a pregnant wife. Stay in there so you can live to see your kid."

Reid shakes his head. "A lot people have pregnant wives. And those wives would be better off giving birth in town than in the woods. This plan is solid. If we can hold all these lines we will be in homes by the end of the week. We need every able body fighting except those I need in the power plant. So expect me back as soon as I get them up to speed."

Jax slowly nods. "You're a hell of a guy, Doc. See you when you get back."

Reid takes off for the plant to let his workers know what is happening. He knows they have to be going crazy to hear the sounds of battle and have no clue what is really going on. He owed it to them to give them news and then go back and protect them. They are his people and he would not let them down.

* * *

><p>As Emily expected, most eyes are turned towards the front gates. Her squad had managed to destroy the small group on the mine road before they could even get a messenger sent out. She looks at the man with her.<p>

"Go back and tell them to press forward. We can hold this line even closer to town than we realized. It tightens the noose just a little more."

"What about you?"

"Gonna poke around a bit closer to the center of town. We need to know how they are reacting to the attack. Are they panicking, bunkering in, or what? I'll get the info and bring it back. Make sure no one shoots me."

The man grins and nods. "Will do. See you soon, Prentiss."

Emily nods and continues to work her way through the shadows towards the center of town. A couple times she ducks into the alley shadows to avoid being seen. Better to arrive unannounced than let someone get out a signal and turn attention back towards the mine roads. As she gets closer to the town square she decides to go high for a better vantage point. She uses a trash can, a deck and a gutter pipe to crawl up on top of a house.

"Fuck. Too far away still," she mutters to herself.

She glances around but doesn't see any lookouts up that way. She makes her way to the edge of the house and judges the distance to the next house. She backs up 5 steps, takes a deep breath and runs towards the edge. She leaps at the last second…and realizes she won't quite make the roof. She grunts as her shoulders and chest slam into the edge of the next house.

"That. Sucked."

She takes just a second to recover before yanking herself up onto the slate. She lies there a moment starting at the sky as the pain starts to ease.

"_Oh yeah. That will leave a mark_," she tells herself as she rubs her chest.

After catching her breath she rolls over and crawls to the peak of the roof. From there she can see Zeke and another man (most likely Frank) directing men towards the gates and the old schoolhouse. Her eyes narrow.

"Now why would you send them there, Zeke," she wonders aloud.

She has decided to make her way to the schoolhouse when the ground rumbles. She frowns.

"Explosions? Underground? What the fuck?"

She sees fewer men running to the schoolhouse and more pressing towards the gate and the power plant. So far they don't seem to realize they've been hit at the mine road.

"Okay, so Roz blew the tunnels for some reason. We've lost the schoolhouse. We need to make sure we hold the gate, the power plant road and the mine road. I can't tell what is happening in the Red Light district. Fuck."

Part of her wants to go back and encourage the squad at the mine road to push forward and attack the town square. But it's not the plan. The plan is to hold the road. She hates it with a passion but she will follow that order because it is the best way to ensure the safety of her family. She starts to ease back on the roof so she can drop to the street below when something catches her eye.

In a room in a house across the street a woman is tied to a chair. Emily has a perfect line of sight from the side window to see the woman is terrified and the man that guards her is staring out the front window at the fight in the square.

"Son a bitch. Don't know who you are but I don't like men who kidnap women."

Emily eases her gun out of the holster. She adjust her aim for the pitch of the roof and for the fact that she has to shoot through the window. The man is dead before he even reacts to the window shattering. She holds her gun steady in case he has a friend but no one enters the room.

She holsters her gun and slides down a gutter to the ground. She darts across the street and into the house, her gun once again at the ready. She steps carefully through the house, her body attuned to the slightest movement, her hearing homing in on the slightest sound. Nothing but the cries of help from the woman.

Emily takes the steps carefully, her gun out in front of her. She can hear where the woman is but quickly clears the other 3 rooms on the floor before making her way to that one. Once more she listens but only hears the breathing of one person. She kicks the door in and quickly clears it.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" the woman screams.

Emily races over to her. "Easy, lady. Easy." She pulls a knife and cuts the woman's bonds. "You okay? This guy rape you or something?"

She shakes her head. "No. They said Frank had something to show me but then they wouldn't let me leave."

"They?"

Jane nods. "Yeah. But when the fighting started one guy left because he said Zeke needed him."

"So it's just him here?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jane. Frank is my husband and he needs me to keep his head."

Emily stares into the woman's eyes. Something tells her this woman isn't mentally all there but from what the spies had said she really did have a connection to Frank. So what is better? A mentally unbalanced Frank or a calm Frank? Unbalanced probably means he is at odds with Zeke. Balanced means at odds with Zeke and potentially clear-headed enough to be a danger to the resistance, too. Once again Emily is faced with a decision that had at one time been easy. This woman dead is the best way to go. But she isn't the cold-blooded killer she once was.

"Shit," she mutters. She has one chance to sell this. "Thank God I found you! Frank is missing you and wanted me to find you and take you to the mines since Zeke doesn't have any men that way. We'll have to sneak back to the mine road and then a friend will take you back to our camp."

Jane starts to shake her head. "No. NO! He wouldn't send me away! He wouldn't!"

"He doesn't want to but Zeke took you once and he doesn't want him to take you again."

Jane seems very confused. "I don't know…"

"Please come. He told me he loves you and wants to protect you."

Jane looks at Emily, considering the words a second. "He…he said he loves me?"

Emily nods. "Yes."

Jane lashes out violently, catching Emily by surprise. "LIAR! HE NEVER SAYS THAT! NEVER!"

The woman is deceptively strong and flails and punches at Emily, driving her back into the wall. Jane manages to get her hands on Emily's knife. Emily sees the glint as the blade comes towards her. But it never makes contact. Emily stiff arms the woman, knocking her back a couple steps, then fires one shot right into the woman's chest. Jane falls dead.

"Son of a bitch," Emily mutters.

She holsters her gun and picks up her knife. She lifts up the woman's body, planning to leave it on the street to make sure Frank finds out what has happened to her. But if Zeke's men really were the one holding her maybe it would be better to leave her here to be found with her captor. That could be the wedge that divides those holding the town permanently. And if they are divided they will be easily defeated.

She lays Jane down near the man that had been looking out the window. Emily puts a gun in his hand, making it look like he had shot Jane. She then takes a gun off his belt and puts it in Jane's hand. They had killed each other as far as anyone knows.

She quickly makes her way out of the house and back to her squad. The sounds of gun shots are already dying down. Both sides will be regrouping to figure out what the next step will be in the battle for East Alleghany.


	12. Chapter 12

Roz watches as Emily carefully approaches the line at the mine road. The brunette frowns at the blonde.

"What are you doing here?"

"My battle plan, my town. I plan to stay as informed as possible."

Emily grins. "Right. What's the word?"

"We've taken the front gates, the mine road and the power plant. Old schoolhouse was being used to store supplies. We stole a bunch then blew the tunnel leading to it so they couldn't come after us. We had to surrender that side of town."

Emily nods. "Understandable. We couldn't have predicted that building was so valuable."

"Exactly. We lost the Red Light district. Anyone that lived is too injured to fight. We blew that tunnel, too."

Emily sighs and nods. "So they protected their supplies and their hookers. Should have guessed that."

Roz chuckles. "Right. What did you see?"

"They were regrouping in the town square. Zeke and the guy I guess is Frank seem to argue more than anything. And Frank is about to get more unstable." She tells Roz about Jane. "So if she is found as I left her it will drive a huge wedge between Frank and Zeke."

"Damn right." She takes a deep breath. "They held the gates because Jenny did something stupid. She has a few cuts and bruises but is okay."

"Thank goodness," Emily breathes.

"Yeah. Your buddy Morgan saved her. I owe him."

Emily smiles. "Me, too. So what's next?"

"Rethinking that. Our plans counted on us taking all 5 positions."

"We can still plan to offer them a chance to surrender. There have to be those beyond our lines who don't want Frank or Zeke leading."

Roz nods. "We can try. But they know they beat us back in 2 places. Hell, they probably know if Jenny hadn't gotten that mini-cannon they'd have retaken the gates."

"But she did get it. And her squad took the gates. Do we know what supplies we stole?"

"Some ammo, some preserves, medical supplies. Angus is inventorying it all and arranging to send it where it will do the most good for us, either here or back at the camp."

"Good."

Roz studies the woman a moment. "You're going to the gate, aren't you?"

Emily nods. "Yes. For whatever reason they aren't worried about the mines still. From the gates I can help try to take the schoolhouse or I can offer help to the power plant forces. Here I'm just…just…"

"Helpless."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay. Tell Jenny I'm proud of her."

Emily smiles. "I'll tell her."

Emily takes off at a jog back up the mine road to the tunnel entrance if all goes well within an hour she will be able to see for herself that JJ is okay. She would risk claustrophobia for love.

* * *

><p>JJ leans against a barrel and takes a long drink of water. She carefully feels her cheek when she feels the pull of dried blood. She winces when she feels a bit of wood. She grabs it and carefully slides it out of her cheek. She looks at the inch long shard.<p>

"Damn. You must be from that first miniball."

She tosses it to the side and takes another drink. She can't help but wonder if they had done any good. So far no messenger had arrived from the other points of attack. The assumption is they held all but the schoolhouse. She is still lost in thought when Morgan drops down beside her and offers her a sandwich.

"You okay?"

JJ takes a bite and nods. "Yeah. Thanks for the food."

"You got a bleeder on your cheek."

"Was a splinter until I pulled it out."

"Big splinter," Morgan says with a grin.

"Yep." JJ takes another bite. "Any word yet?"

"Nope. Shots are dying out. Both sides are regrouping and trying to see who has what." JJ nods. Morgan studies her a second. "In answer to the question you are asking yourself, yes, she would use her skills to infiltrate and get answers, even with all this craziness."

"Fuck. I mean, I knew but…I didn't know, ya know?"

Morgan nods. "I get it."

JJ turns to him. "When do you head out?"

Morgan looks at her. "Me? Not until the fight is over."

JJ chuckles. "I mean you do recon, too. When do you leave?"

"Not until we hear from the messengers at the least. If I go before I know where we hold and where we need help my info is useless. Plus I could end up on the wrong side of enemy lines with no clear way out."

JJ nods. "Good point." She takes a deep breath. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I am sure she is. Takes a hell of a lot to get Emily Prentiss down."

JJ smiles. "I believe it."

The two are interrupted when someone comes to tell them a messenger has arrived. JJ had been promoted to squad leader when the original leader was killed. She slowly stands and takes a deep breath. She looks at Morgan.

"I…I've never been a battlefield leader before, Morgan."

He places a hand on her shoulder. "You were in actions if not in title. Just do the right things, the things you can live with. If you have to make a hard decision just make sure you do the one that is the best help to your home not the one that will be best for your heart."

"What do you mean?"

Morgan takes a deep breath. "Hotch had to send Emily on many dangerous missions. As her guardian, her father, that sucked. But he had to look at the greater good. It might suck for you to send someone into a dangerous situation but know if you feel it's the only option you have to do it. Better to feel guilt in peace than in captivity."

JJ thinks on that a second then takes a deep breath and straightens up. "I'll remember that. Thanks. Come on. My second needs to know what's going on, too."

Morgan grins and follows her over to where the messenger waits. She looks at him.

"Report," she orders.

When she hears the mine road met minimal resistance she can't help but sigh in relief. She starts to pace as she hears the Red Light was not theirs.

"Shit. We needed that to really protect the power plant," she notes. "Any plans to try to take it again?"

"Not yet, ma'am. Roz said plans are to come as soon as she has reports back from all squads. Just based on distance you all will be her last report."

"Okay." She looks at Morgan. "Has anyone written up casualty reports or material needs?"

Morgan nods. "Seth has that info."

"Good. Get it from him." Morgan nods and walks off. JJ turns back to the messenger. "Tell her we've got the gate and a mini-cannon with about another 20 rounds of ammo. We need more small arms ammo. We should be okay with explosives for now. Food wise we should be okay. Definitely need more bandages. Lots of shrapnel up here as you can see by my cheek."

"Yes, ma'am. Anything else?"

"Just that we should be able to hold this line with no problem. Also…let her know I'm in charge of this squad."

"Will do. Expect supplies in 2 to 3 hours."

JJ nods. "Will do."

Morgan walks over and hands the list to the messenger who takes off to report to Roz. JJ sighs and stares out across the barriers that mark the two lines. About 40 yards separate the two factions.

"How long do you think this will take?"

Morgan shrugs. "I don't know. From this point forward there is no element of surprise. We'll expect anything and so will they. That evens the odds a bit."

"Yeah." She turns to him. "I want explosives placed on this barrier. Make sure it's done in such a way that anyone watching won't realize what's happening. If they attack tomorrow we can retreat from the security checkpoint to the gate. When they get to the checkpoint, we blow it. Their barrier will become our next holding point."

"If that doesn't work we'll have to stage from outside the gate. We'll be at a major disadvantage," Morgan points out.

"It's a chance we have to take. Explosions kill and maim lots of them and give us a chance to push forward even closer to the town square. We will tighten the noose on our side no matter what. We can't let them think they can escape this way. And if we don't push up farther we won't be able to see attacks coming from the right or left side."

Morgan considers this a moment then nods. "You're right. Good call, Blondie."

"Of course it is."

Morgan and JJ spin around at that statement. JJ launches herself into Emily's arms. The two hold each other tightly, thankful that they are both uninjured. Mostly.

Emily eases back and brings a hand to JJ's cheek. "You're hurt."

"Just a splinter."

Emily rolls her eyes. "The size of a tree limb. Come on, let's get it covered."

JJ kisses her. "Taking care of me?"

"Always," Emily vows. She looks at Morgan. "Heard you saved her. Thank you isn't enough."

Morgan shakes his head. "Didn't save her. She saved us." He looks at JJ. "I'll get the explosives started."

Emily smiles at her wife. "I heard about the mini-cannon. Well done."

JJ shrugs. "Figured it was better off in our hands than just killing the two using it and leaving it for them."

"Good figuring. Come on, let's get you cleaned up. I'll tell you what I know."

JJ wraps her arm around her wife's waist and nods. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>Frank is pacing in fury. He spins to one of his men. "FIND. JANE! Beat one of Zeke's flunkies if you have to but FIND HER!"<p>

Zeke leans nonchalantly against the fireplace mantle. "Ask nicely and maybe I will tell you where she is," he says with a snakelike grin.

Frank levels a death glare at him. "I should skin you where you stand."

"Do that and you lose the town for sure, whether you find your precious Jane or not. You don't understand true battle tactics, Frankie my boy." He raises a hand to stop the rant. "Don't deny it. You guys are like old time smash-and-grab robbers. You strike a town, get what you need, then retreat. Now you are looking at a sustained siege of a town and a protracted battle to protect your assets. Or should I just say your asses? You need me, Frankie. You know it."

The other four men in the room stand silently. Two are Zeke's men, two are Frank's. All are sizing up their counterparts and ready to act if their boss gives them the order. Frank's eyes never stray from Zeke's face.

"What do you think we need to do?" he finally asked with barely concealed contempt.

Zeke grins. "I thought you'd never ask." He steps towards the man. "First things first, your leaders suck. Tell them to start listening to my men. They are soldiers, not thugs. They will give orders based on their experience in the war, which most of your men deserted, if they served at all. Let us establish platoons and some order. If we can retake the main gate and the power plant road we'll have those bastards in the woods at our mercy."

Zeke's eyes don't leave Frank's. The man is at war with himself. He knows Zeke is right but he has no desire to admit it. He fists his hands and leans down with his knuckles on his desk.

"And I assume beyond this…restructure, you have a plan?"

"Yes, I do. But I will not divulge it until the troops are ready." Zeke starts towards the door. "In the meantime, I'm getting something to eat and then taking a nap. I'll meet with the new squad leaders at noon."

Frank watches the smug bastard and his two lackey's walk out the door. He paces in irritation. One of his men steps forward.

"Uh…sir…should we, uh…do what he says?"

"Once we win this town, his leaders will die alongside him," Frank vows. "For now, let them think they are getting control back. Yes, do as Zeke says. Reinstate his leaders. Let's win the war then deal with the annoyance of this man and his people."

The two men nod and leave. Frank is still pacing in irritation an hour later when a messenger meekly enters the office.

"Uh…sir?"

Frank spins. "WHAT?!"

"Um…we found Jane, sir, out near the homes heading out to the mines."

"Bring her here!"

"Um…sir…she is…she is dead. Looks like she got a gun from the man holding her and they sorta shot each other."

Frank's face gets red as a ripe tomato. He practically flies across the room and slams the messenger up against the wall.

"You. Fucking. LIE!"

The messenger swallows in fear and shakes his head. "NO, SIR! I swear! The dead guy was one of Zeke's men and I swear she just- -UNGH!"

He grunts as Frank pulls a dagger and thrusts in deep, piercing the man's heart. Frank lets the man's blood coat his hand before tossing the remains aside. He takes a few deep breaths then looks to the ceiling.

"Time to pay the piper, Zeke."

* * *

><p>Hotch wants to scream in frustration. Best guess is they are about 3 hours away from East Alleghany but they have to stop to let the quads charge some. A man walks up and offers Hotch a thermos and pack of trail rations.<p>

"It's not steak but it will cut the hunger, sir," the man admits.

Hotch forces a grin to his face. "Thanks. Guess it will do."

He eats a couple bites but his stomach is so tied up in knots he can't finish the meal. He tucks it in his jacket pocket in case he wants it later.

"Mid-afternoon. If all goes well we will get there mid-afternoon and I can try to find my friend…and my daughter," he whispers to himself. He runs a hand through his hair. "And hopefully if Cyrus did beat us here it won't be by much since they were on foot most of the time."

In their travels, they had found the farm of Mike Franks. Whoever had murdered him, ransacked his farm, and stolen his horses had also given him a proper burial. No guesswork needed for Hotch to know just who had done all that. He stomach turns again, this time in fear. If Cyrus really was after Emily to make her a pawn in some power move he'd be hard-pressed to not give in.

"Of course if she can speak she'll be telling me to just kill his ass and not worry about her," Hotch admits to himself. "You made her a perfect, loyal soldier. Just another reason she should hate you forever."

"You doing okay?"

Hotch turns as McGee walks up to him. Hotch shrugs.

"Been better, been worse. Getting frustrated it's taking so long to get there but at the same time I am nervous about getting there. Pretty fucked, eh?"

McGee shrugs. "I don't think so. I think it would be stranger if you weren't somewhat conflicted about this. So what's the plan once we get close?"

"I'd say about 30 minutes out by foot we stash the quads. Leave 10 men to guard them and hide them with brush. I don't want motors to alert them of our arrival."

"Why not?"

"If Cyrus is there and has caused a skirmish, they will be on alert for additional attacks. If they suddenly see quads rolling towards their front gates they will assume attack first."

"Ah. Good point," McGee concedes.

"We'll go in as visitors looking to trade for a meal and a night's sleep. I want to get an idea of what is going on there before asking about Emily or Morgan. It could be that they were not well received if those three that came south didn't make it home or if they were badly hurt. Hell, could be they managed to trick Emily and when she showed up they took revenge on her."

"Do you really think that's a possibility?"

Hotch thinks about the changes he saw in Emily last time he saw her; he considers what Morgan had said when he returned from the "failed" attempt to bring Reid back to Fidelis. He sighs.

"No. At least, that one called JJ really did seem to love Emily from what I heard. And the other woman didn't seem to be that…that ruthless. But I will still use caution until I see them again."

"Okay. I have no desire to be summarily killed for knowing you so we'll play it your way."

Hotch chuckles. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

About an hour later they are ready to hit the road again. Hotch looks at the sun and then at McGee. "SO maybe 3 in the afternoon?"

McGee nods. "Barring any road obstacles I'd say 3 p.m. to where we stash the quads. Maybe 4 once we make town after hiding them and hiking the rest of the way in. Again, barring any issues with the road."

Hotch just nods, knowing these will probably be the longest 4 hours of his life.

* * *

><p>"Easy, my friend. I know it hurts but once we get you treated you will be just fine," Ben Cyrus tells a gravely injured man.<p>

"I'm…I'm…dying…"

Cyrus brushes his hair back. "Think of it not as dying. Think of it as God welcoming you home to a place of peace; a place with no pain; a place where you will be with your loved ones once more."

"My…loved ones…here…"

"Then your spirit will watch over them until they, too, are welcomed into God's warm embrace."

The man sneers. "No…such…thing as…God. This…Hell proves…that."

Cyrus tilts his head to the side, studying the man carefully. He then places his hand over the man's nose and mouth, using his thumb to make sure the man cannot open his mouth. He squeezes hard though his face remains serene. The weak man tries to get his head free but just isn't strong enough. Finally he convulses twice and is still, his eyes blankly staring at the sky. Alex Blake hurries over.

"Need more bandages?" she asks the man helping with the injured.

Cyrus stands. "No. He didn't make it."

"Damn. Well, on to the next."

"Yes, on to the next," Cyrus agrees. He stares at the man a moment. "May God have mercy on you for questioning His existence."

He moves on to help yet another injured man and offer some words of encouragement. Believers get treated well. Non-believers end up with a chance to prove whether the self-proclaimed preacher is right or they are.

As the clock approaches noon, Cyrus is standing at a cleaning station getting the blood off his arms. Alex walks up to him.

"Hi, friend. I'm sorry for you that you picked today to visit our town. But thankful for us you did. We'd have lost so many more without the help of you and your brothers."

Cyrus smiles. "It's never easy to be a God-fearing man in a world that has forsaken Him. But I do believe He directs me where to go. I was so overcome with the belief I had to take that deer trail I knew He was speaking to me." He finishes cleaning his hands and offers one to Alex. "Name's Ben."

She shakes it. "Alex. My husband is the main doctor here and I know he'll like the chance to thank you, too."

"The only thanks I need is knowing many lived because of my little help. And, well, maybe a bite to eat for me and my brothers?"

Alex nods. "Of course!" She looks around. "Sandy needs a break. Hold on a second." She walks over and speaks with an older blonde. The two women walk back over. "Sandy, this is Ben. He and his brothers helped us with the wounded. I think we owe him a meal at least. Maybe a pallet for the night if you're staying," she adds looking at Ben.

He smiles. "We'll see about that. For now food is the best idea I've heard all morning."

Sandy smiles and gestures towards the hill. "This way. Thank you again for all your help here today."

"My pleasure, Sandy. God's will is mine."

She just nods and leads him and his followers to where they can get a good meal. After they eat, the group starts to casually walk around looking for Emily or Seamus. They hadn't dared ask about him in case he'd been discovered. And they also know he could be fighting with them so he doesn't blow his cover. As they are walking past an area set up as a makeshift school room, Cyrus stops and stares at little blonde-haired boy. He taps the man beside him.

"Sean, isn't that the kid that was at Doyle's island?"

Sean looks over, his eyes widening. "I'll be damned…it's his kid!"

Cyrus smiles. "Then we can be sure Emily Prentiss made it here. And her soft heart made her bring Doyle's kid with her. That could come in handy."

"No way! I know Prentiss. She ain't the mothering type. No way would she have dragged a kid up here with her. Probably that woman Louise escaped with him."

"And just happened to end up here?" Cyrus says doubtfully. He shakes his head. "No…no Emily got free before Doyle and Foyet died. My guess is Louise helped her in exchange for her bringing the boy to safety."

"Maybe. But what do we do with that information?"

"No way to grab the kid without risking him screaming and drawing attention to us." Cyrus thinks a moment. "Bart has blonde hair. We cut a lock of his hair off and show it to Emily. Tell her we have the brat and if she wants him safe she comes with us. An even exchange."

"Who's to say she'd accept the offer?"

"Love makes people do crazy things. She'll do it because she brought the kid this far. She either loves him or at least feels protective of him. She'll give herself up for him."

"And by the time she realizes we don't have him it'll be too late for her," Sean concludes. "Good one!"

Cyrus nods. "Let's go find the others and put the plan into action. Next time the fighting starts we'll be in town, too. Kill whoever you want but make sure we find and take Prentiss alive."

Sean nods, eager to get the bitch…and eager just to get into a real fight. Life is kind of boring under Cyrus and they had all been missing the action of fights and skirmishes.

Cyrus sees the bloodlust in the man's eyes. Yes, his soldiers preferred war to love but they still obeyed him and only him. They had seen what happens to those that don't. Hopefully getting involved with this fight will help them calm that desire to fight for just a little while. But only a little while. Once Hotchner knows where Prentiss is, a battle beyond Sean's imagination will be upon them.

And by the end of that war, Cyrus will own Fidelis.


	13. Chapter 13

"What the hell are they doing?" JJ asks, staring at the line she planned to make hers by the end of the day.

Emily frowns. "Looks like they are shifting around like…like their leadership is changing."

"Do you think Frank or…or Dad is dead?" JJ asks, her heart tripping a bit at the thought of her father dead. She hates that.

Emily shrugs. "I don't know. I think if one of them died there would be more anarchy. Instead I think they are switching to a more military-style fighting formation. Look how they are stationing men along that line. Before it was pretty pell-mell but now there seems to be a conscious effort to stage them properly."

JJ sighs. "Then we know Zeke is alive," she says, switching back to his first name as something in her settles. "He was a good soldier, a brilliant tactician by all accounts. If they are getting into a formation they are bowing to his knowledge. Frank and his men are mercenaries. Their only organization is to attack at the same time. There is barely a hierarchy after Frank and a few close to him." JJ nods. "Yeah, Zeke is in charge of the battle, not Frank."

"So how invested is Frank in letting Zeke rule?"

JJ laughs humorlessly. "It's an uneasy truce I am sure. Both are probably planning the other one's demise as soon as the battle is won." She takes a deep breath. "Well, for one, they won't win. And second…I hope they both live to stand trial; so that we can show a return to real justice, not the shit Zeke has been passing off as justice for too many years." She turns to a messenger. "I need you to get word to the other lines. Things are going to be a little tougher next time the bullets start to fly."

She writes out what she has discovered and sends the messenger off to spread the word. She turns to her wife and frowns. The taller woman has a melancholy look in her eyes.

"What's that look for?" she asks.

Emily takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "You're becoming a hell of a good battlefield leader. And you don't know how much I hate that for you. I wanted…wanted you to stay…not pure but cleaner than this is making you. I am so sorry, Jen."

JJ shrugs. "I am doing what I have to do to survive, Emily. Maybe…maybe once this is done I can…can…"

Emily cradles her cheek. "No, you won't." She gives her a deep kiss. "But that won't change my love for you. Thank you for fighting to save this town for our sons."

JJ pulls Emily into a deep kiss. Soon both women are feeling a pull they cannot ignore. JJ grabs her wife by the collar and drags her outside the gate and down a little ways towards the shadows of a support pillar. Morgan sees them go and chuckles, positioning himself so no one goes out that way to answer the call of nature.

When they reach the pillar, Emily presses JJ up against it, her tongue thrusting deeply into her wife's mouth, dueling with the blonde's equally forceful tongue. JJ doesn't even realize her pants are undone until she feels Emily's fingers trekking through golden curls to an ocean of warm, wet sensation.

"OH! OH, yes!" JJ grunts, spreading her legs as much as she can.

"Fucking love you," Emily grunts as she plunges in with two fingers.

"YES! Oh!"

Emily covers JJ's mouth again as she thrusts hard and deep with her hand. Her other hand snakes up under JJ's shirt and squeezes full breasts hidden by a sports bra. She shoves the bra up and twists hard nipples, loving the moan it draws from her wife. Her hands are not gentle, not taking their time. They are fast, possessive and animalistic in their desire to achieve one thing.

"Come for me, Jennifer. Come for me. Right. NOW!"

Emily practically lifts JJ off the ground as she thrusts in especially deep. JJ howls as she does indeed rain her love down Emily's hand and arm. Brown and blue eyes are nearly black with emotion as Emily lets JJ go and braces herself against the wall. JJ immediately drops to her knees and practically rips Emily's pants down, burying her mouth into dark curls glistening with passion. Emily brings on hand down and tangles it into golden locks, forcing JJ hard against her. JJ moans at the move and brings a hand up to start plunging into her wife as her mouth sucks the throbbing clit in deep, her teeth and tongue working it as her wife grunts and pumps against her face.

"Yes, Jen! Right there. Right there. Oh, baby, fuck me hard. Make me scream. Please, Jen. PLEASE! YES!" Emily's head lolls back as her eyes roll back. "FUCK! YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

As she comes, JJ happily sucks up every bit of her wife's passion she can. Emily finally eases the fingers in JJ's hair. The blonde stands up and they start to kiss, both groaning with pleasure when Emily tastes herself. When the kiss ends, their eyes lock again, this time closer to normal.

"I love you so much, Emily."

"I love you, too, Jennifer. And I plan to spend my life making sure you know just how much."

JJ smiles. "What a coincidence: that's my plan for you."

Emily smiles. They kiss some more then start to situate their clothes. Emily swallows.

"Uh, sorry if I shouldn't have done that, commander."

JJ rolls her eyes. "Pretend it was an order, soldier."

Emily chuckles. "I think I like your orders."

The two kiss once more then go back and join the line. For the first time they notice a few other couples had also used the lull in fighting to take care of personal issues.

"Battle lust," Emily says.

"What?"

"Battle lust. Sex helps release tension pent up during battle. Helps clear your mind for the next round."

"Ah. Good to know. Did you…I mean…were you…when you…at Fidelis…"

"Yes, I had sex after battles or missions to ease stress. That woman that accosted you that night in my quarters was my most common outlet," Emily says without shame. "It was just the way it was, Jen. And if I need that release again I'll let you know."

JJ nods. "Good plan. So I can turn you into a sex toy after the war is won?"

Emily grins. "Win or lose I'll always be your sex toy, baby."

JJ laughs out loud. "Good to know, Prentiss. Good to know."

* * *

><p>Zeke had heard Frank lose it when told Jane is dead. He had leapt out of his bed and raced into his closet and opened a passage not even his wife knew existed. He climbed down a ladder to the basement and eased out of that closet and raced to his escape tunnel. Better to face the resistance than the psychopath.<p>

And now he stands staring at the caved in ceiling of his only way out of the house other than the front door.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" he screams and starts to pace.

He had felt the vibrations telling him detonations had been set off. But they were so far away he just thought it was the tunnel to the old schoolhouse. But the assholes in the resistance had also destroyed his only way to escape Frank and the town.

"Stupid sons of bitches. When I am back in control I will publically execute every single one of you. EVERY ONE!" he vows.

He backtracks to the entrance to his basement and listens carefully. He wishes he had installed a tube microphone from his office down to the hidden tunnel. However, he had only had the one put in from the office to the bedroom. He'd hidden it carefully so he could spy on others when he generously offered them his office to discuss private matters. He could then sit in his bedroom and listen in to discover what he needed to get his way.

He hears a thump outside the door and presses his ear to it.

"Fuck! He has to be here somewhere!" one man says.

"Frank will kill us if that jackass escaped!" another says.

Zeke can hear the sounds of them searching for some sort of hiding space. He grins. No way would those jerks find this place. It takes a dual switch to activate it on that side so even if they hit one it is doubtful they could hit the second at the same time.

"I tell you now, if he _has_ gotten away, Frank will blame us. I say if we don't find Zeke we both get the hell out of dodge. We can join a squad on the lines or something. I'd rather take my chances in a skirmish than with Frank and his knife."

"Good point."

Zeke chuckles as the sounds of the men fade away as they leave the basement. He slowly sits down on the ground.

"All I have to do is wait for the battle to start. Then I can either sneak out of the house or just wait until the whole damn thing ends and then reappear from 'captivity' to lead once more. There is no way Frank and his idiots will be able to fight off the resistance. Too many real soldiers in their ranks. Lambs can be soldiers, too, after all. They'll be hurting after the fight and ready for a familiar face to help them recover." He grins cruelly. "Oh, yes, they will be ready for me."

He settles in to wait, knowing it is only a matter of time before the town is his once more.

* * *

><p>Roz reads the information from JJ and starts to pace. So far those in the town had showed absolutely no interest in the mines. Why not? Was it really because most of the minds that knew what to do with the coal ore are in the resistance? Or was there something else? She turns and stares up the road.<p>

"The explosion. The explosion that was supposed to kill Prentiss. It's still burning. Maybe they don't want to risk another explosion. Or maybe…maybe there is another explosion ready to go! If we try to take the mines, they blow the charge via radio wave and take out everyone around. That's GOT to be it!" She looks around. "And these guys took out those guarding the road so quickly no alert was sent that there was an attack coming from this direction. But anyone using the tunnels would be killed if anything goes off up there."

She quickly writes down a warning that the tunnels are no longer to be used. She grabs 3 messengers and dispatches them to the other squads. She turns to the squad leader.

"When the battle begins, we push from this position. I think they have the mines set to blow; a blast that could level this entire side of town."

The man nods. "Fuck. Probably right."

"We won't worry about the mine road. As we push forward we take the center of town. If we take that it will separate their squads from their commanders. It will put them in disarray. And if Zeke and Frank are still at odds it will probably get them to start turning on each other. The more confusion and dissention we can cause in their ranks the quicker we win our home back."

The man smiles. "I can't believe the little girl who used to throw rocks at me has become such a kick ass leader."

Roz grins. "You deserved those rocks and you know it."

He chuckles. "Yeah, I did. I'm damn glad you're here to lead us, Roz."

"Damn glad to be here, Scotty."

Scotty goes to let the others know what will be happening when the battle starts once more. Roz glances at the sun.

"It's about 3:30 now. They will expect us to attack at dusk. Let's hope to hell I made the right call about hitting their asses at 4 and surprising them," she tells herself.

She pulls her guns out and double checks that they are all ready to fire. She then checks her knives, honing a couple until their edges could split a hair if needed. She tucks everything back away and sighs.

"Almost show time," she tells herself and straightens up. She may be nervous but her men, her soldiers, would never see that.

"Let's do this," she says to Scotty as the man walks back up. Both watch the sky, waiting for the red flare that will signal them to attack.

* * *

><p>Jax looks at Reid. "All good in the plant?"<p>

"Yes. They know we're out here and won't give them up without a fight. They trust us."

"Good. We just got word that the tunnels are compromised. It's coming down to this battle. If we don't destroy their cohesion completely we'll have trouble getting word out to everyone quickly without the tunnels."

Reid nods and stares towards the enemy lines. "Then I say we kick their fucking asses and take our town back."

Jax grins. "Well said, Doc. Want to do the honors?"

Reid smiles and takes the flare gun. He looks up and down the line, seeing everyone is ready. He looks to the sun judging…judging…judging…

"Ten, nine, eight, seven."

Jax lifts his arm and people get in position to run forward.

"Six, five, four, three, two, ONE!"

Reid fires the flare into the air. At the same time a battle cry is heard from the lines as the resistance fighters race towards their foes, firing at anyone they see on that line. As expected, their foes had expected another night attack or, at the soonest, dusk when shadows would cause issues. In no time, the mercenaries are frantically racing for a way to escape the town as Zeke's loyalists try to hold the line.

"ARIELLE! TAKE YOUR TEAM AND CUT DOWN AS MANY OF THOSE COWARDS AS YOU CAN!" Jax orders, not wanting the mercenaries to regroup with other fighters.

The woman nods and takes off after them with four others. Jax turns his attention back to the battle in front of him…in time to see Reid go down.

* * *

><p>Roz sees the flare go and Scotty takes off with part of the squad from the mines towards the center of town. The other half, led by Roz, would go attack those holding the Red Light district. It would be a perfect way to make an escape and the rebels had to cut that off so they could destroy their foes. It would also give them another angle to help tighten the noose on those holding their town. As they run, she glances in the direction of the main gates.<p>

"See you in the middle, Jenny."

Her head flips back around as she hears the first gun shot. She pulls two guns and starts to return fire before diving behind a trashcan. She looks back at her team.

"WE TAKE THIS DISTRICT! NO OTHER OPTION!"

She quickly reloads and leans around, ducking back as a bullet ricochets off the can. She thinks for a second and turns and fires where her mind tells her the shooter would be. She is right. She smiles as he goes down. The mercenaries had not expected this attack and so far surprise was in their favor. She moves towards the entryway of a shop and dives behind the wall as a bullet grazes her leg.

"Sonmabeech, that fucking stings," she grumbles.

She leans around and fires a few more times before having to reload. She can see her people are still pushing forward. Then she hears footsteps running towards her position. She drops the gun she is reloading and pulls another gun. She leans out and puts a bullet between the man's eyes. She is concealed again before he hits the ground. She finishes reloading, even adding back a bullet to her spare and gets ready to run again. Screams from the enemy line confuse her. She leans out and sees them firing at the sky. She looks up and starts to laugh.

"Go Trixie!" she whispers.

From the tops of buildings where the hookers ply their trade, ladies and gentlemen of the night fire down at the men below. Roz gets up and races forward, her team on her tail as they, too see the confusion caused by the aerial attacks. As Roz kills the last man standing against them, she is grinning, her blood teeming like lava through her body.

"FUCK YEAH!"

She looks at her team. "HOLD THIS LINE!" She looks up at the employees of the district. "FUCKIN' A, TRIXIE!"

Trixie just nods as she reloads her gun, ready to help Roz' people hold that line.

"Roz, you're hit!"

"Just a scratch. This is their retreat. This is where they would flee since the mine road isn't an option. Be ready to pick those bastards off one by one. Get someone up there to see what Trixie and the others have or need."

The woman nods and regroups the team to hold that position. Roz takes off at a run towards the center of town. Time to see how the rest of the battle is going.

* * *

><p>As soon as they had seen the flare, JJ and her squad had started firing. After a few volleys she loudly calls the retreat. Her people back away, some fleeing back out the gates, others racing towards the cover of buildings near the security barrier.<p>

"GET THEM!" a voice orders.

JJ gives a feral grin as their foes leap their own barrier and race towards the one the rebels are abandoning.

"OUT THE GATE! HURRY!" JJ screams as if in fear.

And truth be told, there is an element of fear to this tactic. If her people don't clear far enough away they could be killed or injured by her plan. She ducks around one side of the gate and sees the man that is supposed to detonate the explosive standing there.

"What the fuck?"

"She said you wanted her to do it since she has more battle experience."

JJ's eyes narrow as she looks around the wall and sees the blast stand that had been set up to protect the man who would detonate the barrier.

"EMILY! SON OF A BITCH!"

Emily ignores the anger in her wife's voice. The man that was supposed to blow the barrier was scared. He could blow it too soon and they really would lose the gate. Or he could blow it too late and let people get past it and they would lose the gate. Emily watches as men run closer to the barrier. They duck and weave as they fire at the rebels. A few rebels fire back to keep the men on their toes but for the most part let the men run at the barrier without fear of death.

"Five…four…three…"

The first men reach the barrier. Some hunker down behind it, others leap it.

"Two…ONE!"

Emily hits the detonator. Men scream in agony as they are blown apart. Most are killed immediately. Some are maimed and begging for death as the smoke starts to clear. The rebels race back into the gate and pick off the stunned mercenaries who are stumbling after the blast.

"PUSH TO THE EDGE OF THE TOWN SQUARE! WE WIN THE SQUARE WE WIN THE WAR!" JJ yells as she arrives beside Emily. She grabs her wife by the collar and glares into her eyes. "I'm going to kick your ass when this is over," she warns the taller woman.

Emily grins. "You and what army?"

JJ shoves her away. "Smart ass. Let's go!"

The two run after the others, killing anyone that isn't a friend on their way to the town square. They are nearly there when the fighters from the Old Schoolhouse join into the fray. Soon bullets are replaced by fists, knives and brass knuckles as the fighters are too close to rely on shooting. JJ hears the roar as more fighters join the melee. JJ surges with pride, knowing this means the surprise attack has paid dividends. This could be all it takes to get their home back.

"UNGH!" she grunts as a sap hits her lower back.

She drops to her knees. As she feels another blow coming, she rolls, taking her attackers legs out from under him. She kicks him in the throat as he hits the ground and then in the head as he starts to choke. She jumps up and kicks him once more, knocking him out. She pauses a second then grabs the sap.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool," she says as she tests the heft.

She leaps back into the fray.

* * *

><p>Before she knows what's happening, Emily has gotten split up from Jennifer. She pulls two dirks and flips them out with both hands, getting two men in the heart as they had raced towards her.<p>

As another comes at her, she pulls off her duster and whips it out at him, tangling it in his arms then using it to jerk him to the ground. She flips over his back and pulls back on the duster, choking him out. As he starts to fall she frog kicks out at the man coming at her from behind. She releases her duster and spins to confront the man she had kicked. They exchange several blows. He is strong but heavy footed. She is strong and spry. As he uses brute strength to drive her back she pushes herself up on his shoulders and wraps her legs around his head. He fights her but she whips her body and drags him to the ground, twisting his neck and snapping it before he can recover. She leaps up.

"Bastard."

She takes a second to catch her breath then races back into the fray. Several men had seen what she had done in relatively quick fashion to two men and decide a gang jump might be safer. She pauses as the four men surround her.

"Really think four is enough, boys?" she taunts with an evil grin.

One man looks nervous. He'll be the first to fall. She feints a blow towards the man opposite the weak link, encouraging that man to attack from behind. She stop and spins, grabbing the man by the arm and flipping him into another attacker. She then kicks out at the third man but then takes a kick to the upper back by the fourth. She stumbles a step and grabs his leg as he kicks at her again. She twists his leg viciously but he goes with it to keep her from snapping it. As she takes him to the ground, two men leap at her, driving her into the dirt.

"FUCK!" she grunts.

"Maybe later, sweet cheeks," a toothless, smelly man says with a leer.

"In your dreams," she replies and punches him.

They wrestle to get control of her arms as the weak link jumps up and starts to kick her in the side. She grunts and is trying to figure out how to get free when she hears a scary-ass battle cry.

"AY-YI-YI-YI!"

The weak link turns and is hit in the chest with a strange, round blade. The two men on Emily panic. One leaps up and is quickly killed by the dark-haired woman in brown leather pants and shirt with brass accents. This gives Emily a chance to quickly dispatch the other man that had been holding her down.

"Sorry, Toothless, no more sex for you!" she tells him as she slams his nose up into his head.

She stands as her savior pulls the strange weapon out of the dead man. Emily nods to her.

"Thanks."

"No problem." The woman offers her hand. "Name's Xena. JJ's an ex of mine. Treat her right or," she brandishes the blade, "you'll find out firsthand how this works."

Emily manages a smile. "I will. I swear it."

The woman nods and races back into the fray. Emily takes a deep breath and grimaces at the pain in her side. She palpitates her ribs.

"Not broken but won't handle anymore hard blows. Fuck."

She gives her body a second to get used to the pain as she breathes then heads back into the fight. By now all able bodies from both sides are fighting for the center of town. As she fights she tries to locate JJ. She shakes her head.

"_Stop it, Prentiss. Concentrate on the battle at hand or make her a widow. No distractions, Prentiss. Fulfill your mission_!" she orders herself.

A few minutes later she takes a blow that knocks her to the ground. She rolls to her back to get an angle to kick up at her attacker. As the man brings a metal bar back, preparing to slam it into her head, he suddenly stiffens and falls to the ground, a knife sticking out of his back. Emily stares up at her rescuer in shock.

"Hotch?"

* * *

><p>Hotch and his crew had been nearly to the gates of town when the fight started. McGee had started to say they should wait and enter when it's over but Hotch had pulled two guns and taken off at a run towards the town. His men had been right with him. McGee looks at the other men from Gibb's clan.<p>

"Well?"

The men pulls their guns. McGee nods.

"Right. Let's go!"

He pulls his guns and follows. Gibbs wanted Hotch returned safely. The dark-haired man had run into a war with unknown combatants. McGee winces at the carnage inside the gate. Obviously a lot of men were drawn into a trap.

"Worked well," he mutters.

As he and his team reach the town square, one man looks at him. "Who the hell do we help?"

McGee shrugs. "Just…try not to kill anyone. Maim, injure, but avoid killing. If we hurt the good guys we can apologize later."

The men nod and all race into the battle. It had been a long time since they'd had a good hand to hand fight and the men do their best to take their aggressions out. Just as he sends another man to dreamland, McGee sees Hotch and a dark-haired woman embracing.

"Better be his kid and not a love connection in the middle of all this shit," he mutters and races towards them. "HOTCH!"

Hotch spins and sees it's just McGee. "McGee, Emily Prentiss. Emily, this is McGee. On loan from Gibbs to get me up here."

Emily nods to him. "I owe you. Will pay you later. LOOK OUT!"

McGee drops down as he feels the blow coming. As one, Hotch and Emily leap beside him and both punch his would-be attacker. McGee looks at the unconscious man.

"Uh, thanks."

Emily grabs Hotch. "Get the fuck out of here! No one knows you, you don't know anyone. You can't get killed. Not when we have so much to discuss. If anyone stops you, tell them Roz sent you. If they try to kill you, kill them. They are the bad guys."

"No! I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to! I can't fight and worry about you! Please, Hotch…please, Dad. Get to safety. Please."

Hotch wants to stay by her side but she is right. If nothing else, she now at least knows he came for her.

"See you when…this shit is over," he tells her.

Emily smiles and nods. "Count on it."

She watches a second as he, McGee and others race back towards the gate to wait for the end of the fight. As soon as they are out of sight, she leaps back into the fight.

* * *

><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Frank is tearing Zeke's office apart. "HOW THE FUCK ARE THEY BEATING US! THEY LIVE IN THE WOODS LIKE ANIMALS! WE ARE RESTED, WELL FED, EVEN DRILLED THANKS TO THAT FUCKING BASTARD ZEKE! HOW THE HELL CAN WE BE LOSING?!"<p>

"Because we have more to fight for."

Frank spins and sees a blonde he recognizes from the family portrait. His eyes narrow. "You're dead."

"Then 'Boo' I'm a ghost and you'll join me in the afterlife soon," Roz states as she walks into the office, flanked by Jake and 3 others.

Frank gives her a grin. "Funny. Wonder if your ribs will sound like smartasses, too."

Roz shakes her head. "You don't get it, do you? You're finished. Your men are unskilled idiots and they are falling faster than they can run away. The ones running away are getting cut down by our forces so they can't regroup. Zeke's men are slightly more skilled than yours but still no match for us." She steps towards him. "We want our homes back. We want to live in peace, not fear. We want lives, not existence. Our wants are greater than anything you can throw at us. You're done, Frank. Surrender and stand trial. Then we'll kill you. Or we can kill you now. I know I should want a return to true justice but for you and Zeke I'll be happy with your deaths coming in the heat of battle."

Frank slowly shakes his head. "You won't kill me. You don't have the guts, bitch."

"Today or after a trial, either way you die, Frank," she reiterates. "See, your assassins failed to kill my sister and they didn't kill me, either. Won't Daddy be surprised by that? I can't die, Frank. But you can."

He studies her a minute then laughs. "Can't die, eh? We'll see about THAT!"

Moving quicker than they would have thought he could he pulls a knife and throws it at Roz' chest. She throws up her arm and ducks. The blade glances off her arm and embeds in her shoulder. A bullet to the head kills Frank.

Roz looks up and sees JJ had come in behind her. JJ looks at the dead man.

"No one calls my sister a bitch," JJ says angrily.

Jake runs to Roz' side and eases her into a seated position. "We'll get you a medic."

"I'll be fine. Get back out there."

"But- -"

"GO!"

The four men leave the room. JJ walks up and stares at her sister. "Even?"

Roz gives her a weak grin. "Even. Now get this fucking dagger out of my shoulder."

JJ holsters her gun and starts to get the knife out so the wound can be bandaged.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

The women look at the door and see their father standing there, a gun leveled at them.

"Hi, Daddy. Long time no see," Roz says sarcastically.

He stomps towards them. "You're DEAD!"

"The only thing dead about me is my love for you. You wanted Jenny killed, Zeke. You sent Frank's assholes to kill her and they killed me instead. Gone is the girl who toed the line. Gone is the girl that knew her dad was up to something but was too naïve to figure out what. Gone is the girl that would have finally given in and married the man you wanted. That is the Roz that died. And from the ashes of that burning house this Roz rose like the Phoenix. The leader of the resistance is ME, Zeke. Your own daughter is the one that brings you down."

JJ sees his finger start to squeeze the trigger. "NO!"

She pushes Roz to the ground as the gun fires. She grunts as she feels the bullet rip into her. Roz stares in horror at her sister.

"JENNY!" She grabs a gun and lifts it, putting a bullet in her father's chest. "DIE YOU BASTARD!"

She turns back to her sister, doing her best to stop the flow of blood.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!" she screams.

"Roz…love…you…" JJ whispers as her eyes close.

"NO! Dammit, Jenny, hold on! HOLD ON!" She looks up again. "SOMEBODY GET A MEDIC!"


	14. Chapter 14

Gradually the men who had made the mistake of following Zeke and Frank surrender. Most die but close to 100 surrender to stand justice. Emily is in the middle of the square helping bind some of the prisoners when Jake races up to her. When she sees the look in his eyes she stiffens.

"Where is she?" she immediately asks.

"Zeke's office. It…doesn't look good."

Emily drops the rope in her hand and races for the former mayor's residence. She looks over her shoulder. "TELL MORGAN TO LEAD A GROUP TO THE GATES TO MEET HOTCH!"

Jake frowns. "WHO?"

But Emily doesn't answer. Jake shrugs and starts to bind the prisoners while looking around for Morgan to pass on the message.

Emily races into the house and right to the study. Several people stand at the threshold, staring sadly into the office. She muscles past them and sees Roz standing with a stricken look on her face as Dr. Blake and another man work on JJ.

"Roz?" she asks nervously.

"Zeke tried to shoot me. Jenny knocked me to the ground and took the bullet for me. She fucking took it for me, Emily. She's lost so much blood. I…I don't…" her voice chokes off.

Emily steps past them and looks down at her wife, whose eyes are closed. She kneels at JJ's head and places her fingers on her cheeks. She leans over and kisses JJ on the forehead.

"Hey, baby, you need to stop lying around like this. There is work to be done. We won the battle. Time to rebuild the town. We'll need to find a home for our sons. Maybe somewhere between the library and the school, huh? That would be good. Oh, and Hotch showed up. Can you believe it? All the sudden he was there saving me just like he did when I was 10. I ordered him to safety and he actually listened to me." She forces a smile to her face. "Might be something that never happens again. It sure as hell never happened before." Emily wipes a tear off her cheek. "So wake up, baby. Wake up and see everything that's changed, okay? Things are going to be good again here. It will be good and our boys will be safe and…and…fuck, Jen, please just wake up. Please. I can't…can't go on without you. Please."

Emily leans down and places her head on JJ's. The doctors never pause as they fight to save the life of the brave woman who had helped lead them to victory.

* * *

><p>Morgan carefully approaches the gate. He whistles a signal Fidelis uses and is shocked when it is answered. You could knock him over with a feather when Hotch appears through the smoky haze.<p>

"Son of a bitch, you really are here."

Hotch extends his hand. "Damn right I am."

The handshake turns into a hug. As it ends Hotch studies his second.

"You're hurt."

"Been busy playing with some bad guys that wanted to ruin your daughter's new life," Morgan replies with a grin. "So how many with you?"

"Just a handful. Have a few staying a ways back with some quads Gibbs lent us."

Morgan lifts a brow. "Gibbs? Are you serious?"

Hotch nods. "I am. He heard that Cyrus was coming after Emily. He offered help. Turns out he's not so bad after all. But that's a story for another day. Did Emily make it through the battle okay?"

Morgan sighs. "Yeah. But, uh, her wife…JJ…she's not doing well."

"Take me. Now."

Morgan nods. He sees McGee standing a bit away. He turns to Jordan. "Help them out?"

She nods. "You got it."

"Thanks, baby."

Morgan and Hotch start to jog back towards the mayor's house. Hotch glances at him.

"Baby?"

He chuckles as he sees his friend blush.

"I'm happy for you. If she means that much to you, don't give her up. For anything."

"I won't. Thanks, Hotch."

The two men hurry into the house and straight to the room with an even larger crowd outside of it. They push their way in.

"Roz?" Morgan asks.

She shrugs. "Still not awake. They got the bullet out. Trying to get her stitched up. That was my bullet. That was my fucking bullet! Why the hell did she do that?"

"Love makes us all do crazy things," Hotch says. He moves past them and kneels down beside Emily.

"…and a puppy. The boys should have a puppy. Maybe one each so they won't get jealous of each other," Emily says, keeping up a steady stream of future dreams for JJ to hear. "Yeah, a big house with you and me and the boys and Garcia and Reid and their kid and two puppies. Maybe three so Garcia's kid can have one. It will be great."

She jumps as she feels a hand land on her shoulder. She turns and meets the soft, concerned brown eyes of her father.

"She…we got married. Morgan stood in for you. She's my wife, Dad. I can't lose her. I just can't."

He puts and arm around her shoulder. "Then keep talking to her, Emily. Don't let her forget she is not alone and has a hell of a lot to live for."

Emily nods and goes back to talking to her wife.

* * *

><p>Sandy Jareau slowly approaches the tent holding her grandsons and her daughter's best friend. She takes a deep breath and steels herself for the message she has to deliver.<p>

"GRANDMA!" Henry yells.

He and Declan run out to give her hugs.

"You hear from Mama and Mommy?" Declan asks.

She forces a smile to her face. "Not yet. Soon. I'm sure we'll hear from them soon." She looks up and sees a nervous Garcia standing there. "Right now I need to speak with Aunt Penny. You two go back inside."

The boys reluctantly go into the tent. Garcia slowly walks towards Sandy.

"I had a dream that Spence said he was trusting me to raise Nikola to be a brainy nerd like the two of us. And I asked him why we couldn't do it together and he said because he gave his life to save the plant. I begged and begged him to tell me he was mistaken; begged him to be alive." She is crying now. "Please tell me that was just a horrible dream. Please, Sandy, don't tell me it was real."

Sandy takes Garcia's hands. "He's hurt but alive. Go, Penny, he needs you. I will stay with the boys."

Garcia can see the truth in the older woman's eyes: he's not doing well and may not make it. She races past her, going as fast as her pregnant legs can take her to the treatment area. When she gets there her eyes immediately find her husband. A doctor is changing his bandages.

"Dr. Quincy? Is he okay?" Garcia asks nervously.

The gray-haired man looks up. "Garcia," he says sadly. He stands so she can take his place. "Time will tell. He lost a lot of blood before he could be attended to. Chest wounds are always bad but I got the bullet out. They got the right herbs in him on the battlefield and I added more. My guess is he'll be asleep the next day, maybe 2. We'll just have to monitor him. If he's going to make it these next 48 hours are critical. I wish I could say more than it's just a waiting game."

Garcia wipes her tears and takes her husband's hand. "Hi, Spencer. I love you so much. Nikola and I need you so you just…just rest and get well, okay? We need you and love you and…and…please, Spence, please just get better! It nearly killed me to almost lose you once. I couldn't make it if I lost you. I know it. I know I can't. Please, please get better. Please.

Dr. Quincy watches them a moment before moving to the next patient. Garcia wasn't the first distraught spouse he'd dealt with and, sadly, won't be the last. He can only hope the rumors that the town has been retaken by the resistance are true. The injured needed rooms out of the weather, not pallets under tarps.

Garcia lies down beside her husband, her hand stroking through his hair the way she does when he has a bad headache.

"I love you, Spencer. I love you so, so much.

* * *

><p>Roz is sitting on her parent's bed. Down the hall JJ rests in her childhood bedroom with her wife and father-in-law by her side. In Roz' old bedroom, Alfred is recovering from a knife wound to the neck. The leader of the resistance runs a hand through her hair.<p>

"And where are you, Zeke? Where the hell did you go?"

She had been sure her shot hit him which means he was wearing body armour. As Roz had tended to JJ he had snuck out of the room. But to where? She had already checked the tunnel but he is not there. She stands and starts to pace.

"He had to have another rabbit hole. He had to have a way to get to the tunnel and out of the house in case someone attacked. He's known about the resistance a while, not to mention just the everyday people that hate him. He'd have to have more than one way out."

She is looking out the window when she hears a shuffling sound. She slowly turns, trying to figure out where it came from. She hears it again.

"The closet," she whispers.

She steps closer and puts her ear against the door. It is kicked open, knocking her to the ground. Her father stares at her with furious eyes.

"You traitorous BITCH!" he hisses, his gun leveled at her head. "You were supposed to be dead!" he growls for the second time that night. "You were dead and Jenny would be killed in the line of duty or captured by the mercenaries and tortured until she died. Well, she died like a dog tonight, didn't she? Shot like a rabid cur in my study!"

Roz laughs harshly. "She's not dead, Dad. Haven't you figured it out yet? Your daughters are a hell of a lot tougher than you. We're more like Mom," she says with a snarky grin.

His cheeks flare. "And when I catch her, I'll make sure you 3 share a fucking grave."

Roz closes her eyes as he cocks his gun and a gunshot echoes in the room. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at her body to assure herself she is not wounded. Zeke is on the ground, his head propped up by the back of the closet, a bullet wound between his eyes. Roz turns and looks at the doorway and watches Emily lower her gun. The brunette sighs.

"I swore to Jennifer I wouldn't kill him. When she wakes up again she'll kick my ass."

"Again?" Roz presses, locking onto that one word.

Emily looks at her sister-in-law. "Woke up long enough to say she loves me and wants to see our kids. Once the sun is up I'm going after them."

Roz nods and stands. "Good idea." Emily turns to go. "Emily." The taller woman stops. "It was him or me. I'll make sure she knows that."

Emily just nods and goes back to sit with her wife. Roz looks at the body on the floor. She had wanted her father and Frank to live to see justice.

"Fuck it. This works, too."

She walks out and goes to find a couple guys to deal with the removal of the body and check on the surrender of the mercenaries and loyalists.

* * *

><p>Emily drops back down in the chair beside her wife's bed. She takes her hand and kisses the back of it. "Roz is safe, Jen. I just saw her. Word has it…that is I confirmed…shit…Zeke is dead. I'll tell you more when you wake up again. Just know that he's done, Frank is done. All their damn followers are dead or in custody." She kisses JJ's hand once more. "You won your town back, Jennifer. You and everyone else did what you had to do and won your town back. Now we can find the perfect home for us and our sons."<p>

From a chair in the corner, Hotch watches his daughter talk to his daughter-in-law. When did she learn to love? He sure as hell hadn't taught her that. He taught her to kill and maim. She had found love on her own and, in some way, reawakened that inside him, too. He now felt love for Hailey and Jack, not just possession of them. He leans forward, elbows on his knees, his hand clasped lightly in front of him.

"I owe you, Emily." Emily looks over. "I'll never be able to forgive myself for what I did to you in relation to Doyle but I will do my best to thank you for what you have done for me. At some point in the last 20 or so years I had forgotten what love is. But nearly losing you…I couldn't understand what was happening to me. And then it hit me: I'd sent my daughter off to die and I realized there were so many things I didn't say to you, so many ways I wronged you over the years and yet…yet still you managed to find love and see past all the crap I had drilled into you over the years. Yes, your loyalty switched from me to JJ but, fuck, that's how it should be."

"I'm sorry, Hotch. I just…when I saw her…something in me just…" she shakes her head, still not able to put a word to the feeling she'd had the moment she saw JJ in that alley. "I knew I had to save her even if…if I could never see her again after she left us."

Hotch nods. "I understand that. I felt the same about you." Emily lifts a brow and he grins. "Well maybe not the _exact_ same way." She grins, too. "I saw a little girl whose father died on her and I felt like I had to protect her. She was never going to know fear and pain like that again. Do you remember how you convinced me to start giving you self-defense lessons?"

Emily thinks a second then smiles. "Used the 'what if the bad guys get me' tactic."

Hotch nods. "Exactly. Every time that you used that argument it worked. I had vowed to protect you from the bad guys and everything I taught you or let you learn from others was a means to that end. Until one day I looked at you and realized you were the perfect soldier."

"When?"

"What?"

"When did you know that?"

Hotch sighs and sits back in his chair. "The day I ordered you to put down Greenaway. You did it and reported back to me like you were announcing new rot gut had arrived. It was nothing to you; just a job. What if I had ordered you to kill your two guests?"

Emily looks at the beautiful blonde on the bed. "I…would have disobeyed you. They were so alive. I fucking hate that this war and all this damn information about her father has killed some of that inside of her. And I will do my damnedest to make sure our sons never have to lose that bit of innocence."

Hotch smiles. "Sons…I can't believe I'm a grandfather."

Emily smiles, and for the first time all night it reaches her eyes. "Well you are. Declan and Henry. They are…are something. Declan was never allowed to be a kid so he's learning it's okay to play and make mistakes. Henry is…Henry is a bit of a shyster. He's always looking for the angle that gets him out of studying. He'll be a heck of a trade manager when he grows up."

"Good to know. So, uh, I guess you're staying here?"

Emily nods. "I am. Hotch…Dad, this is her home. And it is becoming mine, especially now that whoever runs it isn't set on killing me," she adds with a shrug. "This is where I want to raise our sons. We can make this place good again; better even than it was."

"And it will be enough for you?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"You've lived your life on the edge for a lot of years, Emily. Can you calm down to a life of mostly peace, maybe a skirmish here and there to sooth the warrior inside you?"

Emily chuckles, her mind reflecting on her job prior to being sent to the mines. "I wasn't a warrior here. I was a librarian."

Hotch lifts an eyebrow. "You mean like at the place with the books?"

Emily laughs, remembering JJ saying something similar. "Yes, the place with the books. I was helping rebuild it. I can only hope it survived all this shit. Part of the job was reading a book if I wasn't familiar with it. I had no idea how much I missed reading until I was caught up in the life of Pip in a Charles Dickens novel."

Hotch smiles a little. "I remember those names…that was 'The Old Curiosity Shop' right?"

Emily grins. "Right author, wrong book. Pip was in 'Great Expectations'."

"Ah, right."

"I loved it, Dad. It shocked me that I went from assassin to librarian in less than a year."

Hotch chuckles. "Doubt I'd have guessed that turn around. So you're telling me you'll be happy here."

Emily nods. "I am. I had doubts a few times but now, more than ever, I know this is where I am meant to be."

"I'm happy for you, Emily. I'm glad you overcame any handicaps I gave you to find love and happiness."

"Thanks, Dad. Uh, any chance you, Hailey and Jack want to relocate here?"

Hotch sighs and slowly shakes his head. "I'm the leader, Emily. The leader has to do the right thing for their people, not for themselves. Maybe…maybe someday I'll retire and a gray-haired old soldier and his wife will show up on your doorstep."

"Then they will be welcome with open arms."

"Good to know. And if you want to visit, you can."

"I know, Dad. Road goes both ways."

"You two are so sweet," JJ says weakly.

Emily spins around and stares into blue eyes a little clearer than before. "Jen, baby, are you with us?"

"Think so. Whole body aches."

"Took a bullet to the shoulder and hit the ground. Both will make you hurt," Emily tells her.

"Okay." JJ glances around, frowning. "Is this…my parent's house?"

"Yep. Your bedroom according to Roz," Emily answers.

JJ grins. "Guess that means we either won the day or are being held captive here."

"We won, baby. Frank and Zeke are both done. Their troops either dead, scattered or captured. It's all over, baby. And tomorrow I'll bring our boys to town to see their Mommy." She kisses JJ's hand. "Henry will convince Declan they have to wait on you hand and foot until you're better, even if that means missing school and lessons."

JJ chuckles and nods. "Yeah, he will definitely find an angle to his advantage." She glances over at the chair. "Hi again."

Hotch stands and walks over. "Last time I saw you I was…less than courteous."

JJ lifts her eyebrow. "You were ready to kill me and my best friend, not to mention your daughter."

"Uh, right." He takes a deep breath. "My viewpoint was pretty fucking narrow back then. I'd like to think I've changed for the better. By my suggestion 4 clans are working together to reestablish permanent electricity and telecommunications to the Metro DC area. Picard's New Frontier is already up and running. They are now working on Straus' area. Then Gibbs' territory will be next and finally Fidelis."

"Why is Fidelis last?" she asks.

"Because to prove I wasn't setting them up to lose everything, I offered for us to benefit last. It worked. Things are changing and, to be honest, I have you to thank for it." He places a hand on Emily's shoulder. "Whatever you did that day to change my daughter was contagious. I got tired of living in the dark on scraps. You showed Emily there is a chance to live in the light. And somehow, someway that lesson transferred to me, too. My people owe you a lot, Jennifer Jareau. And if you ever decide to visit us, you'll be feasted and celebrated as a hero."

JJ smiles. "Thank you for saying that. But you give me too much credit."

"Not at all. Welcome to my family, JJ. And I can't wait to meet my grandsons."

JJ grins. "They will be so excited to have a grandfather to be proud of."

Emily glances at the window. "To that end, I should start my way to the camp. I can get there just after sunrise, get them fed and start back with them and Sandy. She'll want to see you and Roz are okay, too."

"Make sure she knows it's just a small wound in my shoulder. And a hit to my pride that I knocked myself out when I hit the ground. Worst is the blood loss making me so damn tired," JJ stresses.

Emily leans down and gives her a kiss. "I'll tell her. I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Now get going so I can hear all your embarrassing childhood stories from your father."

Emily blushes as Hotch grins.

"Suddenly I'm thinking I should send someone for the boys," Emily says nervously.

The other two chuckle. Emily kisses her wife once more and stands. She looks at her father.

"See you in a few hours."

"I'll be here," he confirms.

Emily pats him on the arm and leaves, glad to see someone found her duster and delivered it to the coat rack there at the house. She slips it on and goes out into the early morning light. She sees a few fires still burning and knows they are probably house fires set during the battle.

"Rat bastards set them to destroy evidence of things they did or just to be assholes."

She sets off for the mine road. As she approaches the mining center she sees a lot of activity. She grabs someone passing by and nods toward the cluster of people.

"What's going on?"

"They had the place rigged to blow just like Roz thought. Would have taken this entire end of town out and anyone using the mine road to advance into town wouldn't have had a chance."

"Damn. Be careful disabling it all."

The man nods and continues on to help the other demolition experts render the various bombs inert until needed. Emily continues to walk, her mind wandering to the type of house they will need. The big question is will the Reid's be neighbors or housemates? She can completely understand the need to keep those you love close so she is fine either way. Plus, having built in babysitters is good when Mama and Mommy need some alone time. She grins at that thought.

"I need you to come with me."

Emily had been so lost in thought she hadn't even noticed when she walked past three men standing off the path. Her hand goes to her gun as she turns.

"Excuse me?"

Two men stand with rifles visible. The other stands holding nothing but a Bible. She had never seen him before but knows exactly who he has to be.

"You must be Cyrus."

He gives a smile. "You've heard of me."

"A few things. You sent a man after my son. He's dead now. You'll see him soon if you don't walk away," she says as she starts to slide out her gun.

"I know violence is a way of life for you, Emily. But this little…interaction need not go that way. Come with us so we can…bargain with Hotchner." He holds up a lock of blonde hair tied together with a leather band. "Or plan to never see your son again."

Emily's hand and heart freeze. "No way. You don't have him…"

"Oh, but I do. We made our way into your little camp by helping the injured. Some we bandaged, helped them to rest. Others we sent straight to God. In His mercy we acted. Now in your son's mercy you act. Drop the coat, drop the gun belt. If we don't return with you in the next half hour his throat will be cut and he'll be left for the scavengers."

Emily studies the man. His calm is unnerving. Part of her says there could be no timeline regarding Declan being killed because how could he have known when she would get here. But another part of her says she can't risk his life. She straightens up and slowly slips off her coat. With slow, deliberate movements she unbuckles her gun belt, undoes the tie that keeps it tight to her thigh and lets the rig fall to the ground.

"Very good, Emily. Now keep your hands up as Sean here pats you down. Don't want to find any surprises later that could hurt poor little Declan."

Emily swallows a growl at the tone of the man's voice. Sean pulls off several knives and 2 more guns from Emily and then shoves her towards the third man. Emily doesn't fight as the man pushes her into the woods.

"Get her weapons. Toss the rest in the bushes," Cyrus orders Sean then follows Emily and the other man off the path.

They walk for 5 minutes before Cyrus tells them to stop.

"Kneel down, Emily."

Emily's jaw clenches as she does as ordered. The man that had been pushing her along goes and lifts up a 5' long piece of wood that had once been a sapling. He lays it along the back of her neck.

"Arms up, Emily," Cyrus orders.

Emily lifts her hands up. Cyrus pulls her wrists out nearly to the end of the 6" around stick them loops them with rope to the spar. He binds her tightly in the uncomfortable position. She flexes her fingers, already feeling them go numb. He then jerks her head back and binds a gag around her head.

"Just in case you decide to do something foolish and call for help."

Emily just glares at him. Sean walks up and throws a rope over her head.

"Get up, woman. Walk on a leash like the bitch you are," he taunts.

She glares at him and gets to her feet. When she has a chance she will kill him slowly. They walk on for another hour before coming to a clearing with lots more men and several horses. Emily grunts at Cyrus.

He smiles. "You're asking where your son is. My guess is he is in his bed sleeping." He holds up the lock of hair. "Thankfully Bart didn't mind giving up a lock of hair for this little charade.

As the men laugh Emily's eyes look them over until she comes to a man with curly blonde locks. He chuckles and flips his hair, showing where the hair had come from. Emily sees red. With a roar as loud as her gag will allow, she races at Cyrus and spins, just barely missing him with the end of her crossbar. The men laugh as two quickly grab her and slam her to her knees. Cyrus looks down at her.

"That will be forgiven. For now." He looks around. "Everyone mount up. Time to head south and wait for Hotchner to come after his little girl."

Cyrus climbs up in the saddle. He takes the rope leash Emily is on and kicks his horse into a walk. Emily stumbles to her feet, forced to follow him or get choked to death. She was bait for Hotch and she knows no matter what, she will not live unless she gets herself out of this predicament.

"_I'll live. I'll live and come back to you, Jennifer. I did it once I can do it again. I'll come back to you and the boys, I swear it_," she vows as the camp gets farther and farther behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

Garcia smiles down at her husband as his eyes start to flutter open.

"Come on, Spence, baby, wake up for me. Wake on up for me and Nikola, baby," she encourages.

"He's…born?" Reid questions weakly, his eyes still shut.

Garcia smiles. "Not yet, sweetheart. Still need a few more weeks. He's waiting for us to be in our new home."

A sweet grin covers Reid's face. "New home…I love a new home. With a barbeque pit."

Garcia starts to chuckle. "Spencer Reid manning a barbeque pit. Yep, I'd actually pay to see that."

"You can watch free," he offers, his words slurring as he slips back asleep.

She leans over and gives him a kiss. "Sleep, my sweet."

Dr. Quincy walks over and lays a hand on her shoulder. "How is he doing?"

"His breathing is better. He woke up for a few minutes. He was a little out of it but it was kind of cute. His fever is gone, too. He's going to be okay, Dr. Quincy. He's going to be just fine."

Quincy smiles and nods. "I believe he is. But let me do the medical thing just so I don't regret all those years in school."

Garcia chuckles as he checks the wounds, packing the worst one with another herb packet to lessen the chance for infection. Finally he checks Reid's eyes and sees they are more reactive than earlier. He smiles at Garcia.

"He'll be just fine." He lets out a tired sigh and stares at the man on the pallet. "I remember the days when we had real medications, not just herbs and things we can make in a pot over a flame. Do you think…think if we really get electricity on a permanent basis we can get those meds back again?" He looks at Garcia. "Reid is going to be fine, mind you. But others…we lost others simply because I didn't have what I need to stop the bleeding or cure an infection or stop an allergic reaction."

"You know, Doc, I think anything is possible," Garcia says honestly. "We've won back our town, Spence did get the power plant up and running, and now the future is ours. And if you don't remember how to make something, find a book and my Spence will get it done."

Quincy smiles and stands. "I'll hold you to that. Take care, Penelope.

A few minutes later Garcia hears two voices that make her very happy.

"AUNT PENNY!"

"Boys! Quiet so people can rest!" Sandy scolds.

Garcia turns to see Henry and Declan running up to her. She opens her arms and pulls them into a big hug.

"How are my two favorite dirt monsters?"

"Love you, Aunt Penny," Declan says.

"Is Uncle Spence sick?" Henry asks.

"He got hurt protecting our town. But he is going to be just fine. He just needs to rest and heal a little."

Henry looks at his aunt. "If'n we need to, me and Dec can skip school to help take care of him. We don't mind. It's what family does for each other, right?"

Garcia and Sandy both chuckle. Garcia ruffles his hair. "I'll keep that in mind, Little One."

Sandy puts her hands on Declan's shoulders. "We're being escorted to town. Jenny was a little hurt and we're going to help her get better."

"So…it's really over? We can go home?" Garcia confirms.

Sandy smiles. "Yes. I am sure they are already arranging for the wounded to be taken back to the hospital to get them out of the elements."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better. Is there anything I can do here to help?"

"Just stay with your husband and nurse him back to health. He has a baby coming soon."

Garcia rubs her stomach. "Damn Skippy, he does. And he will be ready for diaper duty whether he thinks so or not."

The kids give her a hug then leave with Sandy to join the group (including armed guards) headed to town.

* * *

><p>For three hours Emily stumbles along behind Cyrus' horse as her captors stick to deer trails instead of the main road. No problem for the horses but the narrow passage means Emily has to walk twisted at the torso. It makes her back ache. Plus it cuts down on her ability to see roots and other debris. Her pants are torn and her knees bleeding from the many times she's fallen. Her neck and wrists are rubbed raw from the rope.<p>

And Emily keeps coming up with more and more painful ways of killing Cyrus once she is free.

As they enter a clearing Cyrus calls for the group to stop. Emily drops to her knees, panting as much as she can around her gag. Cyrus saunters up to her. He gently undoes her gag and tosses it to the side.

"You shouldn't need that anymore. But try to call out for help if we see anyone and their death will be on your hands. Understood?" Emily just nods. "Good." He uncorks a canteen and brings it to her lips. "Drink. It's just water."

Emily hates having to rely on him for anything but knows her body needs the water. She drinks until he takes the canteen away.

"Don't want you getting cramps," he explains. He turns. "Sean. Bring her some food." Sean walks over and hands Cyrus some bread and cheese. He kneels down in front of her. "As Jesus fed His disciples, so I now feed you."

Emily bites back a remark that could get the food taken away. She grimaces as Cyrus feeds it to her piece by piece until it is gone. He then gives her another drink of water.

"You'll find out I'm not so bad. All I want is a world of peace for everyone," he tells her.

"Ha! You want a world ruled by a dictator: you. You use religion to justify your actions but you and I know very well you couldn't care less about the Bible. You use quotes from it to justify your actions and convince sheep to follow you. Got news for you, Ben: Hotch isn't the only one that sees through you. You won't rule the world, you probably won't even rule your clan much longer." She knows she shouldn't antagonize him but she just can't help it. "You'll fall like other false prophets. And I'll be there to dance on your grave."

His face never changes which is why his backhand catches her off guard, slamming her to the ground. He stands and stares down at her, his eyes calm. Her eyes are daggers as she glares at him, not even licking away the blood trickling from her lip. He stands and addresses his men.

"We leave in 30 minutes for Perdition." He looks at Emily. "Seems the best place to take the head of a Godless leader."

Emily frowns. How the hell was he going to kill Hotch in the middle of a town? And how the hell did he even know Hotch was in East Alleghany?

* * *

><p>JJ had fallen asleep soon after Emily left. When she wakes up, Hotch is still sitting with her. She starts to scoot up in the bed and he hurries over to help her sit up.<p>

"Thanks. Trying to ease the ache." She flexes her fingers. "Looks like I'm getting my fingers back."

He nods. "Good sign. You're strong, healthy. You should be back on your feet in no time."

She nods. The two stare at each other, an uncomfortable silence between them. Hotch finally runs a hand though his hair.

"I, um, want to apologize for…for the way I was when you were at Fidelis. I saw things very black and white then. Now I see life is multiple shades of grays, greens and purples."

JJ smiles. "To say the least."

"What…I want…no, what I need to say is, you didn't just change Emily's life. You changed mine, too. Thank you."

"You both give me too much credit. You wouldn't have changed if you didn't want to change. All I did was go on an ill-advised rescue mission and get caught 10 minutes after I entered the city. Maybe you both just needed to be reminded there was life beyond the walls of the Pentagon."

Hotch grins. "Maybe. Still, I owe you. Sorry I couldn't be here for the wedding but welcome to the family."

JJ smiles. "Thank you."

"MOMMY! MAMA!"

Hotch and JJ grin as they hear the thundering steps of the boys running up the staircase. Hotch is a bit nervous about meeting the boys. As they run in they immediately scramble up on the bed with JJ.

"HI, MOMMY!"

"Inside voices, boys. People up here are hurt and resting."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Mommy," Henry says.

"Sorry, Mommy," Declan echoes.

Henry is studying Hotch curiously. "Who you?"

JJ rolls her eyes. "Not a nice way to ask, Henry. And it's probably best if your Mama introduces him. Is she on her way up?"

Declan looks at JJ. "She's here."

JJ frowns. "Uh, no, she…um, didn't she fetch you?"

"No. Grandma brought us," Henry answers.

JJ and Hotch exchange a nervous look. "I'll go see Roz," Hotch says.

JJ just nods. "Okay." She looks back at the boys. "You must have passed each other on the way," she tells them. "I'm sure she'll be here soon. Now, why don't you tell me what you've been up to the past couple of days."

JJ hides her fear, knowing Emily would have walked the path that could have prevented them missing each other.

* * *

><p>Hotch walks into the study and looks at Roz. "Something has happened to Emily."<p>

Roz nods. "We know." She gestures to the man standing in front of the desk. "Repeat what you just told me."

The man turns and smiles at Hotch. "Hello, Aaron Hotchner. I bring glad tidings from the Reverend Benjamin Cyrus. He offers you a chance to save your daughter."

Hotch is across the space before the man even knows his life is in danger. Hotch drives the man into the ground, his face a demon mask of fury.

"Where. Is. My. DAUGHTER?!"

The man looks terrified. He even wets himself, sure his life is about to end. Roz is impressed. The man shakily points to Roz. She finally has pity on him and lifts up the letter he had brought.

"He gave me this. Want me to open it?" she asks Hotch.

His eyes never leave the man below him. "Yes."

She tears it open and slides out a single piece of paper. She frowns. "Damn. He's asking you to meet him at a place called Perdition. It was a lawless town that died out a few years back. It's just a ghost town. Perfect for them to set up an ambush."

"You know the way?" Hotch confirms.

"Yep."

"Then we don't need this man." He rips a knife out of his boot and places it at the man's throat.

"WAIT! I am to escort you. If he sees anyone other than me with you he'll kill her."

Hotch considers this a moment. "Roz, how far out can he see who approaches?"

"A pretty good ways. It's on a plateau so they'd know if someone was attacking them."

"Can we set up a counter attack without killing Emily?"

"Yeah, I think we can."

"Good."

Hotch slits the man's throat. He looks up at Roz. "Get his clothes off him and find someone about his size. They will go up the main road with me if it comes to that. Let's figure out how to give Cyrus a surprise."

"I can get some men to focus solely on retrieving Emily."

"No need. Morgan is here. He'll take care of her."

"You sure?"

Hotch stands, after wiping his knife off on the dead man's shirt. "I know it. And we have something Cyrus won't be expecting."

Roz grins. "The quads. Damn, I always wanted to ride in one of those. I can't wait!"

"Uh, excuse me?"

"You don't really think I'm staying behind, do you?"

Hotch studies the woman and sees the fire of leadership in her eyes. He takes a step towards her. "I mean no disrespect but your town needs you more than I do. They are having to regroup and- -"

"And not a damn one of them wants a Jareau at the helm. I can lead an army but not our government. That's for Angus to do. People know him and respect him. They'll listen to him as we start to rebuild. I'm a soldier, Hotch, whether I want to be or not. Jake can take over the fortifications here. I'm with you to bring my sister-in-law home."

"I'm there, too."

Hotch and Roz turn to see JJ standing at the door.

"NO!" they say simultaneously.

JJ walks in. "What will he do to her, Hotch? Will he whip her like Doyle did? Brand her? Torture her until she wishes for death just to end the suffering?"

Hotch sighs. "He'll…follow the Bible."

"So then the answer is yes, he'll torture her just like Doyle did. She nearly died getting back to me that time. This time I'm meeting her there and nursing her from the time she is free until she gets better. I won't risk her not making it home a second time." She looks at her sister. "You might be a soldier but I'll still kick your ass if you try to stop me from going after her."

Roz lets out a breath. "Pack extra bandages. Something tells me you and Emily will both need them for the ride back."

JJ nods and looks at Hotch. She simply lifts an eyebrow.

"Thank you for loving her the way you do," is all he says. He looks back to Roz. "The Quads are about a 30 minute walk from here."

"Horses will cut it down to 10. I'll order up packs of food, water and bandages. We leave in 20." She looks at JJ. "He took her to Perdition." JJ gasps. "No worries. He took her by horse thinking it would give them a head start. We'll cut their expectations immensely by taking the quads. Gear up, Jareau."

JJ nods and goes to let her mother and the boys know they are going after Emily.

* * *

><p>It is just after noon when Cyrus and his group arrive in the ghost town of Perdition. Established by crooks and criminals soon after The Fall it had been abandoned since the criminal element tends to settle disputes violently and doesn't take well to a hierarchy. What was meant to be a crime utopia was now just a series of rundown buildings along one main road.<p>

Cyrus orders his men to stop. Emily immediately drops to the ground. He dismounts and can't help but smile when he sees the condition she is in. He looks at two men.

"See to the horses. I believe there's a stable near the south end of town. If you need to fix it up grab 4 men to help you." The men nod and leave. Cyrus looks at Sean. "Get a tree cut down. You know what we'll need."

Sean smiles, unable to hide the glee in his eyes as he grabs a man to help him prepare what they will need for a cross.

"The rest of you prepare camp. They won't arrive until after nightfall. Get food, get some rest. We'll start preparing for their rescue attempt at dusk. They won't arrive until after the moon is high so we should have time to set a few surprises for them. No way will Hotchner obey about coming alone."

The men turn and go off to find a place to relax. Cyrus starts to slowly pace a circle around Emily.

"I offered Hotchner a chance to add me to his little coalition. He wouldn't even speak with me. Quite rude, actually. What is he so scared of? I know I've added over 20 men to my ranks since leaving DC but they were already searching for a new leader. Is his control over his people so tenuous that he thinks a few simple words from me will turn them?"

Emily forces her head up and glares at Cyrus. "He doesn't…control them. He leads…by respecting them…as they respect…him."

Cyrus fakes a laugh. "Respect is overrated. People are sheep to be lead around by the nose, not equals to great leaders."

"And as long as you…believe that…you'll always be…a shit leader."

Cyrus smiles. "Many great leaders were misunderstood in their time. Take Pontius Pilate, for example. He banished Jesus Christ in hopes of not having to deal with the movement gathering behind Him. But when Jesus ended up back in his court Pilate had Him whipped and eventually crucified. People throughout the ages have condemned Pilate for that act. But when you think about it, both Pilate and Judas played parts needed to solidify Christ's claims."

Emily now sees what is to happen to her. "So you'll whip me…beat me...starve me just like…Christ was. And then…you'll crucify me." She chuckles. "Go for it, Benny." She takes a deep breath. "Didn't work too…well for Pilate back then. Doubt it…will work…for you."

Cyrus pulls a long bullwhip out of his travel pack. "Well we'll just have to see."

Emily steels herself as he gets behind her.

"Jesus endured 40 lashes. Think you can?"

Emily shudders, flashing back to the same taunt from Doyle. She screams the third time she is struck. She collapses face down, writhing in the dirt after the 7th. After the 11th strike she goes mercifully unconscious. Cyrus stares down at her body.

"That's 11 down, Emily. Just 29 more to go." He hands his whip off to a nearby man. "Clean the blood off. Don't want it getting stiff before her next round."

The man nods and hurries off to obey the order. Cyrus squats down and moves a lock of hair off her face. It is an almost caring gesture. He then stands and goes to eat, leaving her lying in a heap on the ground. She is a means to an end and nothing more.

* * *

><p>Roz glances at her sister. "Damn it, Jenny. You sure you should be here?"<p>

JJ winces as she shifts in the saddle. "Shut the fuck up, Roz."

"Yeah, you're such a peach when you are in pain," Roz grumbles.

JJ would never admit it to her sister or anyone but riding the horse is more painful than anything she has ever experienced before. Every time a hoof hits the ground she feels it in the wound in her shoulder and the aches in her body. But she'd be damned if she gave Roz or Hotch a reason to send her home. No. Fucking. Way. She nearly cries in relief when she sees Hotch and McGee reining in their horses. She dismounts, holding on the saddle for a second until she is sure her legs won't give out. Finally she straightens up, ignoring the studious gaze of her sister.

"How are the shocks on the quads?" JJ asks Hotch as she walks up to him.

"Slightly better than the ones on the horses," he admits.

JJ rolls her eyes. "Great."

She follows McGee into woods to get to the quads. Hotch had noticed how pale the blonde was. He looks at Roz questioningly. She just rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She knew better than to encourage JJ to stay behind. Hotch manages a grin.

"As stubborn as Emily is JJ may have met her match."

Roz grins. "God help them both."

Hotch nods and goes to get in a quad, eager to get to the rallying point Roz had decided on. It will allow them the element of surprise by bringing them in via the south side of town. That is where the stables are and the guess is 2 or 3 men would be all Cyrus has down there to watch the horses. Everyone else would be towards the middle of the one street town.

JJ finds herself in a quad with Morgan. He doesn't think that's a coincidence. He finally just lifts his eyebrows at her, telling her to say what's on her mind.

"Your job is just to get to her? Wherever she is?" JJ confirms.

Morgan nods. "Yep. And I'll damn sure do it."

"Damn right we will."

Morgan tilts his head. "We?"

"Fuck yeah. Morgan, I'm with you. Case closed. If you have to…" she takes a breath to steady herself against the image in her head "…to carry her or something someone will have to have your back. You can't free her and shoot anyone coming at you."

"True. Glad you'll have my back."

JJ nods, glad that is settled without a fight with Morgan. Roz and Hotch, well, they're just going to have to accept her role or kiss her ass.

* * *

><p>Emily fights and struggles as much as her weakened body can when two men untie her and start to move her towards the newly built cross.<p>

"YOU SAY YOU'RE A MAN OF GOD! I say you're a LIAR!" she screams at Cyrus. "Maybe you forget that whole bit about 'Thou shall not kill'. Remember that one?"

He stares at her. "Matthew 18:34: **And his lord, moved with anger, handed him over to the torturers until he should repay all that was owed him.**" Cyrus turns to his men. "Her father, and by extension Emily herself, have condemned our people to darkness as they move forward in light. What we do here today is just by the Lord!" he says, holding up his Bible. "God has sent me here today, with you, to start His people on the path to prosperity, peace and happiness He wishes for us all. My brothers, today we send two of Satan's minions to hell in ways the Bible tells us is just. We cleanse the earth by their blood." He gestures to Emily. "This harlot will die on the cross as criminals and thieves did. As our own savior Jesus Christ died for our sins. Her father will die at her feet, beheaded for his blasphemy. He claims to be a leader of men, a good man. But does a good man leave his people in darkness? Does a good man not reach out to help those who need it? Does a good man not offer help when asked? And I did ask. I begged him for some help for you and our brothers and sisters back home but he refused. He has driven us here to this day where we will bring down upon him his eternal reward." He turns back to Emily, who just glares at him. "Matthew 25:46 promises us: **These will go away into eternal punishment, but the righteous into eternal life**_._ Repent now, Emily Prentiss, and give your soul a chance for redemption."

"Job 19:2: **How long will you torment me and crush me with words**?" Emily says then spits at him.

Cyrus looks down at the bloody spittle on his boot. He looks back at Emily, his annoyingly serene look firmly in place for his followers but she sees the fire of anger in his eyes. She can't help but smile at him Cyrus looks at Sean.

"Lift her up."

Emily groans but refuses to scream out as the bottom of the cross is slid into a deep hole. As it gets upright she falls forward against the ropes binding her hands and feet to the rough bark. The only thing she can be thankful for is Cyrus had not ordered her nailed to the cross but the pain is still excruciating since she doesn't even have a way to brace her feet and try to ease the pain in her limbs. She fights to control her breathing as she feels like her arms are being ripped out at the shoulders. Cyrus looks up at her as she tries desperately to get her bound ankles turned so she can get a heel into the bark of the tree.

"2 Peter 3:9: **The Lord is not slow to fulfill His promise as some count slowness, but is patient toward you, not wishing that any should perish, but that all should reach repentance**_."_ He holds up his Bible. "Ask for me, Emily. Call for my mercy and I shall listen."

Emily, shivering as her body starts to numb from the pain, stares down at him in defiance. "Matthew 23:23: **Woe to you, scribes and Pharisees**," she takes a deep breath, "**hypocrites! For you tithe mint and dill and cumin, and have neglected,**" another deep breath, "**the weightier matters of the law: justice and mercy and faithfulness. These you ought to have done, without neglecting the others.**"

Cyrus can't help but be impressed by the woman's strength and intelligence. Her ability to quote back scripture to counter what he quotes makes him think she could be useful alive…as an ally. "So you can quote the Bible. Impressive. But I _live_ it, Emily. God speaks through ME! Join me. End your pain and join me! Say the word and I can bring you down to walk with me in His name."

Emily's eyes close, her head lolling back as she has resigned herself to death. She pictures JJ in her mind, laughing and playing with their sons. JJ had given her life, given her faith. Brief though it may have been, she had given Emily love and hope. She now understands that part of that hope and faith is knowing that death is not an end but a beginning. She licks her lips.

"**Surely goodness and mercy…shall…follow me all…the days of my life, and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord…forever."** She opens her eyes and looks down at him with tears on her cheeks. "Psalms 23:6."

Sean places a hand on Cyrus' shoulder. "Sir…it's dusk. They'll be here in few hours. We need to get ready."

Cyrus stares up at Emily a few more minutes before finally pulling his eyes away from the brunette. She would not be his. Her loss. He wants to watch her die but Sean is correct. He turns to his men.

"He'll try to sneak up the hills into the north side of town; that is the most overgrown area. My guess is he'll work his way towards her by going behind the buildings. Ten men each side. Rest of you in the center of town to deal with the others he will bring. I want him alive. He can be in pain but he must be alive. Any that dared come with him are open game. Kill them, capture them, I care not what you do as long as Hotchner gets to me alive."

Sean nods and starts to deploy the men. "What about you, sir?"

Cyrus holds up his Bible. "I need to go meditate on His word that He will guide my hand."

"He means…gonna hide…'cause…coward," Emily chokes out.

Cyrus ignores her as Sean starts towards her, obviously planning to hurt her in some way. Cyrus stops him.

"No. Let her waste her strength. They are but words." He taps the Bible against Sean's chest. "And these are the only words that matter to me."

Sean reluctantly nods and follows Cyrus towards a nearby building. Emily watches them go then her head drops back once more. She stares up at the darkening sky, hoping she'll live long enough to see the stars just one more time.


	16. Chapter 16

Watching from the cover of trees, JJ is a time bomb waiting to blow. As the group had waited for the sun to go down they had seen Emily get planted facing the North side of town. They can only imagine what Cyrus had said to her and his men.

"Fucking bastard. I'll skin him alive," JJ mutters.

Roz just lays a hand on her arm, reminding her she is not alone. As they watch the group disperse, the elder Jareau grins.

"Idiots."

"Yep," Hotch agrees, his eyes black with anger and determination. "Ten to either side of the street, the rest to the buildings surrounding the one he's using for shelter."

"I'll lead a team up the left side," Roz states.

"I'll take the right. Morgan, Jordan take out the two guarding the horses. Once you signal they are down we'll move out. JJ, McGee follow Morgan and Jordan. Take 2 men with you. We have the element of surprise. Use it to get her down and out of the street. Cyrus doesn't leave Perdition alive," Hotch orders.

Everyone agrees.

Just 10 minutes later, Morgan and Jordan quickly and quietly take out the two men guarding the horses. Morgan whistles to the others, signaling for them to make their way into the town, using the shadows of the buildings to cover them as much as possible. And, yes, their guns are at the ready. All have noticed Emily isn't moving very much. They know she is a sitting duck until she is down so their best hope to save her…or recover her body…is get her down before anyone knows they are even there.

That chance is blown when a man walks out of a building, smiling at something he carries in his hand. Jordan and Morgan freeze. Too late. He sees them and drops what he holds as he grabs for his gun.

JJ fires, putting a bullet between his eyes.

"Nice shot, Jayje," Jordan whispers.

Everyone pauses to see what the reaction to the shot will be. For a moment there is nothing, then a voice rings out.

"THEY'RE IN TOWN! SOUTH SIDE!"

"FUCK!" JJ blurts.

The rescue squad races forward, shooting at every man that steps out of a building. Some men fall, some are able to duck back inside. Cyrus' men that had been behind the buildings race towards the street. The rescuers in the back fire at those they can, then race towards the street, too. A firefight erupts between the factions…with Emily hanging in the middle of them.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," JJ mutters. "We have to get her down!"

Jordan and Morgan study the scene. Suddenly Jordan grins.

"I have an idea so damn crazy it just might work."

"Spill, woman," Morgan encourages.

"Look at that wagon filled with junk. Think we can get it moving? And burning?"

"That shit will cover the area with smoke," JJ protests. Then her eyes widen and she grins. "That shit will cover the area with smoke!" she repeats, this time with understanding.

Morgan grins. "I like it." He looks behind him at the other two men with them. "We need to get that wagon moving. You up for it?" The men nod. "Okay. On three we rush it." He looks back at Jordan. "How you going to light it up?"

Jordan pulls out an old fashioned Zippo lighter. "Never leave home without it. Keep it going with coal fuel and old rags."

"Another reason to love you. Let's do this."

Jordan nods. She ignites the lighter and throws it into the back of the wagon, filled with old junk, leaves and other debris. Sure enough, it is soon billowing thick, black smoke. Morgan looks back at the other two.

"GO!"

The men race out and start to shove the wagon towards Emily. McGee, JJ and Jordan run behind them, laying down cover fire. It seems like forever but they finally reach the cross. JJ, Jordan, and the two men…make that one man now, fire from behind the smoking cart as Morgan shimmies up the cross with McGee waiting at the bottom to receive the injured woman. Morgan wraps an arm around Emily's chest and cuts an arm free. Changing his hold, he cuts the other wrist free.

"BLONDIE!"

JJ drops back and slices the ties around her wife's ankles. She and McGee guide her to the ground as Morgan carefully lowers her. With shaking hands, JJ checks for a pulse and sighs in relief. She looks up as Morgan drops to the ground.

"She's alive."

"Then let's get her out of here."

He lifts her up in a fireman's carry and starts back south. The others are covering his retreat. Gun shots continue as the rest still fight for their clan.

* * *

><p>Hotch and his team had been advancing quietly. They had seen their foes up ahead. The idiots weren't even watching their flank, their eyes were on the north side of town.<p>

"Jackasses have no clue," a man beside Hotch points out.

"They're not soldiers. They're mindless zombies doing exactly what Cyrus told them to do. Lucky us," Hotch points out.

Just as he is about to give the signal to fire at the men, they hear the single shot from JJ's gun. The advancing group pauses. Cyrus' men leap up and race towards the street.

"KILL THEM!" Hotch orders.

His team fires at the men who are racing to join the fight. Three fall dead, 2 are wounded but keep going, and the rest make it between the buildings, headed for the main street. Hotch and his team race up a nearby alley. They trade fire with the men they had been stalking as well as men already in the street. Hotch cusses when he sees the men Roz' team had been after pour into the street fight. He looks at his team and points to four men.

"Flank the jerks on our side. Get covering fire out into the street from that position. We need to keep their attention up this way to give Morgan time to get to Emily!"

The men nod and race back down the alley and behind the building to take out their remaining foes. Hotch fires into the street, making every bullet count. Some men may live but they would be damaged. He glances back down the street and frowns.

"FUCK! What the hell is on fire?"

"Looks like the others lit up a cart of trash to give them the cover of smoke," a man answers.

Hotch grins. "Ah. Good plan. Let me know when Emily is down."

"Yes, sir."

Hotch gets down to his last gun. He clenches his jaw. These bullets were for Cyrus. He holsters it and prepares to run into the streets to fight hand to hand. Then he hears the words he was waiting for.

"She's down!"

Hotch looks back to confirm that Emily is, indeed, off the cross. He looks at the men.

"Prepare for hand to hand combat. I'm going after Cyrus."

The men nod as Hotch races back down the alley and backtracks towards the fortified building he believes to still be harboring his nemesis. He grabs a gun from a dead man's hand as he goes, glad to see it still has some bullets left in it.

* * *

><p>As the fight spills into the street, guns are replaced by knives and guns. Roz impresses friend and foe alike with her knife skills. When she starts hearing more gun shots she looks south. But the burning cart that had given them time to free Emily now hides what is happening at the barn.<p>

"SHIT!" She grabs a nearby man. "We need to rearm and get to the barns. If everyone that went for Prentiss made it they are still looking at 6 on who knows how many!"

As she finishes that order, she spins and kicks the man racing at her from behind. He stumbles back a step then takes a wary, ready stance. He recognizes that this woman is formidable opponent. She sneers.

"You pathetic piece of shit, Andrew! You ditched us for this bastard?"

The man who had trained briefly with Roz is surprised she remembers him. He shrugs. "He said things that sounded good."

"Bullshit. What did he promise you? Women? A chance for power you'd never earn in our hometown? What could POSSIBLY make you follow this murderer?"

He shrugs. "I can't explain it. Just…things he said about God and stuff made sense to me. And then the promises he made me when I told him someone named Hotchner had shown up sealed the deal."

"Got news for you, Andy old boy, God hates murderers. And that's all Cyrus is. LOOK what he did to Emily! Does that look like something God would approve of? Really?"

"He lives by the Word."

"And today he'll die by the sword. You were a decent soldier, Andrew. Too bad you'll die today, too."

He grins. "You taught me. Maybe it's time the student tops the teacher."

Roz narrows her eyes. "Not fucking likely."

She feints a punch. As he reacts, she drops and sweeps his legs, sending him crashing to the ground. She goes to stomp on his stomach but he rolls away and pushes to his knees. Before he can regain his feet she is on him. She grabs him by the hair and punches him three times in the face. As his eyes start to go blank, she glares at him.

"You're pathetic. Real soldiers don't abandon their homes; their friends and families. Don't you dare ever show your face in East Alleghany again. Because if I see you in the street I'll kill you where you stand."

She punches him once more and shoves him to the ground.

"And you weren't a very good student anyway, you fuck," she adds towards the unconscious man.

Roz looks around and sees most of Cyrus' men in that area are either down or on the run. She looks at her men.

"You four with me! Let's get to the barn. You three make sure those fucks leave town."

The men nod and split off to follow orders. As she runs, Roz prays her sister is okay.

"I can't lose you, Jenny. Please, be okay," she whispers.

* * *

><p>For Hotch, as soon as he saw Emily was safe, he had but one goal: Kill Ben Cyrus.<p>

He leaves the firefight and races around the back of the buildings. He starts to jog towards the place Cyrus is hiding and is thrilled to see the coward sneaking out the back door.

"Come on, sir! I have to get you to safety!" Sean insists.

Cyrus doesn't even pretend to protest. Hotch sneers. He wouldn't have snuck out the back. He would not have left his men to certain death. He'd have fought beside them until the end.

"CYRUS, YOU COWARD!"

Sean and Cyrus spin around. Sean takes four bullets to the chest and falls dead at Cyrus' feet. Cyrus pulls his own gun and fires a couple shots at Hotch to buy some time. Hotch ducks for cover then carefully checks for the location of his foe.

"I offered her a chance for redemption, Hotchner. I offered her a chance to atone for your sins and her own but she refused. If she wasn't as stubborn and hardheaded as you she'd have never been on the cross," Cyrus calls out.

"If you hadn't kidnapped her, you dumb fuck, she'd have never been on the cross, either. No one but ME will answer for my sins. And I won't answer to a fucking hack like you!" Hotch answers back.

Hotch tosses the dead man's weapon away. He pulls out his own gun. His fingers run over the makers mark on the weapon he'd managed to hold on to since it was presented to him after boot camp. This gun…this would be the one that kills the man that would dare hurt his daughter. He wipes away a droplet of blood that falls upon the burnished metal and starts to plan his next move.

Cyrus has been looking all over for a possible escape route but he is pinned down. He leans out and fires blindly towards Hotch's position. Hotch, however, had not been pinned down and had used the time to move to a place where he could better track his enemy.

Cyrus takes a deep breath. "Romans 9:15: **For he says to Moses, 'I will have mercy on whom I have mercy, and I will have compassion on whom I have compassion.**' Let me lead you to a new way of life, Hotchner. I can show you and Emily mercy. You will see I can show you a better way to live."

"I don't think so."

Cyrus looks up in surprise to find Hotch standing over him. Before he can get his gun up Hotch shoots him 3 times center mass. Hotch stares at the dead man a second then turns away. He takes a few steps before collapsing. He brings a hand to the bullet wound in his chest. He rolls to his back and stares up at the night sky as he feels his strength start to go.

"**It…is a far, far…better thing that…I do, than I have…ever done; it is a far, far…better rest I…I go to…than I have ever known**," he quotes. He licks his lips. "I remember…that book, too…Emily. Dickens. _A Tale…of Two Cities_. That was…a…good one…"

His eyes slip closed as the first stars of the night start to poke through the veil of darkness.


	17. Chapter 17

Morgan lays Emily on the ground in a stall as Jordan, McGee and JJ stand at the doors, firing at the men still coming at them. Gunfire in the distance tells her the standoff in the north of town is still going on.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." JJ mutters, looking around. "We're pinned down in a fucking firetrap!"

"No shit," Jordan agrees.

McGee points. "Ladder! I'll go up and lay down fire from above. Maybe they'll think there are more of us here than they realize and stop their advance."

The women nod as he hurries up the makeshift ladder of slats nailed to the wall. JJ chances a glance back towards the stall where Morgan had taken Emily. Good news is he's not out yet so she is alive and he's treating her wounds. Bad news is her wounds are bad enough it seems to be taking a while to treat them. She turns back to the street and starts to fire again.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Yeah, you said that already, Jayje," Jordan points out.

JJ can't help but grin…and kill a man who darts between two overturned carts. She sees the furtive movements of Cyrus' men stop when two guns start to fire from the loft down to the street. She is impressed when both guns find their marks.

"He's a hell of a shot."

"Damn right," Jordan agrees, as she picks off a man trying to get to the stables. "Fuck! Our flank is fucking exposed if they get to the stables."

"Shit. Go cover the back and- -"

"No way. You're hurt, Jayje. Don't take this the wrong way but if they get to the doors here it will be harder for you to fight hand to hand because of your shoulder. In the back you'll take them out before they get to the door," Jordan points out.

JJ wants to argue but has to reluctantly agree with her friend. She pushes off the wall and races to the back, reloading her guns as she goes. No way were they going to lose Emily, or anyone, when they were this close to victory.

* * *

><p>Roz and her squad had been engaged in hand to hand combat for the last few minutes. She smiles cruelly as she elbows a man in the face and his nose shatters. As he bends over in pain, she brings her knee up and drives the bones into his brain, killing him.<p>

"Bastard. I fucking recognize you as one of Frank's fuckers. Serves you right that your carcass will lay here until scavengers pick it clean."

As she turns a man tackles her to the ground. He throws a punch and she sees stars but still manages to get her arm to block his follow up. He grabs her arm and slams it into the ground as his knee pins her other hand. He leers down at her. She shivers involuntarily as his eyes betray his intentions.

"Don't even think about it, asshole," she warns him.

He backhands her and reaches for his belt. She shakes her head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

She bends her legs for leverage then quickly arches up, knocking him off balance. As he tries to regroup, she bucks up once more and gets her hands free. She grabs a dagger off his belt and slices it across his crotch. He howls in pain and rolls away, clutching between his legs. She stands up.

"You'll never rape a woman again," she tells him as she boots him in the head, knocking him out. She'll let him live with the damaged remains of his penis. If he doesn't bleed to death he'll remember what happens when you try to abuse a woman. "Asshole."

She leaps back into the fray, determined to kill or maim any man that had dared to stand between her sister and happiness.

* * *

><p>It doesn't take long before JJ sees the first man jump a fence and try to approach the back of the barn. JJ waits and sees 3 more men join him. They are moving quickly and quietly towards the door that the blonde is concealed behind. She waits until she knows she can take all 4 out in rapid succession then throws open the door.<p>

BANG! BANG! BANG! Jam.

"FUCK!"

JJ ducks back inside and slams the door as the surviving man recovers from his shock and returns fire. JJ fights to unjam the cylinder on her gun.

"Come on, motherfucker. Come on…come on…"

The door is slammed open, thrusting JJ to the floor. She turns and is staring down the barrel of double barrel shotgun. The man grins.

"Think I'll just hurt you. Make you my slave," he says with a lecherous look in his eyes.

He lowers his gun to JJ's leg as she scrambles to grab a knife. A single shot sounds and she jumps as the man is propelled backwards. Dead. She looks over her shoulder and nods her thanks to Morgan. He tosses her a gun as he runs up to defend the back with her. She gets to her feet and follows him to the door.

"Looks like people are converging down here. Those bastards may try to get the horses and run. Or they may be trying to get Emily back to curry favor with Cyrus."

"Not gonna happen," JJ states.

Morgan nods. "I know."

Together they shoot 2 more men trying to get in the back. Suddenly Morgan sniffs.

"What the hell…"

He looks around and his eyes widen as he sees the first flames start to lick up the side of the barn.

"FUCK! THEY SET THIS PLACE ON FIRE!"

JJ turns and sees what he does. "Get Emily. MCGEE! GET DOWN HERE!"

McGee runs to the edge of the loft, swings over the edge, hangs by his hands a moment, then drops to the ground. JJ nods.

"Impressive."

"Thanks."

They ease up beside Jordan.

"Not good, guys. They are all just hunkering down out there. We'll be sitting ducks if we go out this way," Jordan reports.

JJ glances towards the back of the barn but it is already engulfed. She grabs McGee. "Come on! Let's see if we can bust out a side wall or something."

The two run off as Morgan carefully lowers Emily down beside Morgan. The brunette's eyes flutter open.

"Leave…me…easier es- -escape" she croaks.

Morgan rolls his eyes. "Don't even go there, Prentiss."

"I can…see…Evan. Tell him…we love…him."

Morgan takes her hand and presses his vial of their son's hair into her hand. "We tell him every night in our prayers. You won't be telling him in person anytime soon, you hear me?"

She just rolls her head to the side, towards where JJ went. "Love…her…"

"Damn right you do. So you just hang on so you can spend your life with her and your living sons. Make all 3 of your sons happy by living, you hear me?"

"You're…pushy."

He grins and pats her leg. "Damn right I am. I'm your superior, remember? So I _order_ your ass to stay alive."

"Superior…my…ass…"

He grins. "Live and correct me in the ring, buddy."

Emily's eyes slip closed, a slight grin on her face. Morgan moves up beside Jordan.

"Any change?"

"Nope." She studies him a moment. "Were you two…was she the one that you said…never mind."

He stares into her eyes, needing her to know the love he has for Emily is different than the love he has for this dynamic new woman. "It was one night that we both needed a comfort that a random hook up wouldn't sate. We needed the other to know our pain, our…our sorrow. Yes, she was the only other one that took charge but it was because she felt helpless and I hated being in charge at the time. The switch was…was…"

"Cathartic?"

Morgan nods. "Yeah. She is my friend and more a sister to me. I swear that is no lie. But that one night…it produced a son. Evan. He only lived a few days but for the first time in my life I knew love. I had forgotten how it feels to want to live for someone else…until you."

"There are 10 or 20 guys out there ready to kill us. We have no idea if anyone other than those in this barn are alive. We could be dead in the next few minutes. Why the hell are you telling me all this now?"

"Wouldn't you rather die knowing you are loved?" Morgan asks.

She grins at him. "Your timing may suck but your logic makes sense. And for the record? I love you, too."

Morgan grins. They both turn their attention back outside as they hear McGee and JJ banging on the sides of the burning barn. Morgan glances over at the man that had helped get them back to the barn before succumbing to wounds he had received in the streets. He sighs.

"Please, Roz, Hotch, get your asses back to us. Please," he whispers.

* * *

><p>Roz' eyes widen as she sees the flames licking up the side of the barn. She looks at the men with her.<p>

"The only friendlies are in the barn. Let's kill these bastards so our friends can get their asses out of there."

Using weapons scrounged from their fallen enemies as well as reloading guns they couldn't in the heat of the earlier fight. Roz holds up her hand, commanding her team to hold fire. Hold fire. Hold fire.

"NOW!"

They start shooting. Half the men in the street fall before they can even spin to see who is coming up behind them. The others turn from the barn to concentrate on their attackers. Roz grunts as she feels a bullet hit her arm but the man that fired gets no chance to celebrate his shot as another man puts two shots in his chest. Roz drops down behind an overturned cart and reloads her guns again.

"Fuck. Last rounds," she mutters.

She digs through the pockets of the two bodies on the ground beside her and takes what she can use for her guns and pockets the clips. She then takes their guns and spare ammo and puts it in the pockets of her jacket. She looks at the mother-of-pearl grips on one semi-automatic.

"Nice," she murmurs.

She tucks that one into an inside pocket to make sure she doesn't lose it. It would make a nice gift for her sister. She eases up and sees the back of the barn is completely engulfed. In her mind she flashes back to a house slowly starting to burn as she struggled to survive and figure out a way to protect her little sister from their father's insanity. A hand lands on her shoulder, making her jump and snapping her out of her memories.

"Looks like 5 more guys fighting us but if anyone leaves that barn they are dead. What do we do?"

"Can we…can anyone flank those guys?"

"Not that I can see. No buildings go beyond them. By the time we backtrack and try to approach from the woods the barn will be falling in on them."

"Shit."

Roz thinks a moment. She needs more time but as if to tell her time is not going to be on their side, they hear the creak as timbers start to give. She eases up and watches as the back corner of the barn starts to give in to the destructive power of the flames.

"NO! JENNY!"

Roz pulls a gun in each hand. The man beside her sees and follows suit. She stares into his eyes.

"One. Two. THREE!"

They leap up and race towards the other cart, firing as they go. The men behind the cart return fire but they fall before they can even empty a clip. Once Roz sees they are down, she turns and races towards the barn.

"JEEENNNNNNYYY!"

"ROZ!"

Roz skids to a stop and sees JJ down the road just beyond the barn. The older sister looks at the burning building then back towards her sister as if wondering if there could be two JJ's. JJ races up to her.

"We got out the side. Morgan, Jordan and McGee are getting Emily to the quads."

"Good. This shit is over."

"Where's Hotch?"

Roz shrugs. "I don't know. Let's go check the rest of the town. We have injured and dead all over the damn place."

JJ nods and looks at the barn. "Yeah. Inside is that guy Jerry. He helped us get back here but…but he died soon after we got in here. Matty died before we got to Emily."

"Damn. Come on. Let's see who we can find alive."

JJ nods as she takes off at a jog with Roz and what's left of her team to look for wounded. Roz stays on the street with 1 guy. JJ and another guy go off behind the buildings on one side of the street as 2 others go to the other side.

JJ's partner finds one man with a bullet in the leg. He helps him get it bandaged and then gets him up and walks him around to the main street where the quads can pick him up. JJ finds Cyrus first. She can see he is dead and takes the Bible from his hand.

"You aren't worthy of this book, you blasphemous bastard."

She is starting beyond him when a boot catches the corner of her eye. She moves around a trash pile and sees Hotch on the ground.

"NO!"

She drops down beside him and places her hand at his neck.

"Please…please be alive…"

She feels a faint pulse. She starts to pull bandages out of her pockets.

"HELP! I NEED HELP BACK HERE! HURRY! I NEED THE MEDIC! NOW!"

In the street, Roz hears her sister and looks at the medic. "TRAPPER! GO!"

Roz takes over working on bandaging a man's arm. The man with the most medical training follows the sounds of JJ's voice until he finds her pressing bandages to the wound in Hotch's chest. JJ looks up at him.

"Trapper! Please, please save him. Please," she pleads.

He drops beside them and starts to pull out items from his med pack. He doesn't say it but it doesn't look good.

"You'll help me?" he asks.

"Whatever you need," she replies.

He just nods and gets to work. JJ stares at her father-in-law, trying to will him to survive this wound.

* * *

><p>Emily's eyes flutter open as she feels a cool cloth wipe across her mouth. Her tongue snakes out as she tries to get some of the moisture on her tongue. As her eyes finally focus, she can't help but smile.<p>

"I knew…you'd find…me…" she croaks.

JJ smiles. "Shhhh, rest baby. And of course I'd find you. It's taken me all my life to find you and I'm not letting you go anytime soon."

"Love you," Emily forces out.

"I love you, too."

"H- -Hotch?" Emily asks.

JJ closes her eyes a moment. "Two quads stayed behind with those too wounded to move just yet. Hotch…your dad was one of those."

Tears well up in Emily's eyes. "Is he…is…will he…"

"When I found him he was in bad shape. I helped Trapper, one of our medics, work on him." She takes a deep breath. "He's strong, Em. And he wants to be part of your life. My vote is on him."

A tear leaks down Emily's cheek. "He's got to make it, Jen. He has to. He…he has to. I can't lose another parent who dies to save me."

JJ shifts a bit in the quad and pulls Emily into a hug as best she can. "He won't die, Em. He just needs time to heal. You'll see. You'll see, sweetheart. You'll see."

Emily relaxes into the hug as her wounds and emotional upheaval combine to send her into a blissful unconsciousness once more.


	18. Chapter 18

Declan stands in the doorway watching Dr. Blake change the bandages on Emily's back. JJ and Sandy had both tried to get him to step away but he refuses to let his mama out of his sight. He had seen wounds like that on her before; had seen the bloody bandages; had seen her nearly die from the wounds. He feels hands on his shoulders and looks up at JJ.

"I'm not leaving her, Mommy."

JJ smiles at him, squeezing his shoulders gently. "I know. You've made that clear. Just wanted to see if you need anything."

He nods. "I need a book. When she was real sick at Doc's I'd read to her. Doc said it would help her and it did."

JJ kneels down and gives him a hug. "I think that's a great idea. Is there a book in particular?"

Declan thinks for a moment. "At the school there was one about a bid red dog named Clifford. I think Mama would like that one."

JJ nods. "Clifford it is. I'll see if someone can go get that one for you."

Declan relaxes into JJ's arms for a moment. He sighs. "I'm scared," he whispers.

She hugs him close. "I know you are. And I know her back looks really, really bad but she is not as hurt as she was before. I promise."

Declan just nods. He wants to believe his mommy but it was just so hard when he sees the bad wounds and all the bruises on his mama. He straightens up as he sees Dr. Blake pull the sheet up over Emily's back.

"Her done now?" he asks.

Dr. Blake walks over as JJ stands up, her arm around Declan. He nods to her then squats down to speak Declan.

"Her bruises look really, really ugly but they will be okay. Now the cuts and stuff on her back we'll have to watch and- -"

"And we gotta keep lotion on them so they don't get tight a'cause that will hurt her. And if'n you gots the 'biotic creams stuff we can put that on them, too, so they don't get infected," Declan interrupts.

Dr. Blake smiles and nods. "Uh, yes. Exactly. Think you can help me with that?"

Declan nods. "Yes. But…" he gets quieter and looks down as he remembers Dr. Quinn treating Emily, "…if they get infected I can't help with that. I…I don't want to hurt Mama."

Dr. Blake lifts Declan's chin and looks into his eyes. "I think we have her treated soon enough we don't have to worry about infection but if we do you have my word I'll deal with that, okay?" Declan nods. "Good. I've left the herbal antibiotic in a jar on the table. Put it on- -"

"Three times a day, let it soak in a bit before covering her back with a sheet so you don't just wipe it off," Declan finishes.

Blake starts to chuckle. "Very good, Dr. Declan. Next time I get confused about an injury I'll give you a call."

Declan actually grins, the first time he has done so since Emily was discovered missing. Blake stands and offers his hand to JJ.

"If you need anything and Dr. Declan can't handle it give me a call."

"I will. Thank you so much, James."

"No problem."

JJ and Declan walk into the room. They walk around the bed and stare at Emily's sleeping face. JJ looks down at Declan.

"Dec? You okay?"

"I just…want her to be alright again."

JJ pulls up a chair and sits down. She pulls Declan up into her lap. "Me, too, honey. Me, too."

* * *

><p>Roz stares at the paper Angus has handed her. She frowns. "Are you fucking serious?"<p>

He nods. "Yes. The council met and that's what we have decided. This is a fair council, Roz. We'll have real elections in November, the way things used to be done. But for now each district has a representative. This is what they want."

She drops the paper as if it has poison on it. "Well I don't want it! Damn it, Ang, the last fucking thing this town needs is another damn Jareau at the helm. Even if it's just until November. I don't want to lead the council. It should be you or one of those district reps."

"But they want _you_, Roz."

"And I want a pink pony but I don't think that's happening, either!" she retorts. She leans on the desk he sits behind. "Look, you want people to believe that Zeke Jareau is gone and with it his influence. If you install me as mayor even temporarily will anyone believe it?"

Angus taps the desk. "This comes from the people in their district! You took a rag tag rebellion that was mostly words and turned it into something real!"

"No, you took a burn victim who was nearly murdered by her father's lackey's and turned her into a rallying point. That was all you, Angus! You and Alfred and James and Jake and…and everyone else!"

"That was our plan. But somewhere along the line you became a leader, Roz. You and JJ both helped galvanize our resolve. But since she's acting captain of the police force her slate is a bit full."

"Fuck." She thinks about JJ's duties a minute. "Anyone ever figure out who Blanchard ended up fighting for?"

Angus shakes his head. "No. For his family's sake, we'll assume our side. He was easily manipulated because of his kids. He did things to protect them even if we don't agree with him."

"Yeah, I know. Still hate things he did to Jenny at my father's orders."

"Me, too." He sits back in Zeke's old chair. "For now, Roz, lead the people. You don't have to do anything other than keep the rebuilding going. Come November, stay off the ballot."

"Will you all allow that?"

Angus nods. "You have my word."

Roz sighs. "Fuck. Okay, fine, call me mayor for a couple months. But know anything more important than what color to repaint the library and I'm talking to the council and asking for a debate and vote."

"And that, little one, is why I know you're a great leader," he replies smugly.

"Whatever, old man. So do we just post this decision or what?"

"Not exactly. We feel the people need to see the government of their town as much as possible. To that end we want to swear you in, inaugurate you, if you will, in a ceremony in front of everyone." He raises a hand to stop her refusal. "It is just another way to keep the government open and honest as we move forward."

"Well for fucks' sake. Fine…but I'm not wearing a damn dress."

He grins. "We'll see. Something tells me your mother might have something to say about that."

Roz groans and rolls her eyes. Sadly, Angus is probably right.

"Well, fuck…"

* * *

><p>Morgan goes through the carts with things brought back from the camp in the woods until he finds his backpack. He pull it out, staring at the Fidelis pin on the flap of it. He rubs his finger over it, thinking about his mentor…his friend.<p>

"Need a place to stay?"

Morgan turns to see Jordan standing a few feet away. "Uh, maybe just for tonight, maybe 2 nights."

She walks over and stands in front of him. "You're leaving."

"I have to. It's my duty to run Fidelis now. I have to go back and make sure his wife and son are okay. I have to…have to…" his voice fades out.

Jordan places her hands on his shoulders. "Derek, I get it: he was your boss and you have some loyalty to him." Morgan stiffens, thinking she is about to try to talk him out of going. "When do we leave?"

Morgan is shocked. "We? What do you mean we?"

Jordan smiles. "Took me this long to find you. Unless you tell me you have a wife and 10 kids back in D.C. that you forgot to mention I don't think I want to let you go off alone in case you don't find your way back."

Morgan slowly smiles. "Seriously?"

Jordan pulls him down and kisses him deeply. When it ends she stares into his eyes. "Seriously."

Morgan pulls her into a hug. "Thank you, Jordan Todd."

"No thanks needed, Derek Morgan."

He leans back and brings a hand to her cheek. "I love you."

She grins and turns to kiss his palm. "I love you, too. Come on: let's go see what they can spare us for the journey."

He slings his pack over his shoulder and takes her hand. Together they go off to find out what they can take as they make their way back to Fidelis.

* * *

><p>Emily's eyes slowly open. She shifts a bit, groaning at the ache that seems to run from head to toe. As she focuses on the chair beside the bed she can't help but smile. Declan is asleep in Morgan's arms as her best friend sleeps, too. For a moment she lets her mind wander to the thought of Morgan holding their son that way. How different would their lives have been?<p>

"God works in mysterious ways," she whispers to herself.

Morgan hears the words and opens his eyes. "Hey, lazy. First I find you hanging around outside a bar and now I find you laying around in bed while everyone is trying to rebuild this town."

Emily chuckles. "What can I say? I'm a slacker at heart."

He grins. "Right." He takes a deep breath. "I don't think I could have handled losing you, Em. You're…you're the sister I never had. My best friend. So much in one package."

Emily nods. "Back atcha. Thank you for…for everything." She nods at Declan. "And for accepting him."

Morgan smiles and runs a hand over Declan's head. "He's a good kid. He's been taking care of you. He said he learned how when you were on the way here."

Emily groans. "Damn. Of all the lessons he's learned he had to use this one again."

"Something tells me he'll learn plenty of good things, too. You've given him a chance Doyle never would have. Declan Prentiss is going to grow up to be a smart, compassionate man. Maybe even a doctor. And all that is because you didn't dump him somewhere."

"Yeah. He, uh, kinda stole my heart soon after we reached land." She stares at Morgan a second. "You're going back, aren't you? That's why this heart to heart?"

Morgan nods. "I'm his second. I'll go back and let Gibbs know what's going on and run Fidelis until Hotch returns. And I know in my heart he will return one day." Morgan smiles. "Probably right after I finish his stash of good rotgut."

Emily laughs. "Most likely." She takes a deep breath. "Will you ever come back?"

Morgan shrugs. "I don't know. It won't be just my decision." Emily lifts a curious eyebrow. He blushes. "I fell hard, Em. Jordan Todd. She's…she's…" he just shrugs.

Emily smiles. "I know. That's what I felt about Jen. I'm happy for you." She reaches out a hand. He leans forward and takes it, careful not to wake Declan. "I love you, you know?"

"I know. Love you, too. Get some rest. There's a lot to do in this town and I know you'll probably ignore all the doctors and start doing too much too soon. Give your body at least a night, okay?"

Emily smiles, her eyes already getting heavy once more. "Okay. But only because I hurt worse than that time that fuck Duff tossed me out that townhouse window and a couple of his cronies broke my fall."

Morgan winces. "Damn. Not good. Sleep, Em. I'll still be around in the morning." He pats Declan. "So will he."

Emily smiles and closes her eyes, knowing JJ and Henry will also be there in the morning. Hopefully that will be the next time she wakes.

* * *

><p>JJ walks into the office. Her face is cleaned of the dirt and soot that had covered it but her hair is still dark with the reminders of the rescue mission. Roz sighs, leaning against the desk in their father's old study.<p>

"Things have been pretty damn fucked the last month or so, eh?" Roz states.

JJ drops into a chair and kicks her feet up on the desk (inwardly smiling as she knows her father would be furious to see this). She blows out a breath. "Gift of understatement, Roz."

"Yeah. Speaking of gifts I have one for you."

"Oh? A knuckle sandwich for going on that mission while injured?" JJ suggests.

Roz grins. "Not this time. My fists hurt." She reaches back on the desk and picks up the freshly polished silver gun with mother-of-pearl grips. "For you."

JJ takes it, her hand caressing it gently. "Roz, it's gorgeous. Thank you."

"Figure it would look good on the Police Captain's hip," Roz says casually.

JJ stares at the gun a second then catches the words. She looks up sharply. "Say that again."

Roz chuckles. "The council met in our absence. They have voted us into certain positions on the chance we made it back alive."

"Captain? Me? Why not Alfred?"

"He's a neighborhood rep on the council."

"Oh for fuck's sake! Why not you?" JJ persists.

Roz chuckles. "Because the people have seen fit to make me temporary mayor."

JJ's jaw drops open. "Are you kidding me? After what Zeke did? Are they fucking nuts?"

Roz frowns. "Hey! Watch it, sister! I'm not him!"

JJ rolls her eyes. "I know that! Hell, the council knows that! But fuck, Roz, do the people know that? Or is somebody Dad screwed over going to assassinate you thinking you're anything like him?"

Roz sighs. "Supposedly the people get that Dad tried to kill me and like the fact that I lived and then became leader of the resistance. I told Angus I'd accept the role but only until a real election in November."

"Any chance I can make the same deal?"

Roz shrugs. "I don't know. For now…let's just…suck it up and deal with these rolls. For the next few weeks your job will be settling housing disputes that get out of hand and I'll be making sure rations are being share equally. You'll also need to refortify the police ranks." She hands JJ another piece of paper. "Best we can tell you have about 7 healthy cops, not including yourself, to keep order in town. Deputize any you trust and start interviewing for permanent replacements."

"Fuck. Roz, Emily is…and Hotch…fuck…" JJ runs a hand through her hair.

Roz kneels down in front of her little sister and takes her face in her hands. "Jenny, I know your heart is hurting so much right now. I swear I do. And when you need to break, need to scream or yell or break things, you come see me and I'll be the person you can lose your shit with, okay?" JJ nods. "But to keep them safe, your sons safe, our town safe, we have to start fixing everything: houses, the gate, the walls, everything. If we sit on our laurels celebrating this victory we will be prime targets for any other assholes out there, including any of Frank or Zeke's men who escaped and try to regroup."

JJ sighs and slowly nods. "Yeah, you're right. I may not like it but I'll get the police back up and running. But swear to me, Roz, if there are any changes to Emily's condition or if Hotch arrives back here, you'll send someone for me immediately."

Roz nods. "Done." She pulls JJ into a hug. "I love you, Jennifer. And I am so proud of you."

"I love you, too, Rosaline. Thank you for…for not being dead."

Roz smiles. "Definitely my pleasure."

As the hug ends, JJ's hands go to her neck. "I guess I should give this back to you," she starts to undo the necklace.

Roz reaches forward and stills her hands. "No, you keep it. It will remind you that you have the best big sister ever and that she loves you very much."

JJ grins. "The second part for sure. The first part…not so much."

"What? Why?"

"You stole my Sydney Sleepy doll," JJ points out.

Roz rolls her eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake, Jenny! I was 7! How can you still hold that against me?"

"And there was the time you ripped up my picture before I could give it to Mom."

"You stole my cupcake, you brat!"

The girls giggle and trade reasons to dislike each other, but really are just enjoying a lighthearted trip down memory lane. After a few minutes they get quiet.

"Okay, I'll keep the necklace for now. But when you finally settle down and have kids, I plan to give it to your daughter and tell her how I came to have it. I want her to know, and have a symbol of, how brave her mother has always been."

Roz grins. "Thanks. I think I can agree to those terms." Roz stands up and pulls JJ up. "Go get a shower. Thanks to Spencer the hot water heater should be full and ready for you. Then go cuddle up with Henry and Mom. You've got a long day tomorrow."

JJ nods. "Yeah, I guess I do." She starts out the door and stops. "Roz? You did a damn good job leading us. You'll be a good mayor, too, no matter how long you rule."

Roz smiles. "Thanks. Coming from you I can believe it. See you in the morning."

JJ nods and heads out of the office. Roz walks over to the window and stares out into the night. Burning homes had been extinguished. James had set up a way to help people whose homes had been destroyed find a new home and cut down on the fighting over property. Alfred had organized people into groups to deal with getting debris separated into piles that would have to be burned, dumped outside of town, or recycled. Others had organized builders who were already working on the walls that had been breached and the gates that had been blown. With or without her the town was coming back to life. Do they really need her? She sighs.

"A figurehead. They just need a figurehead and your scarred face is the one they have chosen. Accept it, Rosaline. Your father wanted your sister dead and instead made you a hero." She chuckles as she goes to find a place to catch a nap. "Take that, you bastard."

* * *

><p>Emily's eyes slowly open as she feels someone lay down on the bed beside her. She smiles.<p>

"Hi."

"Hi, yourself," JJ replies with a smile. She strokes a hand down Emily's cheek. "If you need me to move I can but- -"

"No! I don't need you to move," Emily protests.

"I tried to lie down in the other room but…but I just needed…needed…"

Emily carefully rolls to her side and lifts her arm. "Come here, sweetheart."

JJ cuddles into her wife. Her emotions had been near boiling over. In the shower she had shed tears for friends lost, a father turned monster, for her wife's pain, her father-in-law's perilous health, and the crazy world her sons had suddenly come to know. She had sworn those tears would be her last but then she saw Emily in the bed, the top sheet red in places with blood from her back and had nearly cried once more. But now, in her wife's arms she feels safe and settled. She knows in her heart that everything would be okay. She nuzzles Emily's neck.

"I love you so much. I couldn't have lived if we'd lost you."

Emily kisses her forehead. "You would have. For our boys. But that's a moot point now. I love you, Jennifer. And we'll walk through the rebuilding of your town together. I promise you I will be right here with you through it all."

"I know." JJ looks up and gives her a kiss. "I have to say it again: I love you."

Emily smiles. "I don't mind hearing it as much as you want to say. I love you, too. See, I can repeat myself, too."

JJ chuckles and cuddles in close again. "Then we can bore each other with repetition forever."

"Mmm…I think I can handle that," Emily agrees as her medicines and the comfort of holding her wife combine to help her slip back to sleep. JJ follows her soon after.

In a chair nearby, Declan gives Morgan a high five. "Mama gonna be fine, Uncle Morgan."

He smiles and nods. "She sure is, Declan. She sure is."


	19. Chapter 19

**One month later…**

Emily races around a large hedge and comes up to a stop as she sees one of her foes has cut her off. The grin on his face tells her she's made a big mistake.

"Uh oh."

She turns to run back the way she came, just barely avoiding yet another foe. She darts away and thinks she might be in the clear when two more appear in front of her. She skids to a stop and starts another way but the two behind her leap and tackle her to the ground.

"OOMPH!" Emily grunts.

A second later the other two leap on. She struggles to get free but her giggling attackers each grab a limb.

"GOTCHA, MAMA!" Declan calls out.

"Yep, we gotcha, Emily!" Jimmy agrees.

Emily struggles a bit more but doesn't want to hurt her sons and their two best friends. Finally she relaxes.

"Okay, okay…you got me."

The four little boys jump and start to dance around. "WE WON! WE WON!" they chant.

Emily rolls onto her back laughing. "So when exactly did 4 on 1 tag turn into 4 on 1 TACKLE tag?"

Henry grins. "Uncle Spence said we should tackle you to make sure you know we tagged you."

Emily rolls her head towards a tree, where the genius sits on a blanket, cradling his baby girl. She lifts a brow.

"Paybacks are hell, Spencer."

He grins. "No way. Not while I am holding my baby girl."

"Can't hold her forever, Doc," she taunts.

"But I can sure try," he counters with a grin.

"Right." She looks back at the boys. "So, anything else you want to play? Maybe something that won't put me in traction?"

"Soccer?" Sam suggests.

"Yeah! Or baseball!" Henry offers up.

"Maybe both! I bet there's a way to play soccer and baseball!" Jimmy suggests.

Declan thinks a second. "Yeah! We can get a ball the size of a soccer ball and you have to hit it with the bat but the fielders can only kick it or head it to try to get you out."

"And you have to run bases! But like 10 not just 4!" Sam says excitedly.

Emily lays on the grounds as the four boys come up with a crazy new hybrid game that will have few rules, plenty of chances for disagreement, and will be incredibly fun. From a distance.

"Come on, Mama! Play!" Henry encourages, grabbing her hand trying to pull her up.

"I don't think so. I'm going over to the blanket and rest. Maybe once you all hammer out all the kinks of the game I'll join in."

"Okay. Come on, guys, let's go get what we need!"

Emily sits up and watches as they run to the shed filled with toys and equipment for kids to use in the park. Had she ever been that carefree? Maybe, maybe not. But she would do her damnedest to make sure her sons, their friends and her new "niece" Nikola can remain carefree kids as long as possible. She stands up and dusts off her pants before walking back over to the blanket.

"Need anything, Spence?"

"Nope, we're good, aren't we, Nikola? Yes, we are." He coos to his little girl.

"I still think she'll have a complex since you gave her a boy's name." Reid just grins. Emily looks at the other participant in the picnic. "Need anything, Hotch?"

Hotch shifts a bit, his chest still catching a bit. "Nope. I'm good. Had fun watching you play with the boys." He sighs. "Makes me miss Jack. Hell, makes me wish he was here to play and have fun, too."

Emily nods. "Me, too." She studies her hands a second then looks up. "I'm sorry I…didn't get to know him. I just…I was worried…I didn't want…shit…"

"I understand. I'm sorry I had a family life that didn't include you. You should have always been part of things we did."

"I couldn't be, Hotch. Someone could have used me against you or your family against me. It wasn't safe. Maybe…maybe someday we can all visit and be a real family for a time."

Hotch smiles. "I like that."

"Grandpa!"

Hotch looks up at Henry. "Yes, Henry?"

"You keep score a'cause you can count!"

Emily frowns. "Hey! I can count!"

"But Grandpa can't play and you can. You're just too chicken to play," Declan points out, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ooooo," Hotch and Reid intone, grinning.

Emily stands with a frown, grinning internally at the baiting. "Chicken? I'll show you guys chicken!"

The four boys high five, glad they have tricked her into playing their new game. Emily jogs out to join them.

"Okay, what's the rules, were are the bases, and are you really up to losing at your own game?"

The boys grin and run down the rules they had agreed upon so far. As they spread out to start the game, Emily glances over at Hotch and grins.

"Ready to keep score, old man?"

"Ready when you are," he answers.

"Good. Thanks…Dad."

Hotch just nods as Emily turns and starts to play socbaserball (as it is currently called) with her sons and their friends.

* * *

><p>JJ finishes reading the resume in front of her. Of course she had read it once before or the candidate would not even be in front of her. As acting captain of the police force, the protective woman had insisted on interviewing and choosing all applicants for the force. If she can trust them with her back, she can trust them with the lives of the citizens she has sworn an oath to serve and protect. She notices this particular woman does not seem to be nervous. JJ sets the paper down on her desk and folds her hands over it, staring into calm eyes.<p>

"So you want to leave the Red Light district and join the police force. Not a usual progression. Can I ask why?"

The woman gives a subtle shrug. "I never wanted to work the Red Light district. It was just a means to an end after I was blackballed from regular employment a few years ago."

"I see. What did you want to do then?"

"I applied to the police force. When I refused to give…favors…for the chance, I then tried to work the mines, the farms, even the mill. Then I got a visit one day and was informed I had two options: sleep my way to the police force or sleep my way to retirement." The woman sits up straight. "I figured at least down in the Red Light I could get paid for spreading my legs for assholes. But if I slept my way to get the job I wanted I'd lose my own self-respect and be a target for continued harassment. At least down in the Red Light Trixie could make sure the right people kept an eye out for me."

"I see," JJ says noncommittally. "What about leaving town?"

"This is my home. I have a sister and brother-in-law here, as well as a niece. Why should I leave them because of one asshole?"

"Good point," JJ agrees. "In this position you may have to work to protect the very man that propositioned you. Are you ready for that possibility?"

"No chance of that, actually."

"Oh, why not?"

"He's dead. Your wife killed him."

JJ stiffens. She takes a breath before asking the next question. "Who was it?"

The woman lifts an eyebrow. "Your father."

JJ lets out a slow breath and shakes her head. "Zeke…you bastard," she mutters. She consciously eases her shoulders and meets the eyes of the woman wronged by her father. "First of all, let me apologize for…shit, so much I don't know where to begin. Secondly, I can understand if you will have issues working for me, no matter how long I hold this desk. I can make sure Alfred is your immediate supervisor should you be chosen to serve."

"I have no issues with you, Captain Jareau. Your actions and those of your sister show your loyalty is with the people, not your father. Hell, you can't help who you're born to, right?"

JJ nods. "True."

"Look, what's past is past. This is a chance for everyone to start new, right?" She leans forward. "From the time I was a kid I wanted to be a cop." She grins. "I think first it was because you had horses," she admits as JJ chuckles. "But as I got older I understood that without justice our town would be hell on earth. The battle we are still recovering from is proof of that. I want a chance to help make sure no one screws that up by stealing, killing, or just being an asshole. Please, Captain Jareau, give me a chance and I will show you I can be an officer you will be proud to serve with."

JJ can't help but smile. "I believe you." She stands and offers her hand. "You start training in one week. Welcome to the police force."

Kate Callahan stands and shakes JJ's hand. "Thank you, Captain. And on a side note, JJ, I never blamed you for what he did."

"I wish you'd told me, Kate. I'd have castrated him myself. I always wondered why you chose the path you did. I'm sorry I never asked."

Kate shrugs. "How were you to know, JJ?"

"I should have known. There is so much I should have seen but…I didn't. I promise you: my eyes are wide open now. I won't give you a free pass on training because your safety as well as the safety of the public is at stake but, well, short of you really screwing something up I'd say you'll finally have a pony."

Kate grins. "A childhood dream come true!"

The two chuckle. They stare at each other a moment, then JJ moves around the desk and the women who had been friends as children exchange a hug.

"Glad your dad didn't kill you, JJ. You'll be a hell of a captain."

"Thanks, Kate. I'll be proud to serve with you."

The hug ends and Kate leaves the office. JJ goes to her desk and stares down at the application. She takes her pen and writes "ACCEPTED" across the top. She places it in the folder for soon to be recruits and picks up the next application in the stack.

"MICHAEL KNIGHT!" she calls out and sits down to prepare to interview the next applicant.

* * *

><p>"WOO HOO! TETRIS BACK UP AND RUNNING!" an elated Penelope Garcia-Reid squeals.<p>

The happy geek plays the game on a jumpy, rebuilt screen for a few seconds, grumbling as the space bar sticks a little and screws up a couple of drops. When she finally loses the game she still sits back extremely satisfied. Sure it was just one computer but it was one more than she'd had running that morning.

"So you really did it?" her assistant asks.

"You saw it! Couldn't get the sound to work but, yes, this computer is running! Let's see…LOOK! MICROSOFT WORD! Wow…I thought it was just an old wives tale but it really did exist."

"Wow so, like, that was before Microsoft was taken over by the government and their Doc Serve software was the only allowed software?"

"Yep! This must be a dinosaur someone hid away. Brave person," Garcia says admiringly. "Doc Serve sucks. Let's hope we find more dinosaurs."

"You said it! So, what do I do to try to get some of these others running?"

Garcia looks up and stares at the stacks and stacks of laptops, desktops, and ever tablet computers in the old firehouse. She sighs.

"Wow…sure is a whole lot of them. Well, let's start with the laptops. They'll be the easiest for the council, doctors and cops to use where needed. So, let's start plugging them in and see which ones might actually have a spark in them. Spence is still trying to figure out a way to recharge batteries so we need to be ready for him because we both know he's going to do it," she says with confidence and pride.

"You bet your ass he will, Garcia. Let's get going."

Garcia starts to untangle laptops from their cords and plug them in. Hopefully by the time her husband brings their daughter by for her afternoon feeding one or two more computers will be getting the fixes they need to bring the town back into the age of technology.

* * *

><p>Roz rubs a hand across her eyes. "Are you fucking serious?"<p>

Angus grins. "Isn't this just the type of decision you wanted to make?"

"Oh, hush, old man. I was joking when I said all I wanted the power to decide is what colour to paint things. I had no idea one neighborhood wants white fences and another wants natural wood only and that they would bring that shit to the council."

"Well they didn't bring it to the council. They brought it to the mayor. Ready to see the reps from both sides?"

Roz rolls her eyes. "Sure. Send them in."

Angus opens the door and gestures into the hallway. Two men walk in and Angus introduces them.

"Mayor Rosaline," (she refused to be called Mayor Jareau), "meet Mr. Cleaver of the white fence group and Mr. Brady of the natural wood side."

"Gentlemen, is this dispute really necessary? I mean, seriously, considering the other shit you have to deal with?"

Mr. Cleaver steps forward. "If we start leaving things natural they will break down sooner. The whitewash will help the fences maintain their durability for years!"

"But the natural way is prettier! And, to be honest, easier when there are other things we need to do. Why should our family not be allowed to have a pet because we don't have time to paint a damn fence!" Mr. Brady complains. "Should we just throw Tiger away because of a fence?"

Roz lifts a brow. "You have a tiger?"

"Uh, no. A mutt. A dog. Kids named him Tiger. No idea why," he admits.

"Ah." She thinks a second, then looks at Angus. "Just to confirm, the distillery is almost up and running, right?" Angus chuckles and nods. She looks back at her guests. "Thank God. Okay, here it is: Natural wood, whitewash, whatever the hell you want to do and whatever you have time for. If you two are going to waste time and energy over something this utterly ridiculous when there are real concerns still being dealt with I shudder to think where you might be working. For at least the next year there will be no beautification restrictions or requirements. Once our damn town is rebuilt, our businesses back to running, our infrastructure and defenses solid, then come see me and we'll fucking grid out what color fences have to be on every damn street if we need to. Until then get a fucking life and GROW UP!"

The men both look ashamed at the scolding. Roz is right: it's pretty damn ridiculous considering all the other things that have to be done. They make their apologies and start to leave.

"Hey, Brady?" Roz calls out. He turns. "Cute name for the dog. Tell the kids it's great."

He smiles. "I will. Thanks, Mayor Roz."

Roz sits back in her chair and glares at Angus. "That was your passive aggressive way of getting me to actually participate in real town affairs?"

"Yep."

"You're an ass, old man, but I hear you." She stands and stretches. "At the next council meeting I promise to do more than practice that coin over my knuckles trick Spence is teaching me. I still can't believe people want me in this role. I mean, seriously, a Jareau back in charge? People are fucking nuts."

Angus grins. "And as long as you continue to rule with a healthy dose of resignation they will continue to trust you. Of course if you suddenly look like you are enjoying the power you'll probably be assassinated so you probably figure you are screwed either way."

Roz starts to laugh. "Yep, Angus, you hit it right on the head. So the town is stuck with me for now until I can figure out a way to abdicate the throne."

He laughs and goes out to get the next person waiting for an audience with Mayor Roz. Roz walks over and looks out the window at the town.

Yep, slowly but surely it was coming back together.

* * *

><p>Emily finishes singing a lullaby to the boys and gives then both a hug and kiss.<p>

"And tomorrow it starts my week on top, right, Mama?" Henry confirms.

Emily smiles. "Yes, tomorrow. Sleep now, son, and it will be time sooner."

She kisses him once more and strokes a hand through his hair. She stands up and double checks the blanket on Declan, who sleeps in the top bunk. He hugs his toy bunny tightly.

"These beds are fun, Mama."

"I know they are. Enjoy the night up here."

"I will. Bunny will, too."

She grins. "I'm sure he will. Goodnight."

She kisses him once more and retires to her bedroom. She knows it will be a couple hours before her wife returns. JJ has insisted on touring each district at the start of the night shift so she knows what's going on. Emily hopes that need will end soon but since it gives her time to do a little work of her own she doesn't mind too much. She settles on the bed and lifts up the book on the nightstand. She gets comfortable and starts to read.

"**It was the best of times, it was the worst of times…**," she sighs happily. "I love Dickens."

When JJ gets home a couple hours later she finds the town assistant librarian asleep, "A Tale of Two Cities" dangling from her hands. JJ grins.

"So damn cute," she whispers.

She hangs up her gun belt then goes across the hall to check on the boys. Seeing they are both sleeping soundly, she returns to her room and sees Emily is sitting up.

"I thought I heard you come in."

JJ smiles. "Just a few minutes ago. All is calm tonight."

"Good." Emily scoots to the edge of the bed and pulls JJ close. "So does this mean the captain is off duty?"

JJ rests her arms on Emily's shoulders as she stands between her legs. "It does indeed mean that."

"Good."

Emily grabs her wife and flips her onto the bed and rolls on top of her. JJ giggles as Emily stares down at her.

"That means I can have my way with her."

"Looks like someone got recharged by her nap," JJ notes.

"Definitely."

Emily leans down and gives JJ a toe-curling kiss. She brings a hand up and starts to undo the blonde's shirt. By the time the kiss ends, that hand has made its way under JJ's bra and is gently squeezing a pert breast. Emily stares into eyes purple with desire.

"I think I want to get the captain knocked up tonight."

JJ smiles. "Not scientifically possible," she points out.

"Maybe not," Emily concedes. She lowers her mouth and sucks the hard nipple a moment before looking back up at her wife. "But I'll have a hell of a fun time trying."

JJ laughs and starts to work her wife's clothes off. "Me too, baby. Me, too."

And soon the two are doing their best to defy science as they prove their love to each other long into the night.

Peace and love have returned to East Alleghany.

**The End…probably**


End file.
